Te Estaba Esperando
by Rising Sloth
Summary: Zoro y Sanji mantienen unca complicada relación. El cocinero solo lo quiere humillarle y el espadachín se niega a ello, sin embargo, no puede resistirse al rubio. Cuando Zoro se encontró con Mihawk supuso un cambio, pero no a mejor- SanZo/Mizo.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** One piece no me pertenece, así como sus personajes, su autoría corresponde a Eichiro Oda.

**Parejas: **yaoi- SanjixZoro/ MihawkxZoro; heteros- FrankyxRobin (aunque esta está mas bien como secundaría tirando a más que terciaria).

**Spoiler:** si habéis leído hasta el Archipielago Shabondy pues ninguno.

**Advertencias:** mm... no sé exactamente como debería advertirlo... si os gusta Zoro creo que vais a sufrir mucho, y si os gusta Sanji... lo siento pero es lo que le tocó. Cuando leáis el primer capitulo me entendereis.

**Notas de la autora: **Creo que esta historia siempre tendrá el medito de que fue mi primer fic (que joven era en aquellos tiempos), recuerdo que no me atrevía subir nada hasta tener el octavo capitulo xDD pero bueno, el caso es que lo he ido repasando y editando, sin embargo no niego que se me escapen algunas faltas (como siempre mi peor pesadilla) y cosas como... que en vez de escribir Usopp, escribo Usuff, como he dicho lo he estado editando pero al se puede escapara a mi gloriosa vista de búho.

**Capitulo 1**

Se encontraban tres personas en una habitación; una , la más alta y de mayor edad que las otras dos, se mantenía aparentemente tranquilo, sin embrago, con el ceño fruncido, gesto desconcertante y sus brillantes ojos amarillos posados en la segunda persona con cierta rabia; esta segunda persona, con sus cabellos rubios, intentaba regular la respiración y su rostro no llegaba a expresar toda la ira que le reconcomía por dentro; por último, se encontraba casi en medio de los dos la tercera persona, que lucía una cabellera verde y unos ojos azabache. Esta última nombrada tenia media cabeza en la parte del mundo intentando evadirse y la otra mitad sin saber que hacer ante aquella situación, y el incómodo silencio cortado únicamente por la respiración agitada del rubio no le ayudaba nada. El mayor se dispuso a hablar:

-¿Que hacéis vos aquí? – el tono era tranquilo aun así mostraba cierto enojo.

-A que me devuelvas lo que es mío- dijo el rubio desafiante a la vez que agarraba del brazo al peliverde, que tenia la cabeza demasiado ida para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudieran salir por la puerta el mayor jaló del hombro al peliverde atraiéndolo hacia su pecho.

-Él no es un objeto y mucho menos tuyo y el decidirá a donde quiere ir

-no me toques las narices….-dijo con un tono cada vez mas elevado.

El peliverde por su parte seguía en su mar de dudas sin darse mucha cuenta de lo que estaba oyendo o haciendo y volvió a rememorar los hechos que le llevaron a esa situación.

_-¿porque no hice bien las cosas en su momento?-_ se repetía mentalmente.

-TRES SEMANAS ANTES-

Era de noche y, como es normal, todos dormían en el Sunny excepto el espadachín que estaba de guardia. Ya hacia tiempo que no le costaba no quedarse dormido en su turno. Tenia la cabeza llena de problemas en que pensar.

Sanji y Zoro ya llevaban tres meses saliendo, si a eso se le puede llamar salir, puesto que su relación se basaba en pasar la noche juntos nadando entre las sabanas; el resto de la tripulación no sabia nada al respecto, más bien ni se lo figuraban ya que de cara al público la relación de los muchachos no había cambiado en absoluto.

Respecto a esto, la cuestión de Zoro era la siguiente, en sus relaciones Sanji siempre era la parte activa y él la pasiva, esto no le gustaba nada; Sanji no era ni mucho menos su primer amante, él ya había estado con otros hombres y siempre había sido la parte activa excepto su primera vez. No le hacia ninguna gracia ser la parte pasiva y mucho menos con Sanji que se convirtió en su rival desde que se enroló en la tripulación.

Pero esa no era la esencia del problema; el problema era que el cocinero se despachaba gusto con él, y no solo de manera literal. El rubio no era el mejor amante; para Zoro era un absoluto dominador, era como el cochero que le manda correr al caballo con un látigo aún cuando este ya no puede mas; no demostraba ni un poco de respeto o cariño por el espadachín y, si, esa era la clave del problema. Zoro era suficientemente fuerte para quitarse a Sanji de encima pero, mentalmente, era incapaz.

_-¿Tan masoquista soy que le dejo hacer conmigo lo que le venga en gana?-_pensó-_de esta noche no pasa, hoy lo tumbo._

El sonido de la puerta de la torre de vigía abriéndose sacó al peliverde de sus pensamientos y hablando del rey de roma por la puerta asoma:

-¿Como esta mi nena esta noche?- dijo el cocinero entre falso cariño y chulería.

-¿A cual te refieres? ¿a la pesetera o a doña felicidad?

-A la princesa que esta delante de mis ojos, evidentemente- siguió diciendo mientras caminaba con paso elegante y un poco teatrero.

-Más te vale que no te estés refiriéndote a mi porque si no vas a tener que tragar la comida con una pajita- respondió en tono arrogante.

Sanji agarró de la mandíbula a Zoro poniendo los labios de este muy cerca de los suyos

-¿Es una orden?

-Eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca pero atente a las consecuencias – le desafió.

Sanji rió entre dientes y dijo:

-Te crees muy chulo pero cuando estamos solos acabas a mi merced.

Zoro le salió una vena en la frente y súbitamente se abalanzo sobre Sanji quedando este último debajo un poco sobre saltado

-Hoy me toca a mi- susurro el espadachín sensualmente al oído del cocinero.

-¿Que dices marimo de mierda?

-¿No me as oído? Te acabo de decir que hoy me toca a mi.- empezó a lamerle el ovulo

-¡Ey ey ey!- exclamo apartándolo- ¿Tan rápido vas a destrozar nuestra relación?

-Esto no va a destrozar nada Sanji, si de verdad tenemos una relación dejame tomar el control.-intento razonar.

-Claro¿y que más?- dijo con sarcasmo- ponte bocabajo.

-ponte tu.

-Mira Marimo, yo estoy contigo solo por esto,-un prensión, causa de la ansiedad, empezó a golpear en el pecho de Zoro.- no voy a dejar que me des ordenes. No te voy a obligar si no quieres, pero ya sabes. Así que decídete ya y no hagas perder más horas de sueño.-tras escuchar eso, como si de un hechizo se tratase, el espadachín dejo de hacer fuerza para retener al cocinero- así me gusta- dijo a la vez que le quitaba su camisa blanca.

Empezó a besarle el pecho, bajando por el cuerpo del peliverde hasta llegar a la altura debajo del ombligo. Le quito la faja para mas comodidad y mientras le daba besos en el cuello le desabrocho los pantalones y junto con su calzoncillos, que acabaron en la otra punta de la habitación.

Ya se había convertido en la situación de siempre: Sanji completamente vestido y el sin una sola pieza de ropa.

El rubio no hizo ninguna pausa, con una de sus expertas manos de cocinero tomó la hombría del peliverde y empezó a masagearla. Al principio lo hacia muy lento, cosa que no soportaba el espadachín, sabia que lo hacia para que le suplicara más y no quería caer en su juego.

-¿Qué te pasa Marimo? si quieres más picante en la ración solo tiene que pedírmelo.

No le respondió, aunque su gesto demostraba que se estaba acordando de todos los muertos del rubio; parece que su paciencia duró mas que la de Sanji ya que este aceleró el ritmo haciendo que el otro se corriese y no solo manchara el piso si no la ropa de su acompañante.

-Uff-resoplo el rubio-si que estabas necesitado-remató con algo de burla. Zoro no podía contestarle, ya era bastante difícil controlar su respiración y jadeos. La verdad es que Sanji tampoco espero a que le contestara. Cuando ya quería darse cuenta, estaba a a cuatro patas y dando la espalda a Sanji.

El cocinero le metió los dedos en la boca para ensalibarlos y rápidamente estos se introdujeron en la entrada sin el mas mínimo cuidado.

-Ah...- se quejo el peliverde.

-Perdona, se me olvidaba que eres un persona sensible.

-Hijo de..ah!-Sanji ya estaba dentro de él. Tal y como antes, empezó con un ritmo lento que se fue acelerando conforme pasaba el tiempo. El peliverde reprimía lo más que podía los jadeos pero instintivamente tuvo que agarrarse con una mano al sofá para no alzar la voz.

-Ya no puedes mas ¿eh?

-Callate.

Finalmente los dos acabaron derramándose. En cuanto Sanji salio de él cayo al suelo rendido, con la respiración entrecortada, completamente sudado y con las mejillas enrojecidas. Miró a Sanji, como siempre su gesto era entre inexpresivo y superioridad. Contemplado ese rostró se quedo dormido.

-Marimo de mierda, lo único que sabes hacer bien es dormir- dijo finalmente.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol despertaron al espadachín que se encontraba tapado con una manta y su ropa tirada por el suelo. Buscó con la mirada al cocinero pero no encontró en la habitación nada que se pareciera a él. Comprobando que se encontraba únicamente consigo mismo se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza y dio un fuerte puñetazo en el suelo.<p>

-Hijo de puta- mascullo entre dientes.

Estaba cabreado, cabreado con el mundo que no le había hacho nada, cabreado con el cocinero y cabreado consigo mismo. Con la cabeza gacha recordó por la situación que había pasado.

Recordó como las palabras le dejaron paralizado para que Sanji le diera un vuelco a la situación. Pensándolo, se sentía cada vez mas rabioso y avergonzado, ¿Por qué no era capaz de llevarle la contraria al maldito rubio pervertido ese? ¿Tanto le importaba que lo dejara? Pero si se llevaban fatal y la único que hacían bien juntos era enrollarse.

La luz del sol avisaba la llegada de la mañana así que no hacia falta que vigilara más, decidió vestirse y bajar a darse una ducha. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con el origen de sus perturbaciones haciendo el desayuno vestido con sus pantalones de siempre y una blusa de rayas verticales celestes y blancas metida dentro del pantalón; el cocinero se giró para ver quien había abierto la puerta pero al encontrarse con su amante hizo un gesto de decepción acumulando estrés al espadachín que le volvió a salir la vena en la frente.

-Si no te gusto vete con una puta.

-¿Para que voy a gastarme dinero si tu culo hace la misma función?- contestó de manera tajante.

Zoro ignoró ese comentario para no despertar al resto de los tripulantes con los gritos que Sanji propiciaría al recibir la soberana paliza que se merecía y siguió su camino hacia el baño.

-La próxima vez contrólate un poco me he tenido que cambiar entero por tu culpa.

Zoro paró en seco y dijo en tono desafiante.

-No fui el único que puso perdido todo.

-Puede, pero tu te llevas la mayoría no creas que un perra com…

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A LLAMARME ASI!

Finalmente Sanji se volvió para ver el rostro casi descompuesto por la ira des espadachín.

-Ya te dije ayer que tu no me das ordenes imbécil, te llamaré como a mi me de la gana- dijo en un tono frío y distante- y baja el tono de voz , vas a despertar a mis dos amores.

-No correspondidos- dijo el peliverde con malicia.

-Nadie ha preguntado tu opinión.

-Nadie me ha dicho que no la de.

-Vete a darte una ducha como un buen chico y deja de darme el coñazo.

El espadachín se giro hacia el baño mientras decía:

-Hijo de puta.

-mas bien amante de puta, no te parece- dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-_Tu no has oído nada, tu no has oído nada.-_ se repitió con insistencia el peliverde para no ir a cortarle el gaznate al rubio.

* * *

><p>La mañana surgió con toda naturalidad. Zoro salido de la ducha, se vistió con unos pantalones de color marrón anchos que le llegaban un poco por encima de las rodilla, un camiseta blanca bastante desarreglada, una playera roja y las típicas chanclas japonesas de madera; ya arreglado entró en la cocina y se encontró con su rutina. Nami y Robin hablaban tranquilamente mientras Sanji les hacia fiesta, Luffy jalaba, Chopper y Usopp escuchaban las nuevas ideas de Franki para el Sunny y Brook se evadía de la realidad con sus sonatas mañaneras.<p>

-Buenos días- dijo el espadachín con total naturalidad.

-Fuefos fias fofo fe fefafes a fugen- dijo el capitán con la boca llena de comida.

-Traducción: buenos días Zoro, te pareces a Mugen*- tradujo Usopp.

-¿Quien es ese?- pregunto con en ceño fruncido sin mirar a nadie.

-Es el personaje de un manga de samuráis que nos estamos leyendo Chopper, Luffy y yo- contesto el narizotas- es que vas vestido igual que él jejejeje, la verdad es que os parecéis bastante.

-¿En serio?

-Por desgracia no eres ficticio como él- dijo el cocinero.

-No estaba hablando contigo ceja extraterrestre.

-¿que me as llamado?

-Lo que me da la gana, vete ya para la cocina y deja de amargarme el desayuno que con que lo prepares tu tengo bastante.

-¡Vete a la mierda comida de ganado!

-Eso no me lo vuelves a repetir.

-¡Vete a la mierda comida de ganado!

Y se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro como siempre, y también como siempre quedaron inconscientes por el puñetazo propiciado de parte de la navegante.

-Por dios ¿es que no se puede tener ni un desayuno tranquilo en este barco?

-Parece que estos dos no cambiaran nunca- dijo Usopp.

-Que bonito, tocare una canción en honor a su amistad, YOHOHOOO!

-CABRONES, NO ME HAGAIS LLORAR- dijo el cyborg casi a gritos con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero como van a ser amigos si no hacen mas que darse porrazos e insultarse el uno al otro.

-Es su forma de decir "te quiero", Chopper- le respondió la navegante.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA que dos nakamas mas divertidos tengo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- carcajeaba Luffy mientras su segundo de a bordo y su cocinero seguían inconscientes.

-Es verdad eso que dicen de que hay amores que matan- murmullo el renito pensativo.

-Pero últimamente se les nota muy tensos ¿no os parece?- habló por fin la arqueóloga

-¿Tu crees Robin? yo los noto igual que siempre

-No sé navegante, últimamente solo hablan para pelearse, y sus peleas se han vuelto más agresivas. También noto a cocinero-san más... insistente de lo normal.

-Creo que son cosas tuya yo los noto igual que siempre, después de todo ellos siempre se han entendido a mamporros, nunca han tenido una conversación civilizada de más de cinco segundos, no creo que haya de que preocuparse.

-¡YOSH! Nami tiene razón, no hay de que preocuparse, ellos son tan buenos amigos como siempre- dijo el capitán con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Como estas tan seguro capitán?

-Porque son mis nakamas y los sé todo sobre ellos, como un buen capitán.

A Nami y a Robin les resbalo un gota de sudor, era increíble lo infantil que era su capitán y sin embargo gracias a él todos habían llegado donde estaban.

Llegando la hora de comer...

-¡SANJI COMIDAAAAAA!

-Ya voy, ya voy, pesado.

La navegante informó de que si no había contratiempos llegarían a la próxima isla a la mañana siguiente y así fue, un barco se cruzó en el camino del Sunny cuando podían divisar la siguiente porción de tierra de buena mañana.

-¡Ey! ¡Piratas!- les llamó la atención uno de los tripulantes mediante un interfono- deteneos, esa es la isla de Parthenos.

-¿Y que pasa con eso?- preguntó el chico de goma hurgándose la nariz mientras se detenía el barco poniéndose a la altura del otro

-Nosotros formamos parte del grupo de encargados de informar a todos los viajeros que llegan a la isla de que es la isla de la paz, sean lo que sean.

-¿Perdón? ¿Que nos quiere decir?- preguntó la navegante.

-Esta isla tiene un gran problema para los viajeros y es que el log pose tarda un mes en cargarse.

-¡Un mes! eso es demasiado tiempo, no podremos esquivar a los marines.- empezó Usopp a temblar.

-No te preocupes pelirroja mía yo te protegeré de todos los peligros que no aguarden incluso si tengo que dar mi propia vida, después de todo, no hay muerte mas bella que la muerte causada por amor.

-¿Y que mas información nos tiene que dar al respecto?- le ignoró ella.

-No os tenéis que preocupar por los marines, como os he dicho, Parthenos es la isla de la paz, anteriormente debido a la larga espera para que se cargara el log pose, los piratas causaban grandes devastaciones en la isla, ya sea por luchar contra los marines, por luchar con otros piratas o porque simplemente les apetecía. El caso es que por el bien de la isla se llegó a un acuerdo, los marines no perseguirían a los piratas y los piratas no causarían problemas, pero en el susodicho caso de que un pirata causara problemas este seria tachado, no solo para que los marines le pudieran poner la mano encima sino que los otros piratas también tendrían vía libre para atacarle.

-En otras palabras, que el que moleste será el punto de mira de todos los residentes en la isla con ganas de un poco de bronca- dijo el peliverde.

-Así es, no podréis luchar, sin embargo tenéis la ventaja de que no os atacaran.

-¿Pero como sabréis que no vamos ha hacer nada en cuanto nos dejéis solos?- dijo la arqueóloga.

-En el barco tengo unas pulseras que debéis poneros y que solo nosotros os podemos poner y quitar, ellas nos avisaran si causáis problemas.

-¿Y como os avisan esas pulseras?- preguntó Robin

-Lo siento pero es información restringida, si os dijéramos su funcionamiento podríais burlarlas.

-¿Y si nos negamos a ponérnoslas?- pregunto el espadachín.

-No podréis llegar a la isla, aparte de las pulseras también os tenemos que da un mapa para que podáis llegar a ellas sin problemas. El mar que rodea la isla esta rodeada por un laberinto de coral y solo se puede ir por un determinado camino señalado en el mapa.

-Vaya, parece que solo hay un camino, sin ese mapa esta claro que no vamos a llegar a la isla al menos no de una pieza- dijo el cocinero.

-P-pu-pues e-entonce-ce-ces n-no v-vayamos a esa isla-la- dijo Usuff con cierta ansiedad y miedo.

-Pero narizlarga-kun, si no pasamos por esa isla no llegaremos a la siguiente, nos quedaríamos vagando en el mar- explicó la morena.

-A mi esto me da muy mala espina-dijo el espadachín

-Espadachín-san a ti todo te da mala espina.

-¡JA!- rió el cocinero

-¿Y a ti que te pasa idiota pervertido?

-Nada, me hace gracia que a ti también te de miedo la isla. Lo siento pero estaré demasiado ocupado protegiendo a mis dos Afroditas como para preocuparme de Hefestos.

-Habla en cristiano, imbécil.

-Tu no me das ordenes ¡inculto!

-¡A CALLAR DE UNA VEZ LOS DOS PAR DE MAMARRACHOS!- gritó la navegante sobresaltando a los dos muchachos, aunque uno de ellos murmurando "que guapa esta cuando se enfada". -Luffy, tu eres el capitán y tu decides que hacemos.

-…

-¿Luffy?

-¡QUITEMOSLE EL MAPA POR LA FUERZAAAAAAAA!

Tan prono como terminó la frase recibió un capón de la navegante.

-¿COMO VAMOS A HACER ESO MENDRUGO?

-¡PUES ENTONCES NO ME PREGUNTES! Yo solo digo lo que creo que es mejor.

-Pero esta claro que si hacemos eso seria lo mismo que ponernos las pulseras y hacer bronca.

-¿Ah si? Pues entonces no queda otra salida… ¡NOS PONDREMOS LAS PULSERAS Y SEREMOS UNOS CARAJOTES DE BUENOS!

Y así, los tripulantes de sombrero de paja aceptaron las condiciones y desembarcaron en Parthenos. Era una isla bastante grande al igual que bella. Las casas parecían del antiguo Japón con las paredes blancas y los tejados azul eléctrico, había muchas tiendas, hoteles, restaurantes, chiringuitos…. Que no contrastaban en absoluto con los inmensos arboles de tronco blanco y hojas celestes. Tenía todo lo necesario para pasarse unas buenas vacaciones.

-¡Sugoi! Esto es maravilloso- gritó encantada la pelirroja.

-¡TU SI QUE ERES MARAVILLOSA AMADA MIA!- manifestó Sanji con intención de abrazar a la navegante y encontrándose únicamente con un vacío de aire.

-Bueno chicos, Robín y yo nos vamos de compras, os he dado dinero suficiente para que os las apañéis durante una semana y hasta que esta no acabe no quiero saber nada mas al respecto ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, señora.- respondieron todos al unísono

De esta manera se separaron. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper fueron a divertirse y sobre todo a comer, por lo que el dinero no les iba a durar mucho si no tenían cuidado; Franky fue a ver los materiales importados para sus ideas con el barco; Brook decidió quedarse de vigilante, después de todo nunca nadie sabe; Sanji ignoró completamente a su nakama de cabellera verdosa y se fue gritando "a ligar", dejando así al espadachín con sus pensamientos, este también se fue por su lado.

Zoro, al contrario de lo que el cocinero pensara, o cualquier otra gente, no le importaba lo más mínimo lo que Sanji hiciera o dejara de hacer; no le importaba que ligara o que hiciera fiesta a Robin y Nami delante de él. Era extraño, aunque le resultase un comino como se las arreglara con su vida, por otra parte, le ponía completamente nervioso que le dejara. Cuanto más lo pensaba más absurda le parecía esa situación.

Movido por sus pensamientos llegó sin haberlo planeado a un restaurante marítimo. Le rugía el estomago, así que pensó que no era mala idea dejarse de tonterías y comer algo. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un plato de arroz con calamar: a los cinco minutos ya estaba servido.

-Que aproveche – dijo tras un suspiro y empezó a comer.

Oyó como la puerta del restaurante se volvía a abrir pero no les presto mucha atención; el cliente recién llegado se sentó al lado suyo.

-Una cerveza por favor.

Al escuchar la voz se quedó pensativo

-_¿E__sa voz no la he oído antes?_- y de repente le dio un vuelco el corazón al recordar de quien se trataba, giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia el cliente para darse cuenta de que estaba en lo cierto.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo sin veros- saludo de una forma alegre y natural.

-¿QUE COJONES HACES TU AQUÍ?

**Continuara...**

**Notas:** bueno, y aquí llega el final del principio xD. Si, Mihawk me ha salido un poco raro, y más raro que va ha salir xDUu pero antes de echármelo en cara aviso que esa personalidad tiene sus razones (a parte de porque a mi me hacia ilusión así) y que no descartéis volver a var al inquebrantable Mihawk.

Y antes de irme, Mugen*, uno de los protagonistas de Samurai Champloo, no pude evitarlo, me recuerda mucho a Zoro en cierta manera xD y en japo tienen la misma voz.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

-¿QUE COJONES HACES TU AQUÍ?- gritó en medio del restaurante tirando la silla al suelo.

-moderaos un poco, os recuerdo que estáis en un sitio publico no en una parada de camioneros- continuó hablando sin dejar de retirar su penetrante vista del muchacho del pelo raro. Zoro no salía de su sorpresa, el rival al que había jurado vencer a cualquier precio estaba tan tranquilo tomándose una cerveza a su lado, vestido con unos vaqueros y una blusa negra, y no solo eso sino que también le sermoneaba.

-¿pero tu ves normal sentarte a mi lado tan pacho como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida y encima sermonearme?-dijo aun alterado.

-bueno, en una isla con estas condiciones...si.

-¿como que si? no es normal que dos personas algún día se darán espadazos hasta reventarse coman tan tranquilos el uno al lado del otro.

-supongo que os entiendo, pero si os sentís incómodo sois libre de iros.

-¿yo? ¿Y porque yo?

-vos sois el que se siente incómodo ¿no pretenderéis que frustre mi preciada tranquilidad solo porque vos no os encontréis a gusto?

-pu-pues...esto... yo…ains…-suspiró resignado, es verdad que en esa condiciones no podía hacer nada, sin embargo irse era una muestra de debilidad, así que recogió su silla para sentarse y retomó su almuerzo, aunque no pudo comer tranquilo ya que su acompañante no dejaba de mirarle.

-¿no me acabas de sermonear por mis malos modales?

-si, así es.

-es de mala educación quedarse mirando fijamente a una persona, sobre todo, si está comiendo.

-tienes razón pero tu no eres el indicado para darme de lecciones de comportamiento.

-es normal que grite si me sorprendes de esa manera.

-no solo habéis gritado si no que también habéis pronunciado improperios en vuestra exclamación, pero aun así no me estáis mostrando modales si mientras que coméis posáis los codos en la mesa.

Zoro bufó. Con tal de que dejara de mirarle, y por suerte se callara, puso los brazos correctamente.

-¿contento?

-retozo en la dicha- dijo con un aire burlón.

-¿me vas a dejar comer tranquilo ahora?

-no sabia que mi presencia os intranquilizara.

-¿_es que no te vas a callar nunca?_-pensó un poco harto y dijo-cuando nos conocimos no parecías ser de esta manera

-esa vez no nos conocimos, nos batimos en duelo, es ahora cuando nos estamos conociendo.

-pues no deberíamos conocernos.

Mihawk lo miró con la cara un poco desconcertada

-¿y quien nos lo impide?

-claramente, muestra situación, no quiero que me de pena atravesarte el gaznate cuando te derrote.

-¿no estáis siendo un poco prepotente?- por su tono de voz denotaba que el último comentario del peliverde no le había gustado nada; Zoro rió para si mismo, por fin era él el que le hacia de rabiar.

-no soy prepotente, solo soy realista.

-la realidad es una cosa y un sueño otra.

-algún día dejará de ser un sueño para ser una realidad-dijo mirándolo a la cara con gesto desafiante- nadie me va impedir alcanzar mi sueño, y tu menos.

El moreno se quedó observando esa mirada de decisión unos segundos. Resignado, apartó la vista del espadachín y la fijo en su cerveza medio vacía.

-ya...- dijo al fin- espero que tengáis suerte.

Zoro no respodió, estaba harto de ese clon de Mihawk, ya tenia suficiente con perder un oportunidad para alcanzar su sueño por las condiciones de esa maldita isla para que además el hombre al que debía superar se riera en su cara. Terminó de comer y sin decir nada pagó la cuenta y salió por la puerta. Entonces, justo al abandonar el interior del restaurante, vio el cielo teñido de rojo, estaba atardeciendo.

Puede que un atardecer no tuviera nada de especial más que su romanticismo, pero en breve el espadachín descubrió que los atardeceres de allí eran algo diferentes. Y la diferencia estaba en los arboles, pues estos, antes visto de color azul, ahora iban cambiando al color rojo como si se contagiaran unos a otros.

-Roronoa- lo llamó el moreno por detrás. Con cara de pesadez se giró para ver Mihawk.

-¿ahora que cojones quieres?- dijo malhumorado. Vio la cara del mayor, era inexpresiva, pero sus ojos emanaban determinación. El mayor se abalanzó sobre él y lo atrapó entre sus brazos con fuerza y ternura.

-os estaba esperando.- dijo Mihawk al tiempo que reforzaba el abrazo y besaba el cabello del mas joven, que la reacción normal de este hubiera sido apartarse de inmediato, sin embrago no lo hizo, bien por la sorpresa o por la ternura que salía de los brazos del mayor, nunca había sentido ese cariño y con esa fuerza.

-¿pe-pero que… haces?- dijo aun muy sorprendido- la gente va a pensar…

-no os preocupéis, nadie nos mira, están todos atónitos por los arboles- dijo susurrando mientras le daba un casto beso en el cuello, proporcionado un ligero escalofrío al peliverde que le hizo reaccionar apartándose bruscamente del otro.

-¿que demonios haces?

No contesto, su mirada volvía a ser inexpresiva aunque Zoro pudo ver que sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-¿porque has hacho eso?- preguntó incrédulo de a situación con la mano en el cuello, justo donde el otro le había besado.

-ahora... no os lo puedo explicar.

-¿como? primero en el restaurante, y ahora me abrazas ¡me besas el cuello! ¿y me dices que no me lo puedes explicar?- gritó cada vez más alterado.

-ahora no, venid hoy a las nueve a la plaza central y os lo explicaré todo.

-un momento, tu explicación no va a cambiar de aquí a unas horas ¿que leches estas tramando?

-si dudáis de mi palabra, siempre estará en vuestra decisión no acudir a la cita.

Zoro se lo planteó varias veces antes de contestarle, no quería huir de la situación, y menos si era Mihawk el que estaba implicado.

-júrame que no tramas nada malo, ya sea en contra de mi o de mis compañeros.- dijo en un tono severo.

-os lo juro- Zoro pensó si confiar en su palabra sería buena idea, después de todo era un pirata, pero también era un espadachín como él, tenia sentido del honor.

-esta bien, hoy a las nueve en la plaza central, allí estaré- tras decir esto, salió corriendo. Mihawk se fijó en el hasta perder su figura de vista, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa

-_jum, estabais algo colorado Roronoa- pensó ojos de halcón mientras veía como la figura del joven espadachín se alejaba_.

* * *

><p>Corrió casi a una velocidad del sonido, velocidad con la que hubiera llegado en tres minutos al barco pero su sentido de la orientación lo convirtieron en quince. Ni tan siquiera se fijo si había nadie en el Sunny, entró en su habitación, se sentó en el suelo y agacho la cabeza cubriéndosela con los brazos.<p>

¿Que había pasado hace un momento?¿ porque se había comportado de esa manera? y ¿a que venia la escenita del abrazo mientras lo arboles cambiaban de color?

¡Sanji! Sanji le había tocado miles de veces y nunca había sentido lo que acababa de sentir con ojos de halcón, incluso tenia la necesidad de sentir ese tacto otra vez.

_-maldita sea-_gritó para sus adentros. No podía ser, era imposible que se hubiera enamorado de él, no lo conocía como persona, y había decidido vencerle, pero su determinación para llegar a conseguir su sueño se había ido al traste. Tenia que aclarar sus ideas, no le quedaba otra que ir a la cita acordada.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Zoro-san ¿te encuentras bien? como has llegado tan corriendo me he preocupado-dijo el esqueleto detrás de la puerta.

-si Brook, estoy bien, solo... me apetecía darme una carrera.

-¡oh! Yo también haré lo mismo para ejercitar los músculos de las piernas….PERO LOS ESQUELETOS SOLO TENEMOS HUESOS! YOHOHOHOOOOO!-y se fue alegremente cantando su canción.

El espadachín decidió no esperar sentado hasta la hora acordada, entre otras cosas porque ya empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de todo lo que tenía que pensar, así que decidió ponerse a entrenar con las pesas. Cansado de entrenar se fue para la ducha y se vistió con una ropa mas arreglada pero en cuanto vio lo que estaba haciendo se la quito bruscamente y se volvió a poner la misma ropa de antes.

Todavía quedaban dos horas antes de las nueve, por lo que decidió tomarse una siesta. Cuando se despertó eran las nueve menos veinte, se levantó y bajó del barco.

-Zoro-san ¿a donde vas?- pregunto el músico desde la cubierta.

-voy a dar un paseo.

-vale, esta bien, pero recuerda que Sanji-san sirve la comida a las diez y no le gusta que la comida se enfrié.

-de acuerdo, intentare volver pronto.- eso era lo último que le preocupaba en ese momento.

-que te vaya bien, YOHOHOHOOO!

-vale, adiós Brook- y emprendió su "paseo".

-creo que esta algo raro..- dijo el esqueleto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Ojos de halcón se encontraba en la plaza central; dicha plaza estaba dispuesta a mayor altura que los edificios de al rededor, se podía acceder a ella por un gran escalinata hecha de piedra blanca al igual que el resto del montículo. En el centro de la plaza se encontraba una fuente formada por una gran taza y sin embrago con el chorro muy pequeño, dando la impresión de lago encajonado. Al entrar por la escalinata se podía ver de frente como sobresalía un gran árbol típico de esa isla que, por la fuerza gravitacional de la tierra, se desprendían de sus ramas las hojas para que estas cayeran suavemente en el lago encajonado.<p>

Ya era de noche, los arboles, al igual que lo hicieron a la hora de comer, volvieron a cambiar de color ya hace rato, ahora sus hojas eran negras como la noche, sin embrago desprendían brillos similares a la de las estrellas, era algo realmente hermoso, algo que a Mihawk le hubiera gustado contemplar con el joven espadachín, por eso lo citó a las nueve, la hora del cambió, pero ya eran las diez y media y el citado aún no se había presentado.

_-supongo que era evidente-_dijo para sus adentros-_no puedo esperar que en nuestras circunstancias el me acepte sin pensárselo dos veces; aún así, tenia muchas esperanzas, pero el hombre al igual que vive de ellas muere de decepciones. El muchacho ya me a dado un plantón de una hora y media, creo es una tontería seguir pensando que aparecerá, será mejor que me vaya.-pensó_ mientras se incorporaba.

-¡Ojos de halcón!- gritó alguien mientras subía por la escalinata a la que el moreno dirigió su vista rápidamente.

Subiendo las escaleras llegó corriendo el joven de pelo verde, intentando normalizar la respiración y un poco sudoroso. El muchacho corrió hacia el mayor pero en el trayecto se le rompieron las chanclas de madera y se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Roronoa!- dijo el mayor mientras se dirigía hacía el joven- ¿estáis bien?

-¡joder, todas las calles son iguales!- le dijo en un tono alto de voz a la vez que despegaba la cara manchada de tierra del suelo.

-¿Qué?-decía mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡que no encontraba la plaza ni a la de tres! y eso que salí a las nueve menos veinte del barco para buscar la dichosa plaza y aún así he llegado tarde.

-¿habéis estado... dos horas intentando buscar la plaza?

-eee...-pensó un momento que iba a decir-si..

Mihawk mostró un espontanea sonrisa, no solo no había rehusado ir a la cita si no que se había esforzado por llegar.

-¿Porque sonríes así? Me pones nerviosos ¿Por qué me abrazaste antes? ¿porque te comportas de esa manera?

El mayor, suspirando de alivio, sacó un pañuelo se su bolsillo y mientras limpiaba las mejillas del joven dijo:

-os estaba esperando, toda mi vida os he estado esperando, antes de conoceros solo me acompañaba mi espada, y me gustaba eso, hasta conoceros…. Vuestras palabras, vuestros actos... pensé que únicamente me conmovisteis, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era algo más, de que moría por veros, de volver a escuchar vuestra voz, y saber más de vuestra merced.

-pero lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido ¿como puedes enamorarte de un persona que apenas sabes su nombre?

-eso mismo le dije a mi persona tantas veces. Pero seguir negándolo seria como llamarme estúpido. No puedo vivir sin vos, y si mi destino es morir por el filo de vuestra espada no dudéis en esa seria mi muerte mas deseada.

Zoro no contestó, le costaba mantenerle la mirada a si que la fijo en el suelo.

-¿no me vais a decir nada?

El peliverde suspiró con pesar.

-voy a creerte, pero te diré que eres jodido un egoísta.

Él abrió su penetrantes ojos amarillos sorprendido, pero no dijo nada permitiendo continuar al muchacho.

-yo tenia, no solo un sueño, sino también una promesa que debía cumplir antes de morirme ¿como voy a dar muerte a alguien que me confiesa eso? y la escusa de "me haría feliz que me mates" no me vale. Has destrozado algo por lo que llevo luchando toda mi vida ¿que se supone que debo hacer ahora?- pronunciaba estas palabras sin dejar de mirar el suelo y apretando los puños. Ojos de halcón le abrazó con más ternura aún que la primera vez.

-si habéis perdido el sentido de vuestra vida, por favor, ofrecedme la oportunidad de ocupar ese lugar, dejadme convertirme el sentido de vuestra vida.

El joven, sin saber muy bien porque, correspondió el abrazo aferrándose fuertemente al mayor y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Se sentía tan inútil, no había podido cumplir la promesa que la hizo a Kuina, la persona que más importante había sido en su vida; también había fallado Luffy que había puesto toda su confianza en él. Para colmo las palabras de Mihawk le hacia sentir muy feliz y eso a la vez le hacía sentir peor.

Mihawk por su parte sentía como el joven intentaba reprimir esas lágrimas, pero no dijo nada, no sabia que decir para que se sintiera mejor, se limitó a esperar el tiempo que hiciera falta. Si tan solo no se hubieran encontrado en esas circunstancias, pero a pesar de ello sentía que Zoro había nacida para estar con él.

-os amo.-dijo con tanta sinceridad que el rayito de esperanza que tenia e peliverde de que solo intentaba embaucarlo, se apagó.

* * *

><p>Entre el tiempo que había estado con Mihawk y el tiempo que había tardado en encontrar el camino de vuelta se habían hecho casi las una de la mañana cuando llegó al barco. Se arrepintió un poco de no aceptar su ofrecimiento de acompañarlo al Sunyy pero también necesitaba estar solo . Todo había sido demasiado repentino, demasiado irreal; no tenia ningún sentido y, sin embargo, no le guardaba ningún rencor a Mihawk, aunque... ¿cómo guardarle rencor a una persona que dice que te ama con toda su alma? pero incluso podía decir que estaba contento.<p>

-_que cojones..¿de que me estoy alegrando? Le acabo de conocer, y solo acepte quedar mañana con él porque.. porque... ¡ah! ¡mierda!._

Subió al barco y entró en la cocina, allí se encontraba un plato de comida envuelto en papel albal, lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que no había cenado.

-¿no llegas un poco tarde marimo?- dijo el cocinero entrando en la cocina.

-me perdí, no conozco todavía la isla.

-solo un capullo como tu puede ser tan gilipoyas como para perderse durante cuatro horas. Bueno, ahí tienes tu comida, y aunque es una delicatesen como todo lo que yo preparo no esta en su punto porque un desconsiderado le ha dado plantón.

-esta bien, no importa, mejor eso que nada.

Se dirigió hacia el plato pero antes de que pudiera llegar se encontró en el suelo con Sanji encima agarrándole de las muñecas.

-¿Pero que haces imbécil?

-shhhh… vas a despertar a los demás- dijo en un tono mas sensual- no esperaras que después de despreciar mi comida te iras impune ¿no? Si quieres comer vas a comer primero lo que yo te diga.

-¡y un mierda!

-te he dicho que no alces la voz.

-suéltame.

- te soltare cuando cumplas con tu "deber"-dijo agarrándole esta ves con una sola mano las muñecas mientras le bajaba los pantalones con la otra.

-¡te he dicho que pares!

-cuantas veces te voy a decir que tu no me das ordenes. Tu me perteneces.

-¿desde cuando?

-¿acaso ya no quieres que sigamos juntos? ¿quieres que acabe esto?- el corazón del peliverde comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza.

-yo…no.

-¿no "que"?

-no quiero que esto acabe.- dijo sintiendo como si cada palabra fuera una patada en la entrepierna.

Sanji rió entre dientes.

-lo ves, da igual cuantas veces te resistas, siempre acabara de la misma forma, porque eres incapaz de hacer nada sin mi. Vamos a darte un poco de caña.

**Continuara...**

**Nota:** si... lo sé, esto tiene tanta azúcar que se os van a quedar los dientes negros.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Notas:** se me olvidó aclara el porqué de la forma de hablar de Mihawk; al igual que en vez de escribir Usopp escribía Ussuff, pues Mihawk en vez de hablar como un español contemporáneo habla castellano antiguo. Esto venia de influencia del anime de One Piece en España, que así ponían las cosas y así me gustaban xD.

**Capitulo 3**

Empezó otro día en su vida. Se levantó con desgana y gran dolor en el cuerpo; el cocinero le había hecho magulladuras y moratones por todos lados, no sabia si realmente se había enfadado tanto o simplemente lo de la comida era una excusa para darle semejante palizón, aunque las razones poco importaban.

Volvió ese sentimiento de angustia, en condiciones normales si el cocinero se hubiera atrevido a tocarle un pelo seria el que le diera un paliza, estaba harto, pero ya llevaba tres meses harto y sin hacer nada; siempre la misma historia: todas las noches se veía con Sanji, se resistía de manera natural pero el rubio hablaba de romper la relación y consecuentemente el se volvía manso por decirlo de alguna forma. Lo mas sorprendente es que bastaban que dijera cuatro tonterías.

Lo peor era que, después de todo ese repetitivo teatrucho con Sanji, se sentía como una mierda; no por lo golpes sino mentalmente, todas las mañanas tras pasar la noche con el rubio se sentía rabioso y hundido.

Pero, desgraciadamente, ese día no solo era eso. No era solo Sanji por lo que tenia ese mal estar; el día anterior había sido el mas absurdo de su vida y durante las siguientes semanas parecía que iba a ir todo en la misma linea, pero puede que lo más absurdo de todo fuera él mismo. Su relación con Sanji ya era lo suficientemente rara para que ahora se metiera otro mas; él no había correspondido a Mihawk pero tampoco lo rechazó, que era lo que debería haber hecho pero... la verdad era, que al acordarse de él le producía cierta calidez.

Dejando su quebraderos de cabeza a un lado, abandonó la cama y se vistió con unos pantalones negros, sus típicas botas y una camiseta negra. Bajó a la cocina, como de costumbre, él era el último en levantarse.

-bueno, esta isla es una isla de primavera, sin embargo, las lluvias son medianamente fuertes, no es que vayamos a encontrarnos con algo como Water 7 pero aun así es mejor ir con botas y paraguas porque son muy imprevistas, aunque que claro está que todos vosotros vais hacer lo que os de la gana. Buenos días Zoro, tan rutinario como siempre.-le saludo la navegante.

-buenos días- dijo en un bostezo.

-¡eh! Animal de granja esa no es forma de dirigirse a una señorita-le regaño el cocinero.

-¿hoy tampoco me vas a dejar tranquilo?-le respondió enfadado, no solo tenia que aguantarle por la noche si no también por el día- un día de estos te voy a tirar por la borda.

-dudo que hagas eso cuando ni siquiera puedes "tumbarme".

No había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de las segundas con que iba el rubio, así que se produjo otra vez una pelea que fue parada por porrazos permitiendo tener el resto del desayuno tranquilo.

-ah, por cierto- continuó hablando la navegante- seria mejor que quitásemos la bandera pirata.

-¿?-le grito el capitán en el oído- ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA, DESGRACIADA?

- ¡NO VUELVAS A GRITARLE A SI A NAMI-SWAN!-le gritó el cocinero lanzando una lluvia de patadas sobre su capitán.

-Luffy- volvió a continuar la navegante un poco mas seria y enfadada- entiendo lo de la bandera pero es lo mejor.

-¿pero porque Nami? si somos piratas, una bandera es nuestro mayor orgullo- dijo el renito.

-ya lo se Chopper, pero esta isla es más curiosa de lo que creemos. Aquí nadie sabe nada acerca del exterior, es un modo de paz. Aunque los marines, piratas y otra gente conocida que vengan aquí se conozcan no lo harán los nativos de esta isla porque se han apartado del mundo.

-es una medida anti exclusividad- siguió la arqueóloga- si la gente supiera quien es cada cual el trato seria diferente para cada persona, de esta manera implantan una especie de isonomía. Pero si llevamos la bandera en el barco la gente se dará cuenta de que somos piratas y rehusaran el contacto con nosotros.

-pero nosotros somos piratas, es normal que nos traten como a piratas.

-Luffy, vamos a ser piratas toda la vida ¿no crees que por un vez podríamos ser gente normal? sin miedo a que no teman o nos miren con recelo o por encima del hombro.

-pero ese es problema de la gente no nuestro.

-¡ay! Esta bien ¿que te parece si lo llevamos a votación?- le sugirió un poco harta de intentar razonar.

-de acuerdo, yo digo que no la quitamos.

-yo lo que diga mi querida Nami-swan- dijo el rubio dando vueltas con los ojos de corazón.

-que poca personalidad- dijo el peliverde por lo bajo

-¿me has dicho algo?- dijo el cocinero.

-¿yo?¿a ti?ni se me ocurriría!- respondió en un tono irónico

-es verdad, no tienes cojones.

-te vas a ente….

-ZORO!-Atrajo su atención la navegante- ¿Tu que decides?

-yo opino que la ultima palabra la tiene el capitán, pero si lo vais a someter a votación me da lo mismo, haced lo que os de la gana

-yo la verdad es que también estoy de parte de la navegante, me gustaría descansar bien después de tantas batallas.

-yo soy el capitán Usopp, que no teme a nada ni a nadie, y que siempre sigue con orgullo la bandera pirata, pero en esta ocasión no es cosa de orgullo, así que no veo problema en quitarla durante el transcurso en esta isla.

-¡que! Usopp ¿tu también?

-no hay porque tomárselo tan a pecho Luffy.

-juuuu- se quejo el capitán con un mohín.

-yo estoy de parte de Luffy, aunque a mi también me gustaría que la gente no nos mirará mal somos piratas y debemos hacer honor al signo de la libertad.-dijo el renito

-yo por mi parte- dijo Brook- mi situación no cambia nada así que yo me abstengo a voto.

-yo también creo que quitarla es mejor, así tendré mas libertad para ir a las tiendas.

-¿pero no te parece que también tendrías mas libertad si no fueras como un pervertido?

-es que amigo narizotas, yo no soy un pervertido, soy un súper pervertido ¡SUPEEEEEEEER!

_-y encima se enorgullece-_pensó el simpático mentiroso con una gota de sudor.

-dos votos para dejar la bandera, cuatro para quitarla y dos que se abstienen de votar- recontó la navegante- lo siento por aquellos que no estén conformes pero la audiencia a decidido que la bandera debe abandonar la casa.

-deberías dejar de ver Gran Hermano- le aconsejó el narizotas provocando una carcajada general.

Quitaron la bandera y cada uno se fue de paseo por la ciudad a hacer lo que les apeteciera ya que era una oportunidad única.

Zoro se puso en marcha con las hojas de los arboles celestes de nuevo; habían quedado en el mismo restaurante donde se encontraron el día anterior, idea de Mihawk pensando que si Zoro no conocía la isla lo mejor era escoger un sitio donde ya habían estado, pero ojos de halcón no sabia hasta que punto llegaba la mala orientación del peliverde y gracias a su ignorancia frente a este asunto tubo que esperar una media hora a su acompañante.

-lo siento-dijo el joven cuando llegó- sigo sin conocer mucho la isla.

-esta bien. Supongo que antes de la cita queríais daros un paseo para conocer la ciudad.

-¿que? No, he venido directamente desde el barco.

-pero...¿ vuestro bajel no era el que llevaba un mascaron con forma de girasol?.

-en realidad es de un león, pero a veces se confunde ¿Por qué?

-pues que esta allí-señaló con el dedo por detrás de Zoro.- ¿lo veis? Se ve el mascaron por detrás del tejado de ese edificio.

-pero eso no puede ser llevo caminando mas de tres cuartos de hora ¿PERO COÑO HACE EL SUNNY AHÍ?- se exaltó al ver que el barco apenas se encontraba a veinte pasos del restaurante.

-vaya, vuestra nefasta orientación subyugaría a cualquiera.

Zoro se puso como un tomate al instante.

-yo.. yo no... ¡bah! ¡déjalo!

-vamos, no os pongáis así- dijo mientras se acercaba al muchacho. A Zoro se le aceleró el corazón cuando vio que le iba a acariciar la mejilla, pero el mayor se paró en seco y bajó la mano.-seguidme por favor, si sois tan amable.

Mihawk empezó a caminar seguido por el joven. Tenia unas ganas terrible de volver a abrazarle pero el chico, sin haberlo rechazado, no lo había correspondido por lo que hacer algo tan familiar podía resultarle incómodo al joven y eso era lo último que quería, después de todo, hasta hace un día eran enemigos a muerte y lo mejor era no precipitarse.

Zoro siguió a Mihawk sin rechistar, estaba un poco decepcionado por la parada en seco de su guía,; supuso que lo había hecho para que no se sintiera incómodo. Le hubiera gustado decirle que no le importaba que le tocara pero tenia que aparentar algo de resistencia, ya estaba siendo demasiado permisivo, además no le había correspondido; la verdad era que aceptar esa "cita" no era una buena idea.

-¿vuestro compañeros están al corriente de este asunto?- dijo el moreno sacando al espadachín de sus pensamientos.

-no, es demasiado precipitado. Tu y yo, hace menos de 24 horas hemos pasado de ser rivales a….

-salir juntos- terminó por él.

-si- aunque el no lo hubiera denominado así- el caso es que no se como explicarles la situación.

Y era cierto; no tenia ni idea de cómo le iba a decir a los demás como había renunciado a su sueño y como se había "enamorado" del hombre al que debía de vencer. Ni siquiera estaban al corriente de su relación con Sanji que ya era difícil de explicar puesto que ni el mismo la entendía.

-no os preocupéis, os entiendo, puedo esperar.

Con esas palabras el peliverde sintió un poco de alivio y tranquilidad. Sabía que el otro se refería también a una respuesta concreta.

Al final llegaron a su destino. Se pararon delante de un edificio que contrastaba bastante con las casas al estilo japonés. Este edificio correspondía a una arquitectura griega de orden jónico. En el entablamento se podía apreciar una inscripción, Atenea.

-¿y este edificio?

-es la biblioteca principal de la isla, ¿queríais ir algún otro sitio?

-no, me da lo mismo.

Entraron en la biblioteca. Mihawk miraba libros y hablaba mientras Zoro se dedicaba a observar y escucharle.

-¿sabéis? El nombre de la isla viene dado por esta biblioteca, que fue lo primero en construirse incluso antes que el nombre. Atenea es una diosa de la antigüedad que representa la sabiduría y Parthenos uno de los sobrenombres que se le da a esta diosa, Atenea Parthenos significa Atenea virgen, por eso decidieron nombrar así a esta isla para que sabiduría y pureza estuvieran unidas.- Zoro lo escuchaba atentamente, era raro, pero no podía parar de mirarlo.- ¿No os interesa ningún libro?

-no…veras... es que yo…- decía rascándose la cabeza

-no me digáis que no sabéis leer- dijo con una gran cara de desconcierto.

-¡CLARO QUE SE LEER IMBECIL!

-shhhhhhh- les mandó callar la bibliotecaria

- es que yo no soy muy de libros- dijo en un tono mas bajo del normal.

-no habéis leído libros nunca.

-si, pero solo cuando era muy pequeño, cuando decidí "mi destino" también decidí apartar cualquier cosa que no me ayudara a ser mas fuerte.

El mayor lo observó con culpabilidad y pensó en cuan grande seria el sueño del joven para aparta todo lo demás y en un solo día el se lo había roto como si de cristal se tratase.

-Lo lamento.

-¿um?

-quiero decir...- pensó que volver a rememora eso no seria bueno para el peliverde- que tal ves debí llevaros a un sitio en el que os sintierais mas cómodo...

-no, no te preocupes, puedo estar...- no quería que lo tomara por un tonto, pero pretender algo que no era lo veía mas tonto- por... aquí.

Mihawk se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata, debería haberle preguntado antes de ir ningún sitio; vio como el joven bajaba la cabeza con la mirada puesta en la estantería y las mejillas algo enrojecidas y las manos en los bolsillos, la verdad es que se le veía muy tierno, tanto que esta vez no se pudo resistirse acercarse a él, le levantó el mentón con delicadeza obligando a mirarle.

-me gustáis tal como sois- le dijo susurrándole- venid conmigo- añadió dándose la vuelta y señalándole que le siguiera.

Zoro se estaba poniendo más nervioso a cada segundo, ese hombre cada vez tenía más control sobre sus acciones.

-tomad, este libro lo llevo leyendo desde hace mucho tiempo, no es difícil de entender ni tampoco demasiado fácil, puede que os guste.

-esto…vale….

-nunca es tarde para empezar a leer- le dijo con una sonrisa. Zoro no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar el libro, no es que no le gustara leer si no que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo pero no le quería hacer un feo a su acompañante.

Se sentaron en una mesa, Zoro con un libro y Mihawk con cinco, y empezaron a leer.

-Yurakiur…- lo llamo el joven.

-decidme.

-¿sabes quienes eran Afrodita y Hefestos?

-claro, pero en ese libro no aparecen.

-es curiosidad.

-ambos son divinidades de la misma religión que Atenea; Afrodita es la representante del amor, la belleza y Hefestos, que era su marido, era el forjador de las armas de Zeus, padre de todos los dioses. Hefestos, al contrario que Afrodita, es un ser deforme, cojo en las dos piernas, se dice que al nacer, su madre Hera, esposa de Zeus, sintió tanta repulsión de dar a luz a ese engendro que lo lanzó desde el paraíso de los dioses al mar y así se quedo cojo. Afrodita a pesar de estar casado con el le era constantemente infiel.

Zoro se quedó mirando al infinito con la mano en el cuello. Le había preguntado eso a Mihawk porque recordaba como se había referido a él Sanji por el nombre de Hefestos en una bastamte ocasión cercana. Como siempre, el rubio igual de agradable.

-¿os pasa algo?-pregunto preocupado al ver que el joven estaba cabizbajo.

-no, solo es que alguien me llamo Hefestos una vez.

-ja- rió con sarcasmo, incredulidad e incluso enfado- seria ciego o un demencial.

Zoro se quedo algo sorprendido ante la reacción del moreno, pero a la vez alagado, sintió como se le subían los colores.

-_ ah!¿porque me tengo que poner así por nada? a este ritmo se va a convertir en mi color de piel natural-_pensó.

Estuvieron un rato leyendo, se notaba la experiencia del mayor en la lectura porque cada pagina que el peliverde pasaba el moreno pasaba diez. Mihawk no le mentía, el libro no era muy complicado de entender ni tampoco era infantil. Se sorprendió de si mismo cuando se encontró totalmente sumergido en la historia.

-grrrrrrr.

-¿que es eso?- pregunto el moreno desconcertado.

-nada nada, no te preocupes- dijo con una sonrisa un poco falsa y una gota de sudor- grrrrrrr.

-... Roronoa, si teníais hambre podríais habérmelo dicho.

-lo siento, esto es vergonzoso- Dijo tapándose las mejillas en un tono carmín con la mano

-no os disculpéis, el tiempo vuela cuando lo disfrutas y leer es una de las dos cosas que me hace disfrutar mas del tiempo, debería haber estado mas atento.

-y… ¿Cuál es la otra?

-¿acaso no es evidente?- dijo dedicándole otra sonrisa.

El joven apartó la mirada aun mas avergonzado, sintió como la cálida mano del mayor le acariciaba suavemente el cabello.

-¿vamos a comer?- preguntó amablemente.

-…si- Respondió un poco cortado

Salieron de la biblioteca, realmente hacia un día maravilloso, los arboles del mismo color del cielo daban un aire armónico.

-¿porque cambian las hojas de los arboles?

-¿sabéis lo que es la clorofila?

-si, hasta ahí llego, gracias.-contestó con mirada desaprobatoria.

-bueno, el caso es que la clorofila de estos arboles es especial, cambian su color para aprovechar mejor las ondas solares. A estos arboles se les dio el nombre de Deméter, diosa de la agricultura, aunque también se les a dado el nombre de Lucifer.

-¿como el demonio de la religión cristiana?

-es cierto que es el mismo nombre que el del ángel caído, pero Lucifer viene significar el de la luz. Puede que sea porque cambien con la luz del sol.

-vaya…

-¿que?

-da la impresión de que lo sabes todo.

-no es que lo sepa todo es que soy mayor que vos y eso me a dado tiempo a adquirir mas conocimientos. No nos entretengamos más, no quiero que os muráis de inanición.

-ya vale con el cachondeito- se quejo el joven frunciendo el ceño.

-solo me preocupo por vos.

-no hace falta, llevo diecinueve años cuidándome yo solito y estoy perfectamente.

-oh! ¿diecinueve ya? Que mayor sois- fingió admiración con mucha ironía.

-mira tío, ríete de tu abuela.-grito avergonzado.

-lo siento pero es que os lo buscáis vos solo- afirmó con rotundidad- pero…-añadió en un tono mas serio- es normal que alguien no quiera que le pase nada malo a lo que mas quiere ¿No?

-supongo- dijo apartando la mirada.

Fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida pero no se sentaron a comer, Mihawk lo guió a fueras de la ciudad; dentro del bosque, muy iluminado a pesar de la densidad delos arboles. Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol y empezaron a comer. Tanto en la comida como después de terminar el almuerzo no se produjo palabra, ambos se quedaron observando su alrededor y de vez en cuando a su compañero de al lado.

Todo era muy tranquilo y pacifico, cualquier persona hubiera deseado pasar su vida en ese momento viendo como lentamente pasaba el tiempo. Zoro se durmió, poso sin darse cuenta su cabeza en el hombro de Mihawk.

-¿Roronoa?

Se fijó en el rostro del joven, al contrario que cuando estaba consciente, lo tenia muy relajado, incluso parecía mas niño. El mayor no quiso despertarle y para que estuviera más cómodo puso su cabeza en sus piernas. Realmente era adorable. Cuanto mas conocía mas sentía que era su destino estar con él.

Lentamente acercó sus labios a los del otro pero los volvió a alejar. No sabia si el peliverde sentía lo mismo, ya le había dicho que no podría matarlo después de su declaración pero ¿que significaba eso?

Le acariciaba es pelo suave mente con una mirada triste mientras escuchaba con gran atención su respiración y sin poder evitarlo. El también se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>El peliverde abrió lentamente los ojos, pudo ver que los arboles ya estaban de color rojo. Medio dormido se puso boca arriba, encontrándose con el rostro de Mihawk que le sobresaltó haciéndole que se incorporara bruscamente con la cara completamente roja.<p>

A pesar del movimiento tan brusco del joven el mayor no se despertó. Zoro se quedó mirándolo como embrujado por el atractivo de Mihawk. El peliverde no pensó lo que hizo pero lenta y dulcemente poso su mano en el rostro del otro, acercó sus labios a los del moreno y…

-¿_pero en que demonios estoy pensando?-_se dijo así mismo al tiempo que se apartaba y quedaba de espaldas al moreno-_le acabo de conocer, esto no tiene sentido. No debería estar aquí con él, no debería estar haciendo esto, que pasa con mi sueño, con Kuina, con mis compañeros. Lo estoy tirando todo por la borda. _

-¿os pasa algo?- sonó su dulce voz.

El peliverde se volvió para ver a Mihawk con una mirada preocupada, después de todo no le hacia gracia que tras despertarse lo primero que viera fuese al joven de espaldas y cabizbajo.

-no ¿porqué debería pasarme algo?- respondió en tono cortante.

-respondiéndome así solo me demostráis que si que os pasa algo- dijo en un tono severo.

-esa es mi forma de hablar, eso no quiere decir que me pase nada ¿acaso crees que por pasar un día juntos lo sabes todo de mi?- dijo con el ceño frunció y con un tono de voz que denotaba enfado. Ojos de halcón, aunque no lo mostraba, estaba sorprendido, no comprendía para nada a que venia esa actitud.

-¿he hecho algo que os haya molestado?

-no, no es eso, es que no creo que esto deba seguir.- Mihawk se le cayó el alma a los pies con esas palabras, no podía aceptarlo, no quería aceptarlo pero aún así…

-esta bien, os entiendo, no soy correspondido…-suspiró.- muchas gracias por acompañarme este día-dijo intentando que ningún sentimiento se reflejase en su cara- al menos... ¿podría pediros un favor?

-…esta bien- dudaba en que le iba a pedir pero sentía que se lo debía.

-¿podría abrazaros una vez mas?

Ahora el joven dudaba aún más, temía que si lo hacia se achantaría, pero era un ultimo favor, después de eso ya se acabaría todo.

-como quieras.

-gracias- Dicho esto rodeó al peliverde con sus brazos, su protector abrazo fue correspondido por el joven. Se quedaron así un rato, por mucho que lo quisieran negar ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro. Mihawk empezó a alejarse.

-¿queréis que os lleve al barco?

-no, gracias, creo que sabré llegar solo.- dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

-como queráis- y así se levantó, recogió las cosas y se fue dejando solo al peliverde.

El joven no lloró, no grito, no hizo nada. Sabia que el había provocado esa situación, pero, de alguna manera, esperaba que Mihawk se negara, que intentara retenerlo en sus brazos; pero la realidad no se pudo alejar mas de sus ideales ¿no era el que decía que lo amaba? ¿no era él el que decía que lo había estado esperando incluso antes de conocerle? entonces ¿porqué?¿porque no había hecho nada? Tal ve lo que hizo solo fuera para pasar el rato.

Se quedó inmóvil, aún de rodillas, guardando el último abrazo aquel hombre en sus recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, el cocinero estaba a punto de terminar la cena cuando llamó al resto de la tripulación que ya sentada a la mesa no tardaron en darse cuenta de la ausencia de un miembro.<p>

-Zoro llega tarde otra vez, que raro.

-no creas Nami- swan, ese estúpido marimo no tiene la suficiente inteligencia como para evitar perderse todo los días de este mes.

-venga Sanji, no exageres, todos sabemos la mala orientación de Zoro pero no es para criticarle así- dijo el narizotas.

-sabes que no estoy exagerando, ese idiota se pierde hasta en línea recta.

-fanfi fofe fe fetes fanto fon foro- dijo el capitán ya sabemos de que manera,

-traducción: Sanji ¿Por qué te metes tanto con Zoro?-tradujo el narizotas.

-fafias fufus.

-de nada Luffy pero aprende a tragar antes de hablar- dio el artillero con una gota de sudor.

-y que hay de malo en meterme con él, es desconsiderado, celebro de mosquito, mas bruto que un arao, y no agrada mucho a la vista.

Todos se quedaron callados cuando el peliverde con mirada inexpresiva entró por la puerta, evidentemente sin que Sanji se diera cuenta. Igualmente todos se esperaban el comienzo de otra pelea incluido el cocinero que se cortó un poco por la llegada del espadachín, pero no mostró fuerzas de flaqueza y dijo con chulería:

-A que viene esa cara idiota, si crees que es mentira lo que digo demuéstramelo.

El espadachín, aún inexpresivo, pasó por el lado de Sanji sin mediar palabra, se sentó en su sitio y se puso a cenar dejando a todos los presentes con la boca abierta.

-Zoro ¿te ha pasado algo?- pregunto la navegante muy preocupada.

-no- respondió sin apartar la vista del plato.

-déjalo Nami-swan es inútil hablar con semejante animal

Tampoco respondió a ese insulto cosa que preocupó más a sus compañeros, pero decidieron no presionar mas, sabían que Zoro, a menos que quisiera, no les iba a explicar nada, por lo que la conversación se quedo ahí.

* * *

><p>El espadachín se quedo completamente solo en la cocina, mirando por la ventana la luna llena. No entendía porque se comportaba así, ni siquiera había probado trago en la cena ¿Cómo era posible que ese individuo tuviera tanto poder sobres sus acciones?<p>

-Zoooo...ro- lo llamó una voz con falso cariño al tiempo que dos brazos se enredaban en su cuello por detrás- ¿que le pasa hoy mi nene? Se te ve muy triste, ya sabes que lo que te hago o digo es de cariño- dijo el rubio besándole la mejilla y bajando por el cuello, pero el espadachín no reaccionó y el cocinero paso sus manos por su torso- venga, veras como yo te animo- continuó diciendo en el oído.

El peliverde al notar las manos del cocinero pensó aún mas en él moreno. Mientras las manos de Mihawk emanaban amor y cariño las de Sanji no le daban nada excepto frialdad

-no se parece.

-¿Qué?

-nada.

El cocinero no le dio importancia, saltaba a la vista que lo que le pasara o dejara de pasar al espadachín le dejaba frío, así que yendo a lo suyo volteó al espadachín para estar de cara a él y le planto un beso en los labios y le agarro la cabeza para profundizarlo aún mas. Sin apartar el beso, tiro de el para levantarlo y volver a tumbarlo en el suelo. Terminado el beso dijo:

-vaya, estas muy manso hoy, normalmente te resistes a mis encantos hasta que ya no puedes mas- el espadachín siguió sin contestar- supongo que ya no puedes negar mas tus instintos.

- Sanji…

- ¿te vas a resistir otra vez?- dijo meloso mientras le subía la camiseta y se empezó a besar el torso del otro

-tu no me amas ¿Cierto?

El cocinero se paró en seco.

-¿a que viene eso? Joder Zoro, ahora me vas a salir con el rollo sentimental, ¿por eso estas así? ¿Porque no te quiero? Deja de pensar que no te hace bien imbécil. Que importa si hay amor o no, ¿acaso te importó la primera vez? ¿O la segunda? ¿o las miles de veces anteriores que lo hemos hecho? Tu y yo no estamos por amor, lo dejamos bien claro desde el principio que solo estábamos por necesidad. Tú no necesitas amor, con lo que tienes es más que suficiente. Deja de pensar a ver si se te explota la cabeza por exceso de trabajo y cíñete a lo que sabes hacer. Ya esta bien de gilipoyeces, hombre.- terminó con su discurso, el espadachín no dijo nada al respecto, dándole a entender a Sanji que siguiera con lo suyo.

Zoro le dio razón al cocinero mentalmente. El amor era algo innecesario, una carga, algo con lo que podía vivir perfectamente sin él, una de las cosa que desecho para poder cumplir su promesa, una promesa que debía cumplir a toda costa pero... ¿que pasaría cuando la cumpliera?

Zoro sintió el cuerpo del cocinero rozándose con el suyo y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que Sanji fuera otra persona, otra persona que al tocarle sintiera calor y protección como sintió una vez con alguien en un momento que ya le parecía lejano.

**Continuará...**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Esa noche soñó con él, leía tranquilamente a la sombra de un árbol, solo desviaba la mirada del libro para mirarle y sonreírle amablemente. Vio como lentamente se inclinaba hacia a él acercando sus labios a los suyo pero antes de que los pudiera sentir sobre su boca se despertó en su habitación. Resopló ofuscado, ya ni en sus sueños podía evadirse de la realidad.

Se vistió con su típica ropa y bajó a desayunar. no hubo ninguna diferencia de comportamiento entre la cena del día anterior y el desayuno presente. Tras terminar la arqueóloga se dirigió al espadachín.

-espadachín-san ¿te importaría acompañarme hoy de compras?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿no puedes ir con Nami como siempre?- dijo sin la brusquedad habitual pero aún así molesto.

- la navegante y yo hemos decidido ir por separado hoy.

-¡YO IRÉ CONTIGO ROBIN-CHWAN!

-Sanji cállate que se lo esta pidiendo a Zoro, no a ti- Dijo la pelirroja dándole un tironazo en la oreja al cocinero.

-ay Nami- swan, que guapa estas cuando te pones celosa- dijo el cocinero con corazones en los ojos.

-sigue soñando, anda.

- entonces ¿vienes conmigo espadachín?- volvió a preguntar amablemente.

- puedes pedírselo a otro, ya ves Sanji lo contento que estaría.

-cierto, pero el cocinero no me deja tranquila cuando va conmigo y los demás son demasiado revoltosos. Solo es un favor.

-¿que no te dejo tranquila?- se puso penoso el rubio.

El espadachín suspiro con pesadez.

- esta bien…- respondió finalmente

-muchas gracias. Le agradeció ilusionada.

* * *

><p>Caminaban por la ciudad el peliverde y la morena, ella tenía una alegre expresión pero su acompañante mantenía el ceño fruncido, él prefería ir por libre, sobre todo esa mañana lo que mas le apetecía era estar solo, durmiendo. Le daba vueltas a la manera de escabullirse pero Robin no picaría en ninguna de las suyas y además tenia un poder de persuasión muy grande.<p>

Anduvieron hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa.

-_vamos, no me jodas__…-_pensó el espadachín lamentándose. Robin ya no solo le presionaba para acompañarla sino que encima tenia que ser a ver como se probaba ropa.

-¿te pasa algo espadachín-san?

-Robin, salta a la vista que a mi no me van estas cosas y hoy no estoy de humor…

-pero ya te has comprometido conmigo para acompañarme no puedes faltar a tu promesa.

-Robin yo…

-romper una promesa indica falta de honor

Le había pillado, eso era a lo que Zoro no podía oponerse, así que se rindió a intentar escapar y hecho un suspiro de resignación.

-bien, vamos pues- dijo alegremente jalando al peliverde del brazo dando el aspecto de un pareja de novios, y entraron en la tienda.

-espera un momento, voy a investigar, estate aquí ¿de acuerdo?

-si- dijo resignado. Vio como la morena se perdió por el local y prestó atención a una pareja que acababa de entrar.

-oh que local más bonito- exclamó la muchacha- ¿no crees?

-si, como los 20 últimos, cariño- respondió el muchacho con una amigable sonrisa.

-venga, no refunfuñes más, este es el ultimo.

-lo mismo dijiste en los 20 últimos, cariño.

-¡ay! Eres un borde, voy a ver que hay.

Y de la misma forma que lo hizo Robin la chica se perdió buscando ropa. Los dos chicos se miraron y se compadecieron el uno del otro cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la misma situación.

-A ti también te han acorralado ¿no?- pregunto al peliverde.

-¿tanto se me nota?- respondió con sarcasmo.

- yo me quejo mucho de ella, pero que puede hacer el hombre sin la mujer, seríamos como un bloque de mármol.

-ya desearía ser yo ese bloque, ser inmune al dolor amoroso.

-eso es imposible, aunque puede que después venga el sufrimiento valdrá la pena por la alegría que la precedió, todo se acaba en este mundo por eso tenemos que sacarle el jugo a todo antes de que se seque y no lo podamos degustar mas, "es mejor haber amado y perdido que no haber amado nunca". ¿Me equivoco?

- no estoy seguro.

La conversación podía haberse alargado hasta el anochecer, sin embargo la chica de antes volvió con un montón de prendas.

-eh...- por la cara le chico bajaban miles de gotitas.- ¿piensas comprar todo eso?

-no seas tonto, no lo voy a comprar, me lo voy a probar primero y después seleccionare.

-pues te va a llevar todo el día.

-claro que no, si tu me ayudas a elegir será mas rápido.

-¿queeee?

-venga ¡vamos que no vamos!- dijo con animo.

-si, cariño- dijo en un suspiro.

-¿a que bien ese suspiro?

-a nada, nada- dijo con disimulo. Dirijo la mirada a Zoro diciendo "la que me espera" y el peliverde se la respondió con un "te compadezco".

Pensó en lo que aquel tipo le había dicho, ciertamente no se le podía quitar razón a sus palabras. Volvió a pensar en Mihawk…

-espadachín-san- sonó la voz de Robin detrás suyo. El muchacho se giró para verla.

-¿ya has terminado?- pregunto al ver que la chica solo llevaba un prenda de ropa oscura en el brazo.

- si, a ver que te parece.

-Robin, yo veo toda la ropa igual.

-¿ves igual un pantalón de cuero negro que una falda rosa con lazos y encajes?

-claro que no pero no me preguntes si te queda bien lo que has escogido porque a mi me es como blanco y negro.

-no te iba a preguntar eso- extendió la prenda para que la pudiera ver bien, era una blusa verde oscuro- iba a preguntarte si te gusta.

-¿eso no es de la sección de hombres?

- claro, tu eres un hombre. Parece que es de tu misma talla. Vamos pruébatela.

- no voy a comprarme nada.

- te lo voy a comprar yo.

- ¿que? ¿Por qué?

-porque quiero que la próxima vez que te sientas tan mal como para dar un espectáculo como el de ayer tengas algo que te haga pensar por un momento en que estamos a tu alrededor y aunque no nos quieras contar lo que te pasa puedes apoyarte en nosotros- dejó a Zoro sin palabras-ahora ¿puedes probártela por favor?- el peliverde hizo lo que le pidió- que bien, te queda como un guante, déjamela, vamos a la caja.

Mientras pagaban la camiseta Zoro le dijo muy bajito a la morena:

-Robin

-¿Si?

-gracias

-no hay de que- dijo con una bella sonrisa.-¿te la vas a poner ahora?

Salieron de la tienda y Robin volvió a enlazar su brazo con el de Zoro, con su ropa nueva, guiándolo por las calles; realmente, el espadachín se sintió muy bien junto a ella.

Haciendo un receso en su caminata turística, pararon en una pastelería. Como el peliverde no era muy de dulces no pidió nada, Robin por su lado pidió una tarta de fresa y nata y un café.

-¿De verdad que no quieres nada?

-de verdad, ya sabes que no me gustan las cosas dulces.

-a lo mejor por eso eres tan amargo, juju.

-claro, y por eso tu eres una empalagosa, "juju"- contestó sarcástico.

-eso me alegra.

-¿te alegra que me meta contigo?

-no, eso me da igual, pero me alegra que me respondas, eso significa que estas volviendo a ser tu.

-gracias a ti. Te has preocupado bastante por mi.

-no solo yo espadachín-san, todos se preocuparon mucho por ti cuando volviste ayer, incluso cocinero-san-Zoro dudo ante esa posibilidad-, es la primera vez que te vemos así.

-si,ayer...-suspiró con algo de pena- no era yo.

-¿Qué te paso?

El espadachín desvió la mirada un poco apenado, como todas las veces que se acordaba del moreno. La arqueóloga puso una mirada comprensiva y su mano donde la del peliverde, este volvió a mirarla.

-no tienes porque contármelo si no quieres.

-no es que no quiera, es que es muy difícil de explicar… y...es algo que en verdad ni yo mismo entiendo así que por ahora yo prefiría guardármelo para mi.

- no te preocupes, viajamos en el mismo barco, cuando quieras contárselo a alguien sabes donde estoy- dijo con una amble sonrisa. El espadachín se la correspondió. La morena suspiro- te pareces tanto a él- dijo con nostalgia.

-¿a quien?

- a mi amor platónico- dijo con una sonrisa un poco infantil. El peli verde por su parte apartó la mano bruscamente. Ya bastante tenia de amores.

-¿pero que…?

-no te preocupes, no estoy enamorada de ti- con eso se tranquilizo un poco.- te pareces un montón a un chico que conocí a mis dieciseis años.

-¿te enamoraste de el?

-si- se dibujo una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro- aunque antes de saber si era correspondida tuve que marcharme, la armada me perseguía, ni siquiera sé si intentó buscarme.

-¿y dices que yo me parezco a él?

-así es, pero el era mayor que yo, y tu eres mas joven, por eso a ti te tengo mucho cariño, pero como si fueras mi hermano pequeño.

-¿solo te gustan los mayores a ti?

-eso me dice la experiencia.

-vaya…

-tan raro te parece.

-no ese eso, es que nunca me imagine contigo hablando de estas cosas, o mas bien nunca imagine contigo hablando.

-juju, la vida es muy curiosa.

-No hace falta que me lo jures- le sonrió, pero volvió a poner el gesto serio -Robin…

-¿si?

-si yo decidiera abandonar mi sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo ¿Qué pensarías?

Esa pregunta sorprendió más de lo normal a la chica. Nunca hubiera pensado que el espadachín abandonara su sueño.

-pensaría que tendría que ser una razón de mucho peso para que llegaras a eso.

-ya…-dijo con una mirada de culpabilidad.

-espadachín, no sé que esta pasando por tu cabeza, pero, el ser humano, desde que se convirtió en un ser racional, busca la felicidad. El hombre nace para ser feliz, si has elegido otro camino diferente para hallar tu propia felicidad estas en tu derecho.

El espadachín apartó la mirada, se sentía avergonzado de haberle hecho esa pregunta.

-espadachín, mírame- Zoro le miró-nadie te va a reprochar nada, mucho menos Luffy o alguno de los tripulantes. Somos tus nakamas, tu familia y siempre estaremos contentos de que tú seas feliz.

El peliverde la sonrió un poco triste.

- muchas gracias Robin, de verdad- Robin también le sonrió.

-bueno- volvió a hablar la arqueóloga mientras cogía un trozo de tarta- abre la boquitaa.

-ya te he dicho que no soy de dulces.

-tengo que quitarte ese amargamiento que tienes encima de alguna forma y te puedo obligar con mi poder.

El espadachín, frunciendo el ceño adelanto la cabeza para comerse el trozo que su compañera la ofrecía.

-ves, no esta tan malo.

-si me lo das tu Robin-chwan todo esta bueno- dijo con retintín y burlándose de todos sabemos quien. La morena se rió y volvió a mirar al espadachín.

-ay espadachín, tienes un trozo de tarta en la cara. Espera, yo te lo limpio- sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y mientras con la mano libre le sujetaba el rostro con la otra le limpio dulcemente la mejilla, tanto que el espadachín la dio un poco de vergüenza.

Siguieron hablando de diferentes asuntos, charlando y riendo, lo pasaban muy bien el uno con el otro; hasta que llego la hora de comer, al contrario que los días anteriores, ese día la tripulación comerían junta en el barco, órdenes directas de la navegante, por lo que debían volver. Pagaron la cuenta, recogieron sus cosas y se levantaron.

-Robin. Preferiría que esta conversación quedara entre tú y yo.

-no te preocupes, no pensaba decir nada de todos modos, pero ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-aún no lo sé.

Inesperadamente, Robin le abrazó.

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

El peliverde correspondió el abrazo y hundió su cara en el pelo de su compañera .

-gracias.-dijo con agradecimiento y pesar. Robin se apartó un poco de él para darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojarse al espadachín. Ella le sonrió.

-no tienes porque dármelas.- dicho esto enlazo su brazo con el del espadachín y se fueron juntos al Sunny.

* * *

><p>El cocinero se encontraba solo, fue el primero en llegar al barco, después de todo debía hacer la comida para todos. Estaba molesto, no había podido acompañar a la pelirroja porque esta misma le había pedido que la dejara tranquila y que buscara cosas para la comida; para colmo el peliverde había salido con Robin. Algo incomprensible para el cocinero que la arqueóloga le pidiera a Zoro que la acompañara.<p>

_-yo soy mucho mejor en todos los sentido que ese cacho animal, debería habérmelo pedido a mi. Porque a hecho semejante tontería? ¿solo porque estaba un poco bajos de ánimos? verdaderamente Robin es demasiado caritativa, ese imbécil lo único que le pasa es que no puede resistirse a mi cuando estamos solos, solo es un puto maricón pervertido. A estas horas Robin se habrá cansado de él y habrá aprendido que no hay que perder el tiempo con lo que no vale la pena_- pensaba mientras hacia la comida_._

Salió un rato a tomar el aire, el caldo que quedaba un rato para hervir. Se desperezó tranquilamente mirando la bonita mañana que hacia, a pesar de sus molestias. Dirigió su mirada hacia la isla. Empalideció súbitamente debido ala imagen reflejada en sus ojos, entró rápidamente en la cocina para que nadie lo viera. No se lo podía creer ¿Qué hacían Robin y Zoro andando enlazados del brazo? ¿tan contentos?

La cara de felicidad de la morena le fastidió bastante, pero ni se acercaba a la rabia que le daba la del espadachín. Hasta hoy por la mañana se encontraba absolutamente inexpresivo, pero ahora estaba feliz ¿Que le ha pasado para pasar de la noche a la mañana?-_tal vez él y Robin están… no, eso es imposible, Zoro come de mi mano._

Se abrió la puerta de la cocina dando paso a la parejita feliz, que entró entre risas y bromas. El cocinero se dio cuenta de que Zoro llevaba una blusa que no llevaba esta mañana, y parecía nueva- _pero si odia gastar el dinero en otra cosa que no sea bebida._

-hola cocineros-san, que bien huele la comida. Vimos unos postres de chocolate que se veían muy buenos aunque eso depende la persona- dijo mirando con una mirada de complicidad al peliverde.

-oh! si lo traes tu Robin-chwan todo esta bueno- dijo con alegría y corazones en los ojos. Sus palabras hicieron reír a la morena y al espadachín que intentó disimularlo. Este hecho fue mas leña al fuego-_¿ahora los dos se ríen de mi?- _al cocinero le salió un vena de mal humor, estaba aguantando demasiado.

-se te ve mas contento, marimo- dijo con una risa forzada.

-me sorprende que te importe

-me parte el alma, como no voy a estar preocupado por la mascota de la tripulación.

-cocinero-sanel caldo esta hirviendo.

-oh gracias morenaza, se nota que te preocupas por mi- volvía a hacerle fiesta.

-por ti no, por el caldo- le cortó la arqueóloga con una sonrisa- voy a mi habitación a dejar las compras-y salió de la cocina dejando a Sanji con la boca abierta.

Se quedaron los dos solos junto con un silencio incomodo. Sanji no aguantaba mas, se sentía humillado, y tenia en la habitación a la persona perfecta para calmar ese sentimiento. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar ni siquiera que hacerle…

-SANJIIII, CARNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE- Se oía al capitán desde la cubierta que entró en la cocina junto con todos los demás.

-Luffy ¿Tienes que dar siempre esas voces?-le sermoneó Nami.

-Es que tengo mucha hambreeee-lloriqueo el capitán- ademas, Nami, tu eres mas gritona que yo- dijo con un mohín.

-¡YO NO SOY GRITONA!- gritó mientras agarraba del cuello al capitán.

-oh Nami-swan vuelves con tu caballero andante- dijo el cocinero abalanzándose sobre ella.

-déjame en paz- dijo dándole un puñetazo.

-ah, Nami me da miedo- dijo asustado el renito.

-no te preocupes Chopper, en el fondo muy fondo es buena persona- dijo Usuff

- ¿has dicho algo Usuff?- pregunto la pelirroja con la cara un poco endemoniada.

-nada, nada- Respondió con una gota de sudor.

Seguido de esos cuatro entraron Franki y Brook, el ultimo cantando y riendo a la vez.

-hola Zoro, hola Sanji- saludo el capitán- ¿donde esta Robin?

-ha ido a dejar las compras en su habitación- respondió el espadachín. Los demás se aliviaron al ver que ya hablaba.

-WOO, Zoro ya estas bien- dijo el capitán contento-me alegro mucho- el peliverde recordó lo que la morena le había dicho sobre que todos los demás también están preocupados, quería darle las gracias pero de su boca solo salió:

-si, ya estoy mejor.

-oye- dijo Usuff- esa blusa no la llevabas esta mañana ¿no?

- no. Robin se empeñó en regalármela.

- si, se nota que te la a regalado Robin, no es típica de tu estilo- dijo la navegante.

Robin volvió a entrar en la cocina, saludo a todos y con ellos se sentó en la mesa. Nami que estaba al lado le Robin le pregunto por lo bajo:

-¿que le as dicho par que vuelva a ser el mismo?

-no he hecho nada, solo hemos charlado- respondió sonriendo.

-¿de verdad?

-si

Nami pensó que a lo mejor Zoro estaba enamorado de Robin y por eso el día que habían pasado juntos le había hecho feliz. Si fuera así, se alegraría mucho por Robin, desde que entro en la tripulación se le veía interés en Zoro.

Todo pasó con normalidad hasta el final de la comida, cuando Nami llamó la atención de todos.

-chicos escuchadme, todos os preguntareis porqué os he pedido que comiéramos juntos. Quería enseñaros una cosa- la navegante se dirigió a las bolsas de su compras y de una de ellas sacó un precioso kimono que presentaba un paisaje de flores de cerezo- ¿Qué os parece?¿a que es precioso?

-¿nos has mandado comer juntos para que viéramos el kimono que te has comprado?- pregunto Usuff con un poco de indignación.

- no. También os he comprado unos a vosotros

-pero ¿Para qué?

-es que hoy es el Festival de Parthenos, y hay que ir vestido con kimonos, ¿no habéis visto los carteles? bueno da igual, venid a ver vuestros kimonos.

-yuppie! Un festival, un festival.-gritaba y saltaba alegre el capitán.

La navegante fue pasando los kimonos a cada uno: el de Robin tenia un fondo negro con rosas rojas y pétalos; el de Chopper era muy infantil, era rosa con margaritas, es evidente que había escogido un kimono de niña; el de Usopp era gracioso, tenia dibujados pandas enganchado a brasa de bambú; el de Luffy era parecido al de Usopp, pero con palmeras y monos; el de Franky era un fondo celeste con flores hawaianas, bastante hortera; el de el esqueleto era de varios colores con notas musicales negras; a Sanji le trajo un de patos en un estanque; y a Zoro por ultimo uno negro con figuras de dragones en rojo, el suyo era el único que no llevaba mangas.

-el muy bonito navegante.

-muchas gracias Nami

-¿porque pandas?

-jajajajaja! Que gracioso!

-vaya nena has sabido captar mi estilo SUPER!

-YOHOHOOOOOO! Me han entrado ganas de cantar.

-oh un regalo de Nami, un regalo de Nami, lo ha escogido pensando en mi, será mi tesoro.

-¿y esto cuanto nos va a costar?

-ah no te preocupes Zoro ya os reduciré lo que os tendré dar la siguiente semana.

-ya me lo temía.,se nota que ta la a regaladollevabas esta mañana ¿no?-iendo a la vezuf

peliverde

-ya sabes que no soy un alma de caridad.

-habéis visto- exclamo el renito- el kimono de Robin y el de Zoro se parecen mucho.

- si el hombre de la tienda me dijo que se complementaban- explicó la navegante.

-¿que? Marimo imbécil, cámbiame ahora mismo ese kimono.

-Sanji por favor no seas crío. No los he comprado así a posta. Al verlos pensé que les podrían quedar bien y cuando estaba pagando el hombre me lo dijo.

La verdad es que al saber que los kimonos se complementaban, las mejillas de los dos se tornaron carmesí. Pasó desapercibido para los demás que estaban mirando entusiasmados sus kimonos, pero no para Sanji.

-me voy a mi habitación.

-¿te encuentras bien?- Pregunto el renito preocupado.

-estoy cansado, ayer no dormí bien- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- me vendrá bien una siesta- y salió de la habitación.

-¿ahora es él el que se encuentra mal?- dijo Franky.

-ciertamente extraño, esto me pone lo vellos de punta. Oh! Pero si yo no tengo vellos YOHOHOHOO!

-Zoro, ¿ha pasado algo entre vosotros?- pregunto la navegante.-los dos estáis muy raros últimamente ¿habéis tenido una pelea mas fuerte de lo normal o algo así?

Zoro tuvo que pensar por una milésima de segundo que iba a decir.

-no, estamos como siempre.

-bueno, dejémonos de problemas y descansemos para esta noche estar como una rosas y divertirnos a tope-dijo la navegante.

* * *

><p>Zoro se despertó de la siesta, ya estaba el atardecer. Se levantó y se puso su kimono; volvió a pensar en Mihawk ¿Estaría el en el festival? recordó lo que le dijo aquel chico y Robin, ojala hubiera pensado eso antes de darle puerta.<p>

Salió de su habitación, no se escuchaba nada por lo que los demás debían de estar durmiendo; se dispuso a bajar, pasando por las puertas de los dormitorios de sus compañero, pero al pasar por la de Sanji…

-te tengo- decía esa voz la ves que le agarraban de la cintura y le metían los dedos en la boca para que no pudiera gritar. El rubio lo arrastro hasta su habitación, cerro la puerta y apoyo su espalda.

-que te pasa, te crees especial solo porque Robin le hayas dado pena. Como yo no te quiero vas a buscar otra persona como una ramera. ¿Te la has follado ya? ¿ a gustado mas que conmigo? Eres despreciable. Pero no te preocupes- dijo mientras pasaba la mano de su cintura su pierna y lamia su cuello- yo haré que no tengas ganas de volver a molestarla nunca mas.

Zoro forcejeaba; cuando Sanji le agarro la pierna, le mordió la mano pudiendo liberarse de él.

-hijo de puta- dijo el cocinero golpeándole en la cara con toda su rabia contenida, haciendo que Zoro se tambaleara, pero no se cayo, no hasta que Sanji se le tirara encima.

-no vas a poder andar en una semana- dijo riéndose maliciosamente.

-déjame en paz idiota, Robin y yo somos compañeros y nos llevamos bien. Si eso te cabrea es tu problema.

-no me interesan tus escusas.

-quitate de encima.

- Zoro, lo único que quiero de ti es esto, si no me lo das lo que quiero y cuando quiero, estar contigo no tiene sentido para mi.

El espadachín dejo de resistirse. El cocinero no entendía porque hacia eso cada vez que hablaba de cortar la relación, pero le encantaba, se deleitaba cada vez que con ese tipo de palabras el peliverde se rindiera a sus pies, era como un conjuro, como magia. El rubio le besó en los labios y le metió la lengua hasta la garganta. Paro el beso y dijo con lujuria:

-en verdad lo estabas deseando.

Toc-toc. Llamaron a la puerta

-no me lo puedo creer- se quejó en tono bajo el cocinero- ¿quien es?

-soy Nami, vete preparando, nos vamos enseguida.

-vale pelirroja mía- cuando escuchó como los pasos de la navegante se alejaban le dijo al peliverde- te has librado por ahora, pero no creas que va a ser durante mucho tiempo.-Sanji se levantó y abrió la puerta- no hay nadie, puedes salir.

* * *

><p>La noche ya cubría el cielo, y los sombrero de paja lucían sus kimonos por el festival de claro estilo japonés.<p>

-Es muy curioso- dijo la arqueóloga.

-¿el que Robin?

-veras navegante, el pasado de esta isla coincide con la cultura griega, sin embrago también lo contrastan con la japonesa.

-si, es una mezcla un poco extraña.

Llegaron todos juntos a una pequeña plaza.

-bien- dijo la navegante- aquí no separamos, que os vaya bien.

-¡a divertirnos!- dijo el capitán corriendo alegremente a los puestos de comida seguidos de Chopper, Usopp, y Brook.

- yo también me voy por ahí SUPEER!

- Robin tu y yo nos vamos juntas ¿te parece?

La morena asintió.

-claro. Espadachín ¿vienes con nosotras?

-no, me iré a dar un vuelta.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la arqueóloga; otra vez lo veía triste.-mm?- se fijo en un detalle del peliverde, tenia una hinchazón enrojecida en la parte superior de la mejilla- espadachín-san, como te has hecho eso?- dijo acercándose a él y sosteniéndole la cara con las dos manos. Al tocarle la mejilla dañada hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor, vio la cara de la arqueóloga, se la veía sinceramente preocupada.

-es que...- hizo una pausa para mirar a Sanji, su rostro no decía nada pero Zoro estaba seguro de que esa familiaridad que expresaba Robin no le gustaba nada-no lo se exactamente, antes me caí, puede que fuera entonces cuando me lo hice pero no te preocupes- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada- vete con Nami y con el oxigenao, estaréis mejor a vuestras anchas.

-¿estas seguro?

-claro, solo necesito pensar

-esta bien, pero ten cuidado y no te pierdas

-yo no me pierdo.-dijo molesto.

-YO IRE CON VOSOTRAS MIS DULCES DONCELLAS CELESTIALES!

-Sanji ¿Por qué tienes que ser escandaloso? La gente nos mira.

-solo miran tu belleza.

-si, muchas gracias- dijo con desgana.- bueno adiós, Zoro, si te pierdes intenta llegar a esta placita. Solo tienes que preguntar por la Plaza Artemisa. Cuando llegues aquí ve directo al mar y encontraras el puerto ¿vale?

-no me trates como a un niño chico- se quejo con e ceño fruncido.

-es que eres como un niño chico.

-chicas estamos perdiendo el tiempo, si se pierde pues ya volverá cuando tenga hambre

-esta bien, nos vamos, adiós Zoro

-adiós espadachín

Y se perdieron entre la multitud. Zoro respiró aliviado, necesitaba estar solo. Paseo por las calles tranquilamente, no se paró en ningún puesto, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. A lo mejor, Mihawk lo hubiera invitado a pasar esa noche con él, le hubiera gustado pasear por las calles iluminadas por farolillos; el mayor seguramente explicándole porque se organizaba este festival o la mezcla de lo japonés con lo griego… -_YA BASTAAAAAA-_ se grito en su cabeza-_lo mande a tomar por culo, ahora no puedo arrepentirme, no me serviría de nada._

Recordaba con tanta fuerza le provocaba jaqueca. –M_i_e_r_d_a- _volvió a pensar.

Vio un puesto de licores y pensó que había encontrado la solución para sus dolores de cabeza.

-sake por favor- pidió en la barra.

-aquí tiene.

-gracias- dijo tragándose el vaso de una vez.

-muchacho, no sea tan burro, le vaya a sentar mal.

- no se preocupe.- dicho esto, pagó, se volvió a levantar y pasear. Caminó por el jolgorio un buen rato, mirando sin ver y oyendo sin escuchar hasta que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba apartarse del alegre bullicio, el saque le había dado mas dolor de cabeza y necesitaba alejarse del ruido. Consiguió salir de la calle central y así del mogollón fiestero. Ya se oía mucho menos ruido.

-vamos arrímate mas- escucho un voz que provenía de un callejón.

-quieres que os eleve la temperatura ¿no?-se oyó otra voz, evidentemente era una parejita que no tenia otro sitio donde darse el lote, pero, la segunda vos le parecía muy familiar al espadachín; sin pensarlo, el espadachín se acercó.

-ya no mas por favor, solo tu voz me pone a 100 grados.

-Pues no se como vais a estar cuando haya terminado- no había duda conocía esa voz, se acercó más, en ese momento la luna era tapada por una nube y solo veía sombras(que casualidad no?).

-¡ah! Estas impaciente verdad, ya empiezas a tocar sitios prohibidos

-si se nota que os gusta.

-solo si eres tu, Mihawk - Zoro abrió más los ojos al escuchar su nombre. La luna volvió a aparecer, cubriendo con su luz a la pareja de amantes. Como ya había adivinado, se trataba de Ojos de halcón, seduciendo a uno muchacho no mayor que el peliverde.

El espadachín abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédulo a los que sus ojos le mostraban_- vete, el no tiene nada que ver contigo, lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia- _sin embargo, no se hizo caso a si mismo, adelantó un paso, cogió una piedra del suelo y se la lanzó al moreno dando de lleno en la cabeza, el cual no se esperaba un ataque y tenia las defensas bajas por lo que cayó de bruces contra es suelo.

-¡Mihawk!- gritó la chico- a ti que te pasa imbécil- dijo dirigiéndose al peliverde, que volviendo en si se dio a la fuga sin saber a donde estaba yendo.-_maldito embustero hijo de puta- _pensó-_ ¿que me amabas? ¿que me habías estado esperando toda tu vida? no me esperabas a mi, esperabas a un idiota cualquiera para poder follartelo-_siguió corriendo sin parar, ignoraba a donde iba a llegar-¿_porque demonios he tenido que ver eso?_

Corrió tan deprisa que solo vislumbraba las estelas de las figuras que dejaba atrás, hasta que ya no pudo mas; cuando paró maldijo todo lo que podía maldecir, ya que su nefasto sentido de la orientación y la rapidez que había alcanzado en la carrera lo llevaron a uno de los sitios que, precisamente esa noche, no quería ir. Había llegado al bosque donde lo trajo Mihawk el día anterior, todo estaba en clama como la primera vez, la luz de la luna que lo iluminaba, hacia que fuera mas hermoso incluso que la primera vez que lo vio¿porque precisamente allí?

No quería estar más tiempo en ese lugar, ese sitio era como tragarse virutas de hierro. Todavía con la respiración alterada, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para empezar a correr pero cayó en el acto tras colisionar con "algo". Levantó la mirada solo para darse cuenta de que ese algo era alguien, Mihawk. Su figura daba la impresión de que era infranqueables, su mirada seria era como una lanza. Da igual como hubiera sido estos días, ese era el Mihawk que conoció.

Con rapidez y elegancia se acerco al peliverde, lo agarró del brazo y lo levantó de un tironazo. Mantuvo el brazo sujeto en alto como el que agarra un animal para que no se escape. Sus caras estaban muy cercas, por una parte la inexpresiva del mayor y por otra la desafiante e irática del joven.

-¿porque habéis hecho eso?

-no lo sé.

-¿no lo sabéis?

-no, no lo sé. Tal vez porque ayer besabas el suelo que yo pisaba y hoy te veo tirándote a otro.

-¿acaso no estoy en mi derecho?

-claro que estas en tu puto derecho. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a engatusar a quien te de la gana con palabras tan falsa con "te estado esperando toda mi vida"-remarcó con burla. -Si tenías ganas de joder a alguien, y te daba igual quien fuera, no haber escogido a mi primero. Suéltame el brazo ya.

-¿eso es lo que pensáis?

-¿y que debería pensar? ¿Que te follas a todos pero solo me amas a mi?

-¿estáis celoso?

-no estoy celoso, suéltame el brazo de un puñetera vez.

-vos mismo os acabáis delataros.

-¿porqué? Solo porque te he apedreado al verte dándote el lote con otro tío.

-estáis tan alterado que no sabéis ni lo que decís.

-si no te gusta lo que digo suéltame y déjame irme

-¿como os habéis hecho esa herida en la mejilla?

-no lo sé.

-hoy no sabéis muchas cosas.

-¿y a ti que te importa?

-ni os imagináis lo que puede llegar a importarme- dijo alzando su mano libre y acariciando la mejilla dañada por el cocinero. El espadachín hizo un gesto de dolor- ¿os duele?-preguntó con un hilo de preocupación.

-no- dijo de manera tajante- estoy perfectamente- apartó la mano de Mihawk con la suya

-sois un mentiroso- dijo volviendo a alzar la mano para agarrarle el mentón y besarle la mejilla.

-p-para.

-yo eliminaría todo vuestro dolo si me dejarais-Mihawk no hizo caso y empezó a darle besos en el cuello.

-estate quieto.- intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero no podía.

Lo recostó en la hierba suavemente.

-no sabéis cuanto os deseó- dijo descubriéndole un poco el pecho.- y cuanto os amo.- lo besaba mientras el joven intentaba apartarlo

Se dispuso a darle un beso en los labios pero…

-PARAAAAAA- Gritó el joven empujando con todos sus fuerzas al mayor y liberando se de él.-TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO. MI VIDA NO ERA PERFECTA, ES VERDAD, PERO ERA MI VIDA, TU VINISTE Y LA JODISTE ENTERA, QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE ELLA, QUE TE VAYAS DE MIS PENSAMIENTOS Y QUE TE VAYAS DE MIS SUEÑOS. ODIO PENSAR EN TI, ODIO SOÑAR CONTIGO. VETE DE UNA VEZ Y DEJAME EN PAZ.

El moreno se quedó quieto y con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando al joven que estaba totalmente descompuesto y si poder normalizar su respiración por culpa de la ira contenida; avanzó hacia delante y lo sujeto con toda la fuerza de sus brazos..

-suéltame – le ordenó tajante el peliverde a la vez que forcejeaba.

-no.

-si quieres matarme hazlo rápido.

-no quiero matarte.

-pues has lo que tengas que hacer de una puta vez y vete, como si quieres matarme, como si quieres humillarme más de lo que ya has hecho o como si me follas aquí mismo, pero desaparece ya de mi vida, no quiero volver a verte mas.

Cada palabra del joven era como el disparo de un cañón a pecho descubierto.

-No voy a desaparecer de vuestra vida así como así-habló con calma- incluso si me voy ahora mismo- contestó. El peliverde no paró su intento de huida, pero el moreno tenia más fuerza. Era inútil, aunque se lo quitara de encima volvería a por él ¿Acaso el también era feliz humillándolo?

-por favor- le pidió casi en un suplico con la voz quebrada- vete ya…-se le hacia muy difícil hablar- no aguanto más esto, por primera vez en mi vida… soy incapaz de resistir..

Al moreno le sorprendió el repentino cambio de aptitud, notó el cansancio del joven e hizo menos fuerza en el agarre, hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para que el peliverde le diera esquinazo, pero se había quedado sin fuerzas mentales y se desplomó en los brazos del otro. Mihawk lo mantuvo entre su brazos, lentamente se sentó en la hierba. Zoro hundió su rostro en el cuello de Mihawk.

- sed sincero con vos mismo y decidme que no queréis que me vaya.

-¿has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

-solo lo que me interesa- el joven rió por primera vez en toda la noche gracias a ese comentario, aunque casi no tenia fuerzas para ello, aquel hombre era un agujero negro que devoraba toda su energía.

-al menos os reís.-El espadachín no contesto, -si me iba a acostar con ese chico-hizo una pausa- esta mañana os vi con una mujer, y no solo por como intimabais con ella si no porque a su lado, vos, lucíais radiante. Me sentí muy celoso y lleno de ira… entonces me encontré con ese chico, que se me ofreció a cambio de dinero y pensé... necesitaba algo que me hiciera avadirme.-volvió a hacer una pausa para ver si el joven le decía algo, pero solo el rompía el silencio- ¿hubierais preferido que os tirara una piedra?

Esa vez no rió, pensó en la respuesta, "si", hubiera preferido que lo lapidara antes que verlo con otro. Sin alzar la cabeza, poso su mano en la cabeza del moreno, encontró en su cabellera un buen chichón.

-no os preocupéis, tengo la cabeza bastante dura.

El joven tragó saliva e intentó hablar con normalidad, pero no pudo, en esos últimos días había gastado sus fuerzas vitales

-..yo..-apenas le llegaba la voz

-tranquilizaros.

-..estoy echo un lío.. se que siento algo por ti pero… a sido todo demasiado repentino, yo no soy de esas personas que creen en el amor a primera vista… o en el amor eterno, no puedo dejarlo todo por algo que pienso en mi fuero interno que no existe… Ya no solo por mi, si no por mis compañeros, y tu… también te ves afectado.

Hubo un gran silencio y bastante incomodo hasta que por fin el moreno lo interrumpió:

-os entiendo perfectamente-dijo tomando la mano del espadachín que acariciaba su cabeza- se que nuestra situación es difícil-besó su mano y giro su vista para mirarlo- y creo que lo sé mejor que vos, pero yo, he vivido en la oscuridad demasiado tiempo, y vos sois el único capas de abrir una ventana de luz y se que es egoísta por mi parte, pero mientras el destino me deje estar a vuestro lado, y eso no os dañe, quiero aprovecharlo.

-eso es una idiotez ¿para que hacer florecer algo que sabes que se va a pudrir?

-¿para que vivir si sabes que vas a morir?

Zoro resopló.

-¿que?

-odio que siempre tengas respuestas para todo y que lo veas todo ten fácil. Las cosas no son así.

-las cosas son como vuestra merced quieras verlas.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Muy a lo lejos se escuchaba el griterío del festival casi acallado por los sonidos del bosque.

-¿queréis volver con vuestros compañeros?

-no, prefiero quedarme aquí…- no sabia si terminar la frase con un contigo.

-como deseéis.

Pasó un rato hasta que el mayor se dio cuenta de que el otro se había dormido entre sus brazos, respirando en su cuello. Sonrió y le beso en la mejilla sana. Lo recostó con delicadeza en el suelo y lo cubrió con su abrigo. Se tumbo a su lado, y lo velo durante toda la noche. Daba igual todo lo que pasara después, esa noche solo existía él.

**Continuará...**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Advertencia:** Me debatí entre si poner este aviso al principio o al final del capitulo, porque no sabía si era mejor que fuerais avisados o revivierais la sorpresa, así que me decante por ponerlo al principio y ya quedaba en vuestra voluntad leerlo o no. Este capitulo contara con la participación de dos personajes no pertenecientes a One Piece, sino a Fruits Bascket, su participación en el fic se puede considerar casi nula, así que no hace falta ni saberse el manga ni la historia de los personajes aparecidos, simplemente... tomároslo como si los hubiese sacado yo de la manga ¡ah! Pero no son míos, su autoría pertenece a Natsuki Takaya.

**Capitulo 5**

El joven espadachín abrió los ojos lentamente, sentía que le pesaban los parpados, tenia el cuerpo frió debido a la baja temperatura del lugar. No reconocía el sitio, estaba todo oscuro. Se incorporó; el suelo, duro y frío, reflejaba su alrededor como si de un espejo se tratase, aunque claro está que, excepto el espadachín, no había demasiado que reflejar.

-¿donde estoy?- se pregunto así mismo. Se levantó del todo y empezó a caminar para buscar una salida pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta de que daba igual lo que anduviera, no avanzaba.

Corrió pero el efecto era el mismo. Empezaba a hartarse, esa oscuridad y silencio absolutos no le gustaba.

De la nada, y nunca mejor dicho, salieron unos murmullos que llegaron hasta los oídos del espadachín. Volvió la cabeza a varios lados pero no encontraba nada ni nadie.

-¿hay alguien?- pregunto alzando la voz. El eco de sus palabras penetraron en esa inmensa oscuridad, pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo mas murmullos. Renegó un poco antes de ponerse en marcha, aun así pensó que mejor enfrentarse a lo que le deparaba antes que quedarse allí eternamente.

Con forme avanzaba hacia el origen del sonido, los murmullos eran mas fuertes pero no más claros, no eran palabras... eran.. como lamentaciones de un alma en pena...

De la negrura vio aparecer una silueta tirada en el suelo, fue corriendo hacia ella-¡eh! ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó haciendo de nuevo un eco. Paró delante del cuerpo completo de profundas heridas que no paraban de sangrar provocando un charco; se trataba en un hombre rubio, desnudo, estaba boca abajo por lo que no le veía la cara.

-pero que...- se calló al ver el cuerpo intentando incorporarse, levantó la mirada. Zoro se quedo pálido al ver esa cara demacrada.-Sanji- dijo su nombre, se arrodillo delante de el para tenderle la mano. El rubio le agarro del brazo clavándole las uñas.

-¡ah!- se gimió de dolor.

-tu..- dijo con la voz totalmente asfixiada- tu me has hecho esto.

-yo no he hecho nada-dijo tirando para que lo soltara- suéltame y te sacaré de aquí

-libérame..

-te he dicho que te sacaré, pero primero suéltame, me estas arrancando la piel- el charco de sangre empezó a moverse y transformándose en manos carmesí que atraparon el mal herido cuerpo del muchacho. Las manos de sangre empezaron a empujar el cuerpo hacia abajo, haciendo que se hundiera en aquel charco rojo.

-libérame, libérame-repetía una y otra vez conforme su cuerpo desaparecía en ese pequeño lago - libérame!

-aguanta, te sacare de aquí.

-tu no puedes sacarme de aquí. -soltó la mano del espadachín perdiéndose en aquel sangriento charco. El peliverde intento alcanzarlo pero el charco se perdió en en el suelo. De nuevo reino el silencio. Se miró su dolorido brazo, sangraba pero no era nada grabe.

Suspiro y se sentó en el reflectante suelo. Apoyó los brazos detrás del cuerpo pero sintió con sus manos algo liquido. Las puso delante de sus ojos para verlas, estaban manchadas de sangre. Giro la cabeza para atrás y vio otro charco que empezaba a moverse. Volvió a aparecer el cuerpo el rubio que atrapo el del otro por detrás.

-¡libérame!

-¡suéltame!- las manos del cocinero empezaron a pudrirse rápidamente al igual que otras partes se su cuerpo dejando ver su blancos huesos. Con la mano izquierda arañaba el rostro del peliverde bañándolo en sangre, mientras con la derecha traspasó sus costillas hasta llegar a su corazón. Zoro escupió sangre.

-¡libérame!- empezó a tirar de su corazón- ¡libérame!- finalmente lo arrancó de su cuerpo. Zoro pudo ver su corazón en aquella blanca mano antes de que se volviera todo negro.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos de par en par cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire. Aquellos brazos fríos y muertos que lo agarraban con brutalidad habían sido sustituidos por unos brazos vivos y cálidos que le proporcionaban protección.<p>

-ya esta- lo intentó tranquilizar- ya pasó, solo fue una pesadilla

-Yu-Yurakiur- consiguió decir, le temblaba todo el cuerpo.- voy a..-el mayor lo puso cara mirando al suelo y le tomo la frente con suavidad. Esperó a que el joven vomitara todo-cof cof.-cuando terminó lo tomo en brazos.-es.. espera.. a donde..

-os llevo a un médico.

-estoy bi..

-no lo estáis.- le cortó tan tajantemente. Zoro le hubiese seguido replicando, sin embargo, se encontraba tan mal que ya le costaba hablar; la cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía el cuerpo congelado y la vista borrosa, lo mejor por esa vez era hacerle caso al mayor y perderse en eso cálidos brazos.

* * *

><p>Cuando despertó se encontraba en una habitación, era pequeña, pero acogedora. Había una ventana con vistas al mar que dejaba traspasar la luz del día.<p>

-por fin despertaste ¿como te encuentras?- giro la cabeza hacia esa voz desconocida, pertenecía a un hombre de cabellos y ojos negros, realmente atractivo, vestía un kimono gris.

-¿donde estoy?

-estas en mi casa- dijo mientras le quitaba la toalla al espadachín de la frente para humedecerse la- pero estas como paciente- le puso la toalla- Mihawk te trajo ayer o mejor dicho, hoy. Estabas hecho un cristo, pero no era nada grabe.- el joven se sentía totalmente avergonzado, no solo había dejado que lo viera de esa manera si no que ademas se tubo que ocuparse de él.- menos mal que es un buen amigo de la familia, sino dudo mucho que el Doctor Simpatía te hubiera atendido a esa hora de la madrugada, Hattori estaba que le salia fuego por la boca, jajajaja- se rió solo de su propia gracia.

-¿donde esta?- preguntó al tiempo que se incorporaba y se quitaba la toalla.

-¿Mihawk? Esta con Hattori, el doctor, tomándose un café, realmente le hacia falta, te ha estado velando toda lo noche ¿quieres que lo llame?

-no, no hace falta, ya suficientes moletias le he dado.

-bueno, pues mientras esperas a que llegue porque no te lees este libro, lo he escrito yo- le pasó un libro edición bolsillo al peliverde, en el titulo ponía _Suspiros de Verano._

_-¿pero que leches me esta dando este tío?-_pensó con una gota de sudor en la frente.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre vestido de traje y corbata y bata de médico, con el pelo castaño cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo; con ese aspecto, el espadachín hubiera jurado que era pariente de Sanji. Detrás de él entró Mihawk; Zoro se fijo por primera vez en la ropa del este, llevaba un kimono a lo antiguo de color negro.

-quieres dejar en paz al crió Shigure- le regaño al otro- bastante ha tenido con esta noche.

A Zoro no le sentó muy bien lo de crío, pero visto que él era el médico que tuvo que levantarse de madrugada para atenderlo prefirió pasarlo por alto.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- le pregunto el otro espadachín.

-¿quien es el médico Mihawk?¿tu o yo?-le corto con esa malhumorada pregunta.

-hay que ver Tori lo borde que te vuelves por las mañanas- dijo Shigure secándose las lagrimas de cocodrilo con un pañuelo.

-ayer tuviste un indigestión de las gordas- le dijo a Zoro pasando completamente del otro, por lo que se tiró al suelo con pena iluminado por un foco- ¿tomaste algo en mal estado?

-no... que yo sepa- pensó en el cocinero, tal vez le había echado algo pero ese idiota amaba demasiado la comida para manipularla- ademas, ayer no cene, solo bebí un vaso de sake.

-bueno, ahí lo tenemos

-¿en?

-seguramente le sake que tomaste era de aquí. Y el de aquí no es para beberlo y ahogar las penas, es algo mas exquisito, es para degustarlo con una buena comida, sobre todo porque es muy fuerte. Y tu te tomaste un baso entero, seguramente de golpe y como has dicho, sin acompañamiento. Cono todo eso, lo que me extraña es que no te haya estallado el estomago.

-Venga Hatori, no seas tan duro con el chico-le dijo el tal Shigure mientras sacaba un abanico y empezaba a darse aire- es nuevo en la isla ¿que iba a saber él?

-Precisamente porque no sabia debía ir con cuidado. Bueno-volvió a dirigirse al peliverde- seguro que eres del tipo de personas que no se toman los medicamentos aunque le vaya en ello la vida, se te ve en la cara, así que para que no me levantes otra madrugada te preparare un inyección y podrás irte.-dicho esto se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-¡espera Tori!

-no te me pegues a mi como una lapa- y se fueron los dos dejando a los espadachines solos en la habitación.

Zoro miraba por la ventana, le daba vergüenza encarar a Mihawk. El moreno por su parte se sentó en el borde de la cama cerca de él pero a su espalda, observó su rostro, la hinchazón del día anterior se había convertido en un moratón. Le pasó la mano por el rostro con con cuidado

-siento todo las molestias que te he causado

-vos no me habéis causado molestias, fue mi decisión tomármelas, después de todo hubiera sido fácil dejaros allí tirado cuando empezasteis a retorceros.

-ya..

Se oía a lo lejos las olas romper, y la luz del sol era cálida.

-Yurakiur, yo no he cambiado de opinión.

-Si es eso lo que os preocupa, no tenéis porque, no volveré a molestaros.

-no me has dejado terminar- giro la cabeza para verlo- no he cambiado de opinión, sigo pensando que esto no tiene futuro, pero...- hizo una pausa, poso su vista en sus manos y nuevamente en Mihawk- quiero que volvamos a vernos.

El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par ¿verdaderamente le había dicho eso o es que aun seguía enfermo?

-¿estáis seguro?

-no, pero tu tampoco ¿no es cierto?- el mayor le sonrió. Acerco su frente a la del muchacho.

-no parece que tengáis fiebre.- Dijo en tono burlón.-aunque estáis algo rojo. Esta bien, ya os dije que estaría con vos el tiempo que me permitiera el destino. Ademas, yo no necesito que esto tenga un futuro, solo un presente.

-¡que bonitooo!- se escucho desde la puerta, haciendo que lo dos se giraran y el más joven se apartara rojo como un tomate. Hatori y Shigure ya habían llegado, el segundo llorando a moco tendido mientras se abanicaba- ¡que maravilloso es el amor si señor!

Hatori se acercó al joven y le tomo el brazo, le enlazó una cinta para cortar la sangre y le untó alcohol en donde pensaba inyectarle la medicina.

-ten cuidado con el pobre chico Hattori, no te equivoques como te pasó conmigo.- vio que Zoro se le quedaba en incógnita por lo que decidió explicarle- es que una vez me puso una bacuna, pero no encontraba la vena y me pincho varias veces como si fuera un dardo el so bestia- lloró.

-eso lo hice a posta- dijo dejando a cuadros su compañero- bueno ya esta.

-en ese caso debería irme ya- dijo levantándose de la cama.- muchas gracias por todo.

-no hay de que, toma la factura- ahora el que se quedo a cuadros fue Zoro.

-¿oye Hatori no puedes hacer a visto gorda por una vez? Son amigos después de todo.

-Mihawk es amigo, pero yo al chico no lo conozco de nada.

-entonces tómatelo como si me hubieras tratado a mi- dijo Mihawk con una sonrisa.- después de todo si le pasara algo yo no podría seguir viviendo.- el joven sintió que le volvía a arder la cara.

-esta bien...

condujeron al joven hacia la puerta.

-¿queréis que acompañe asta vuestro bajel?

-no, estoy bien, sabré llegar (mentira¬¬), adiós- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-adiós-dijeron los tres mayores- y vuelve cuando quieras- añadió el alegre escritor. El peliverde les dio la espalada y puso a caminar en dirección al mar. Repentinamente se para y se vuelve hacia los mayores.

-Yurakiur- lo llamó.

-¿os pasa algo?- pregunto preocupado.

-no.. es solo que...- se le subían los colores- no me as dicho cuando podríamos vernos.

El moreno no pudo evitar contener una sincera sonrisa, iba a contestarle pero, al darse cuenta de que el médico y el escritor seguían allí, sobre todo por el escritor, se pensó mejor sus palabras- pasado mañana, id de nuevo al festival, yo os buscare no os preocupéis

-¿queee?- lloriqueo el novelista- yo quiero saber donde, como y cuando.

-calla perro cotilla- lo callo el castaño.

-me parece bien- contesto el peliverde- entonces.. hasta pasado mañana- y hecho a correr.

-con esa carrera va a tener una recaída- dijo el novelista. Miró a Mihawk- es un buen chico.

-lo sé, pero esta totalmente confuso, un día me odia y al otro me pide que nos veamos. Me esta llevando al borde de la locura.

-Tiempo al tiempo.

* * *

><p>El joven espadachín ya se había alejado bastante de su punto de partida. A su alrededor solo se oía silencio y tal vez algunas voces procedentes de las casa sde gente que empezaba a levantarse, los puestecillos estaban cerrados, en el suelo descansaban los restos de la fiesta de la noche anterior.<p>

Zoro meditaba en todo lo ocurrido. No sabia muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, y no creía que todo esto tuviera un final feliz pero, verdaderamente anhelaba estar con Mihawk. Por otro lado, estaba el cocinero; sabia de sobra que aun lo tenia "hipnotizado" por decirlo de alguna manera y su pesadilla de esa noche solo la vio como una confirmación a lo que pensaba.

Sabia que estar con los dos a la vez era comportarse como lo que Sanji le había llamado en varias ocasiones, y aunque Sanji no le guardara ausencia él se lo dejó claro cuando empezaron su relación. Pero fuera como fuese él no era Sanji; y Mihawk no estaba al corriente de que le estaba con el rubio como él lo estaba de que Sanji se iba a ligar con mujeres

Siendo todo esto así, decidió que estaría con Mihawk, pero no pasaría de eso. El estaba tonteando con los dos y eso no iba a cambiar, pero no macharía a Mihawk en su misma porquería.

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente del Sunny, se oía ruido, por lo que Luffy ya debía haber amanecido, o acababa de llegar. Entró en la cocina, como suponía Luffy estaba despierto, lleno de vitalidad como siempre, Chopper, Usopp y Franky estaban mas relajados con ojeras en los parpados, Brook tocaba su violín, pero al contrario que otras veces, no era una melodía alegre; el pobre esqueleto estaba tan cansado que solo tocaba una triste nota. Para la sorpresa del espadachín, no era el rubio el que estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno sino las chicas, no era propio de él dejarle el trabajo a Nami y Robin.

-Buenos días espadachín- le saludó Robin.

-¡ZOROOO!- dijo el pequeño capitán, agarrándose al espadachín como mono a un platanero, estaba claro que Nami le había escogido el kimono perfecto- ¡buenos días! Oh! ¿Y ese moratón?

-buenos días- respondió-ayer creo que me caí ¿como es que estáis vosotras haciendo el desayuno?

-Sanji ha pasado una noche loca, bueno, y la sigue pasando; ahora mismo esta en su habitación con una chica de la isla. Se separó de mi y de Robin para ligar, creo que la que esta con el arriba no fue la primera de la noche- suspiró molesta- se gastó casi todo lo de su semana, por no hablar de lo que le va a costar pagarme el desayuno. Por todo lo demás, me da igual lo que haga. Él siempre ha sido de esa manera.

- aunque esta vez no ha sido el único que a pasado un noche loca ¿no es cierto, Zoro? jejeje- dijo el narizotas.

-eh narizotas- dijo el cyborg- El espadachín también esta en la flor de la vida y tiene derecho a disfrutar ¡! SUPEEEER!

-no me compares contigo o con ese cocinero pervertido, Franky. Luffy ¿te importaría soltarme?- el pequeño asintió y "bajó del árbol".-voy a cambiarme.-se dirigió a su camarote pero antes de salir de la cocina su estomago lanzo un grito de hambruna y recordó que la noche anterior no había tomado más que una botella de sake.

-vaya, parece que vienes con hambre- apunto la navegante.

-ayer no cené.

-QUEEEEEEEE!- se sorprendió el capitán- ¿ y como estas vivo? '¡Come rápido antes de que te de una astenia!- le dijo con preocupación.

-será anemia idiota-le corrigió el narizotas- y no seas tan exagerado que nadie se muere por pasar una noche sin cenar.

-yo me moriría.

-tu eres raro.

-jajajajaja- rió el cyborg- demasiado ocupado hasta para olvidarte de cenar eh Roronoa, jajajajaja, o tal vez es que cenaste algo fuera de lo habitual jajajajaja.

- te he dicho que no me compares contigo- tras decir esto ya estaba fuera de la cocina. Anduvo por el pasillo, al pasar por delante le la puerta de Sanji escuchó varios ruido y murmullos, evidentemente seguía con la chica. Pasó del tema. En su habitación, cambio su kimono por unos vaqueros y una camiseta verde oscura, se puso sus botas y volvió a la cocina. En la vuelta, como es normal, paso por la habitación de Sanji. Alguien abrió la puerta de sopetón haciendo que el peliverde se la tragara entera.

-AH!- se quejó- Que demonios…

-ay! Lo siento, lo siento mucho- se disculpo la hermosa chica. Zoro levanto la cabeza para mirarla, era muy guapa, pero era muy joven, puede que no hubiera cumplido aún los 14.

-Amanda-chwan, no hace falta que te disculpes con él, tiene la cabeza dura.-dijo el rubio desde su cama.

-y tu vacía- le contestó el espadachín.

-ha… esto… yo voy a ducharme, otra vez lo siento mucho, buenos días Sanji-san.

-buenos días preciosa- la despidió lanzándole un alegra beso desde la cama- ¿recuerdas donde esta la ducha?

- si claro, pero mejor me voy después de ducharme.

-oh! Me partes él corazón.-dijo con un puchero.

-Venga no estés triste, mi cocinerito, nos veremos otro día-dijo con posturita adorable.

-Será como una eternidad- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la chica con a sabana enrredada en la cintura. La tomó de la barbilla y le dio un dulce beso- todo se me hace eterno sin ti.

-Sanji-san…

-por el amor de dios-interrumpió el espadachín con asco y pesadez.

-si, Amanda-chwan, será mejor que te vayas, ya nos veremos en un sitió donde no nos molesten los fallos biológicos.

-hasta pasado mañana Sanji-san- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando a los dos chico solos. Zoro le dirigió una cara de desagrado al cocinero.

-¿a que viene esa cara? si no te gusta tapate los ojos.

-no me refiero a eso ¿En que estas pensando? Solo es una cría.

-metete en tus propios asuntos puto maricón.

-algún día te vas a arrepentir de todo lo que estas haciendo.

Sanji lo empujó contra la pared y lo acorralo, le plantó un beso.

-¿de que debería arrepentirme? -le lamió el ovulo haciendo tintinear sus pendientes-Yo no la he obligado, ni a ella ni a ti ¿no es cierto?-le tomó el rostro con una mano- Nunca te he hecho algo que no quisieras ¿verdad?-apretó su dedo pulgar en el moratón, acción que Zoro apenas pudo reprimir el gesto de molestia.- Es más siempre lo has querido- Zoro se mantuvo en silencio, aunque con gesto desafiante- je- el cocinero le dio unas palmaditas en la cara, seguidamente volvió a entrar en su habitación.

Zoro suspiró y volvió a la cocina.

El desayuno fue más relajado de lo normal, puede que fuera la resaca de la noche anterior. Parece que al que más le había pasado factura era ha Brook que no podía ni hablar del cansancio. Aun que no lo pareciera la edad hacía mella en él.

Poco después de que bajara Zoro, bajó Sanji, disculpándose según él desde el fondo se su alma a las chicas por dejar que ellas hicieran el desayuno, después le hizo fiesta.

Tanta disculpa no hacia falta, Robin hizo el café de todos los días y Nami cogió leche fría y cereales para los chicos, mientras que para ella y Robin hizo unas tostadas.

El espadachín se mantenía la cabeza con una mano y su codo apoyado en la mesa con mirada pensativa, y con la otra mano comiéndose los cereales preparados con tanto esmero. Escuchaba ratos las conversaciones de sus compañeros.

-pues espero que pasado mañana no llueva.- Dijo la navegante.

-¿Qué pasa pasado mañana? -pregunto Usopp.

-pasado mañana concluye el festival con un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Pero creo que hoy va haber una de las lluvias típicas de aquí que durara hasta mañana.

El peliverde se acordó de Mihawk, él lo había citado pasado mañana en el festival, seguramente quería ver los fuegos artificiales con él.

_-será cursi_- pensó el peli verde, sin darse cuanta se le dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿te pasa algo Zoro?- le pregunto el artillero- se te ha cambiado la cara de repente.

-¿Qué?..no… esto- dijo desorientado poniéndose un poco rojo.

-esta rememorando la noche anterior, jajajajaja.

-Franky- habló le navegante- eres mas pesado que una vaca en brazos.

Franky era pesado, pero en ese momento se lo agradeció mentalmente, sus tonterías resolvieron las dudas de sus compañeros. No le agradaba nada tener que darle explicaciones a sus compañeros de la noche que había pasado y mucho menos a Sanji.

Igual que el desayuno, el día paso con mucha tranquilidad, como dijo la navegante empezó a llover para la hora de comer. No pudiendo salir por la lluvia y con el cansancio del día anterior, cuando terminaron de comer todos los sombreros de paja se echaron la siesta.

La tarde y la cena fueron igual de tranquila y todos se acostaron también muy pronto

-parecemos viejos- comentaba Usopp.

Zoro se tumbó en su cama, con la mirada al techo.

Oyó como el picaporte de su puerta giraba.

-buenas noches espadachín.

Zoro suspiro aliviado, se alegró mucho de que fuera ella.

-buenas noches- le respondió mientras se incorporaba- ¿no te vas a dormir?

-no, la verdad es que ya he dormido suficiente antes y ahora no tengo sueño, pero si quieres dormir me voy a mi habitación.

-no, si quieres quédate, me da igual.

-pareces esta mejor que cuando te deje ayer en el festival ¿has solucionado ya tus dudas?.

-ojala pudiera decir que si, pero… es todo tan difícil.

-no me gusta ser repetitiva, pero ya sabes que estamos aquí para lo que haga falta. Ademas las cosas son como uno las quiera ver.

-supongo- no solo le había dicho lo mismo que Mihawk si no que con las mismas palabras -por ahora creo que es una carga que debo llevar yo solo.

-de acuerdo, se que siempre te ha costado confiar en la gente aunque se trate de tus propios compañeros.

-gracias por entenderlo.

-de nada. Para eso estamos.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Al día siguiente como predijo la navegante estuvo lloviendo todo el día y no paró hasta la madrugada del día de los fuegos. Todos se quedaron durante ese día en el barco, por lo que ya imaginaréis como tenia que estar de aburrido el capitán.

Robin no se separaba del espadachín en ningún momento, a él no le importaba y la verdad es que la chica le recordaba mucho al moreno. Aun así, también veía a Sanji, cada vez que se daba cuenta que el rubio lo miraba sentía el odio que reconcomía al cocinero. Realmente era una relación extraña la tenia con Sanji; sabía que ese pervertido no lo quería, sabia que si quería a Mihawk; y aun con todo eso no era capaz de darle puerta a Sanji; cosa que facilitaría mucho las cosas.

Hizo diferentes manipulaciones sobre ello, como que a lo mejor el cocinero le echaba algún tipo de droga en su comida, o que tenía un poder de una fruta del diablo escondido, o que el rubio y él eran unos sadomasoquistas pervertidos…

-espadachín…- le llamó la atención Robin- ¿me estabas escuchando?

-¿eh…?Ah! no lo siento me he quedado en Babia ¿Qué me estabas diciendo?

- nada, no te preocupes solo te estaba comentando el periódico.

-Por cierto- empezó a decir la navegante- ayer cuando te dejamos solo en la fiesta parecías algo deprimido, pero ahora… como decirlo… desprendes un aura mas alegre, mas positiva ¿te paso algo bueno?

-_mierda-_pensó-_ ¿ahora que le digo? no solo me lo ha preguntado en la cocina, sino que además delante de Sanji, mejor me hago el loco._ – no se a que te refieres- dijo- yo me encuentro igual…- cosa que era verdad, se sentía igual que antes de encontrarse a Mihawk en la fiesta, pero por alguna razón sus compañeros lo encontraba diferente

-¿en serio? Bueno, si estas bien…

-¡ay ay ay!- dijo el cyborg con falsa desolación- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirme? Calmar tensiones nos alegra a todos.

-Franky…- lo llamó el cocinero- ¿Qué tensiones va a calmar "eso"? ¿De verdad crees que alguien le haría el favor? Ja, además, fue el primero en volverse al barco. Y no he visto por ningún lado a la pobre victima.

-pero si llegó cuando todos nosotros estábamos desayunando.

-¿Qué?

-tu no te diste cuenta porque tenias otros asuntos pendientes- dijo la pelirroja- pero es como cuenta Franky, Zoro es el que llegó mas tarde.

El protagonista de la conversación se estaba dando cuenta de que esa situación tendría que "hablarla" luego con Sanji, y sinceramente no se le ocurría nada para arreglarlo, y saltaba a la vista que no podía decir "no, no he ido a calmar tensiones, solo a vomitar delante de mi amante, con el que le pongo los cuernos a Sanji y que por cierto es un shichibukai, y no solo un shichibukai sino el shichibukai al que tenia que derrotar". A Sanji tampoco le valdría un "estuve paseando".

-bueno, todo este asunto da igual- zanjo finalmente la pelirroja- en esta banda hace cada uno lo que le da la gana con su vida y nunca nos reprochamos unos a otros, si no Sanji ya seria una monja de clausura.

Ante el comentario hubo una carcajada general al imaginarse a Sanji vestido de negro (como una monja) con una cruz en sus manos y llorando por el barco como si fuera la casa de Bernarda Alba.

Y así la mañana, tarde y noche transcurrieron con la mayor tranquilidad, exceptuando al inquieto capitán. Robin intentó entretenerlo jugando al ajedrez pero como siempre perdía se aburrió y la morena terminó jugando contra Zoro, al cual le sorprendió de que fuera un rival digno.

-vaya, no sabia que se te diera también.

-es que es un juego de estrategia militar, tampoco es tan difícil.

-habéis visto lo bien que se llevan últimamente Zoro y Robin- dijo Usopp al resto sin que los otros dos se enterasen.

-¿verdad que si? a lo mejor ella es la razón por la que de repente esta contento y al otro no- comentó la navegante-las personas cuando esta enamoradas son así de raras.

-sería lo mas lógico, chica, después de todo nos dijiste que Nico Robin te perdió la pista en el festival, posiblemente fue con Roronoa y se los pasaran… ya sabes..- decía con una sonrisa de complicidad- SUPER! Jajaja

-oh! Entonces no podre volver a pedirle que me enseñe las bragas si no quiero que Zoro-san me mate aunque yo ya estoy muerto YOHOHOHOOO!

- entonces eso significa que un día se casaran y tendrán hijos- dijo el pequeño doctor algo sonrojado.

- si Chopper, y las canguros cuestan caro, jijijij

-mira que eres rastrera Nami, todo lo ves como un empresa que incrementa tus fondos.

-¿que as dicho narizotas?

-naaaada.

Sanji escuchaba los comentarios de sus compañeros totalmente incrédulo, para el era más que evidente de que no podía haber algo entre esos dos. Si estaban tanto tiempo juntos era porque Robin era demasiado buena y amable y Zoro le daba pena, la misma pena que le puede dar cuando ve a un vagabundo tirado en la calle o un perro muerto de hambre. Y eso mas que bonito era patético, pero a el Zoro siempre le pareció patético. Lo que estaba claro es que debía bajarle los humos para que dejara tranquila a la morena.

* * *

><p>-vaya- dijo el espadachín en un suspiro tras ver su kimono.<p>

Era el día de los fuegos, y ya todos se estaban preparando para ir al festival, pero al sacar su kimono del armario, se dio cuenta de que estaba manchado de hierba y otra cosa que preferia no pensarlo, siendo así no tendría mas remedio que ir en ropa normal, no era tan grabe, ya que prefería ir vestido así, pero pensó en que si había quedado con Mihawk el si llevaría su kimono negro y a lo mejor ropa normal quedaba algo inapropiado. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión que con el tiempo o que tenia solo había dos opciones: ropa limpia o kimono sucio, así que se decidió por la primera.

Se puso sus botas y su playera negra y bajo con los demás.

-¿pero se puede saber porque no te as puesto el kimono?- le reprendió la peliroja.

-lo tenia manchado de hierba.

-y porque no lo lavaste ayer.

-porque me dado cuenta ahora.

-dios mío, eres un desastre, no volveré a tirar el dinero en algo para ti.

-solo se ha manchado.

La navegante le hecho una mirada de enojo que decía claramente " la conversación a terminado".

* * *

><p>Como hicieron la otra noche, fueron todos juntos, como era de esperar Zoro iba desacorde con el grupo, pero la verdad con ellos no le importaba demasiado ir inapropiado.<p>

Llegaron a la plazaleta y volvieron a dividirse como la otra vez. Robin le ofreció a Zoro que fuera con ellas pero le dijo que preferiría ir solo.

-yo iré con vosotras mis damas

-pero Sanji, antes de ayer dijiste lo mismo y acabaste dejándonos plantadas por un ligue de una noche, creo que esta ves es mejor que vayamos Robin y yo solas ¡Así que chao!

Y las dos chicas se perdieron entre la multitud. Zoro se dispuso a buscar al moreno ignorando completamente al rubio, el cual no se lo tomo demasiado bien.

-¿que haces estúpido marimo?

-¿y a ti que te importa?

-venga, no me contestes así-dijo con vos melosa-, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un sitio apartado y hacemos lo que tanto te gusta?- decía con una bonita y falsa sonrisa.

-mira Sanji- dijo con un tono de desgana- hoy no estoy para eso así que por una noche déjame en paz.

-¿quien te as creído que eres? recuerda que soy yo el que tiene el control.

-¿ah si?- dijo con sorna- pues adelante, muéstramelo, aquí delante de toda esta plaza llena de gente.

-¿ahora que eres exhibicionista? No pienso follarte en un sitio público.

-entonces no tienes el control sobre todo.

No hace falta decir que le dejo boquiabierto la contestación del espadachín, quien le dio la espalda y se fue por su camino.

-puto maricón.- Le oyó murmurar, pero hizo como si solo escuchara lluvia.

Caminó poco rato hasta que le llamaron la atención cogiéndole por el hombro, pensó que se trataba de Sanji y enfurecido se aparto y giró bruscamente.

-mira tío quieres dejarme en…-se quedo sin habla cuando vio que se había equivocado-…paz- termino la frase- h- hola- le saludo sorprendido

-buenas noches Roronoa – contesto Mihawk con una sonrisa- vamos a un lugar más apartado, aquí tus compañeros nos podrían descubrir.

-vale-se fijo en él mientras se apartaban de la muchedumbre por los callejones. Mihawk no llevaba puesto el kimono, en su lugar vestía con unos pantalones negros y una blusa de mangas largas roja oscura. Pensó que tal vez se vistió así porque, de alguna manera, supo que el se había manchado el suyo y quería ir acorde con él, pero lo más probable es que él también se hubiera manchado, y seria más caro que su kimono por lo que habría que tener mas cuidado en lavarlo.

El moreno se paró a mirar al joven y con una sonrisa le dijo:

-os agradezco que hayáis querido estar conmigo esta noche- a la vez con su mano derecha tomo la izquierda del peliverde y la acerco a sus labios.

-aah- grito a la vez que apartaba su mano con suma rapidez y sus mejilla tomaban un tono más coloreado- si vuelves a hacer esa mariconada vas a ver los fuegos artificiales con tu abuela en bragas.

-que poco romanticismo - afirmo con mirada desaprobatoria.

-eso no es romanticismo, es cursilería- decía en un tono enfadado.

-esta claro que no se le puede echar perlas a los cerdos

Esto último lo dijo en un tono cómico y sin ánimo de ofender, pero al espadachín le había recordado demasiado al cocinero.

-pues ya no te molestes más porque el cerdo se va a su pocilga- gruño al tiempo que se giraba, pero Mihawk le agarro el brazo.

-esperad, solo era una broma…

-que te den por culo-dijo desasiéndose de su mano. Escuchó como algo se caía a la vez la negación de Mihawk y sintió como lo agarraba fuerte de las muñecas y lo ponía de espaldas a la pared quedando los dos cara a cara y entrecruzando sus respiraciones.

-no…- le dijo casi en un susurro- os lo ruego, no so vayáis otra vez- a pesar de la poca luz de esa calle pudo ver la tristeza de su rostro- siento haberos ofendido- lentamente fue soltándole pero su cara aún estaba muy cerca.

Zoro lo aparto con cuidado, como si al no tenerlo lo fuera a romper, se dio cuenta de que le temblaba la mano

-no te preocupes- le dijo con la vista clavada en el suelo- no me voy a ir a ninguna parte.

El moreno dio un suspiro de alivio y camino a recoger una bolsa tirada en el suelo.

-¿que es eso?- pregunto con la voz queda.

-antes de ir a por vos fui a comprar comida- respondió sin mirarle. No cabía duda de que el ambiente se había tensado. Zoro quería arreglarlo de alguna manera pero aun seguía cohibido; no solo por lo que había dicho, si no también por el agarrón y empujón que le había dado habría jurado que estaba con Sanji.

-Roronoa- lo llamó. El joven levanto la mirada para dirigírsela; el moreno sonreía un poco dudoso y le tendía la mano cual se quedo mirándola.- no te la voy a besar- dijo con mas naturalidad consiguiendo que el peliverde se animara a cogérsela. Y así fue guiándole por los callejones.

Fue extraño que un gesto tan simple como tender una mano tranquilizara al joven, pero sabia que ese gesto marcaba un gran abismo entre Ojos de Halcón y Sanji.

-lo siento- se disculpo el peliverde. El moreno giro un poco la cabeza para verle de reojo- me he comportado como un crío.

-no seáis tan duro con vos mismo, un crío no se da cuenta cuando comete errores y cree tener siempre la razón.

-entonces tu eres un crío.

-¿acaso me estáis devolviendo la de antes?

-no, no es eso... solo que…-hizo un pausa para suspirar- Yurakiur ¿de verdad yo soy el indicado para ti?

Se volvió completamente para mirarle a los ojos y dijo con firmeza

-si, estoy completamente seguro.

-pues entonces eres un crío.- dijo con la mirada aun seria.

Mihawk sonrió y se acercó a él, rodeándolo con el brazo que sujetaba la bolsa sin soltar su mano con la otra

-retiro mis palabras, sois un crío- se separó de él y le besó en la frente, acto seguido se le volvió la espalda y siguió caminando con el joven detrás suya, cogidos de la mano.

Finalmente llegaron al bosque pero el moreno no se detuvo y siguió andando.

-Yurakiur, si seguimos adentrándonos en el bosque, no creo que vayamos a ver nada.

-yo no dije en ningún momento que fuéramos a ver los fuegos.

_-¿que no quiere ver los fuegos?-_pensó-¿_entonces para que me ha citado hoy y por la noche si no es para ver los fuegos? ¿para que nos adentramos en el bosque? no será que lo que quiere es…. Pero eso me lo a podido hacer en cualquier momento que estuviéramos a solas, aunque también pensado, en esos momento yo podría haberme escapado, pero si nos adentramos en el bosque, yo no sabré volver…_

-bueno, voy a sacarla.

-¿ el que vas a sacar tu?- pregunto alarmado.

-la comida, ya hemos llegado- ante esa afirmación el joven respiró tranquilo, y se fijó en el panorama, la verdad es que no diferenciaba mucho ese sitio del de la primera vez(todos los arboles le parecían iguales) excepto por un pequeño lago de agua cristalina que por su tamaño también se podría decir que era un charco grande.

-¿estabais pensando en algo obsceno?

- claro que no- hubiera aparentado normalidad si no fuera por el color carmín en sus mejillas.

-a mi no me importaría.

-que te he dicho que no.

-esta bien- con tranquilidad se sentó a los pies de un árbol, mirando de frente al lago y empezó a sacar paquetes. Zoro se sentó a su derecha.

-¿bolas de arroz?- dijo mientras le pasaba una.

-como la vez que nos vimos en el restaurante estabais comiendo arroz, pensé que seria la mejor opción, pero tal vez debí elegir algo más elaborado.

-no, esta bien, gracias- le dio un mordisco a la bola (de arroz) y sintió como se volvía a enrojecer. Aunque no quería mostrarlo, le había echo ilusión que Mihawk hubiera pensado que le agradaría a él para comer, y que se acordara del arroz. Se tomó una de las latas de cerveza que había traído junto con la comida del tirón para bajar de alguna manera el calor de la cara.

-¿os importa que os haga una pregunta algo indiscreta?

-puedes hacerla pero no te prometo contestarla.

-¿como descubristeis que erais homosexual?

-¿en?- ciertamente no se esperaba esa pregunta de él, más bien lo primero que se había imaginado que le preguntaría era "como la tienes de grande"- pues es algo largo.

-hay tiempo de sobra.

-bueno… pues cuando yo era pequeño me enamore de una chica.

-¿una chica?- pregunto algo asombrado

-si una chica ¿quieres dejarme terminar? Me enamore de ella - hizo un pausa para mirar el rostro de Mihawk, pero el estaba atento a su historia- pero ella murió. Puede que mis sentimientos hacia a ella crearan como una especie de niebla que me impedía ver a las demás mujeres. Intente varias veces empezar una relación con mujeres pero siempre fracasaba. Finalmente un amigo me propuso una noche tener relaciones sexuales y yo no me negué.- al terminar volvía a fijarse en el rosto del moreno, era imposible saber en que estaba pensando.- ¿te importa?

-no, solo estaba algo sorprendió- finalizo con una sonrisa- no me lo esperaba. Creía que vos erais virgen.

-¿¡es en eso en lo primero que piensas, idiota!¿¡y se puede saber porque creías que era virgen!- gritaba con la vena a punto de estallarle y con complejo de semáforo.

-porque os mostrabais tan reacio a los roces que pensé que aun no os habíais estrenado- dijo con toda normalidad sin hacer caso al enfado del otro.

-no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, si no quiero es porque tengo mis razones.

-¿Qué razones?

-¿y a ti que te importa?

-todo lo que tenga que ver con vos es importante para mi persona.

-que cursi.

-¿queréis comenzar otra disputa?- dijo con gesto desafiante.

-vale, vale. Que romántico –exclamo con sarcasmo - ¿estas contento?

-ains- suspiro- no tenéis remedio- digo con gesto cansado.

-si no te gusta no tienes porque aguantarlo.

-¿acaso he dicho que no sea de mi agrado?- preguntó formándose una sonrisa en su rostro, con lo que Zoro pensó.

-_¿pero este tío porque sonríe por todo?_

-y..- continuo el moreno- supongo que seguís sin ver a las otra mujeres.

-si.

-entonces eso significa que la sigues amando- ahora su cara se torno melancólica.

-si , creo que es un síntoma de locura el que ame a una muerta, pero es algo que no puedo evitar. Eso... ¿te supone un problema?

-yo ya sabia que erais un demente desde el primer día que nos vimos la caras, no me supone ningún impedimento.

-no me refería a eso.

-menos aun. Porque después de todo, ese sentimiento forma parte de vos.

-ahora me dirás que amas todo mi ser.

-no, pero puedo aceptarlo.

No supo que contestar a eso, tampoco sabia muy bien a que se refería y prefirió dejarlo pasar.

-¿y tu?-le pregunto-¿ como te distes cuenta que tirabas del otro lado?

-nunca he visto la diferencia.- para Zoro eso significaba claramente que Mihawk siempre había sido el "activo" por lo que si el estaba encasillado en ello estaba claro el papel que le correspondía al peliverde si tienen sexo.

-¿_ porque coño estoy pensando en esto? No puedo pensar en esto_- un disparo escuchado a lo lejos le libro de sus pensamientos subidos de tono.

-ya empezaron los fuegos.

-bueno desde nuestra posición no es que importe mucho.

-vos esperad.

Le hizo caso y espero callado. Se escucharon a lo lejos como lanzaba cohetes sin cesar pero no pasaba nada, y el peliverde se sentía un poco tonto, ver fuegos artificiales no era la ilusión de su vida, pero esperar ahí a que pasara algo no le agradaba. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Mihawk estaba esperando.

Los arboles empezaron a desprender, en su fondo azul oscuro, ráfagas de colores, y como un efecto dominó se contaminaron de esos colores los unos a los otros y reflejándose en el lago y dando así gran luminosidad al lugar.

-Lucifer, nombre que significa luz, puede que estos arboles se llamen así porque cambia con la luz, o porque por otro lado sean como una parte caída del cielo y representan lo que hay en la bóveda celeste.- explico Mihawk. Zoro le oía pero no le escuchaba, había conseguido sorprenderle.-¿Qué os parece?.

Zoro pensó la pregunta y dijo con una sonrisa

-que es una mariconada.

Mihawk suspiro pesadamente y le correspondió la sonrisa.

-no podríais tragaros vuestro orgullo por una vez y decir que os a gustado.

-no me hace falta tragarme mi orgullo, sigo pensando que es una mariconada- dirigió su vista a él- pero si a ti te hace feliz que lo diga...-se alzo de hombros- "si, es muy bonito"- Mihawk lo rodeó con su brazo y lo atrajo hacia el; no hace falta decir la expresión de sorpresa y sonrojo del espadachín.

El moreno nunca creyó que volvería a amar a alguien y que volvería a ese lugar con alguien para enseñarle aquel espectáculo, pero él sabia muy bien que el destino es incierto, y que lo había llevado asta el peliverde, solo esperaba que no se lo arrebatara…

**Continuará...**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Ya habían pasado once días desde que llegaron a la isla. Después de la noche de los fuegos, Zoro y Mihawk quedaron todos los días; aunque al joven no le gustara admitirlo, ya era como si se hubiera acostumbrado a esa rutina, pero lo que le costaba disimular era lo contento que estaba. Sus compañeros se percataron de la felicidad que emanaba, y le "echaron la culpa" a Robin, que era la única que sabia que ella misma no era la causante, pero igualmente se alegraba por el espadachín.

Pero, aun así, tanta felicidad era equivalente a una tremenda culpabilidad. Porque, a pesar del que se pasaba el día con Mihawk, Sanji seguía acosándole todas la noches, y ya no era solo eso si no que aprovechaba cualquier momento en que los demás no pudieran pillarles. Eso le hacia pensar en cualquier momento vendría una ola que destruyera su castillo de arena, y que toda esa felicidad era pasajera.

-Roronoa- lo llamo por detrás, pero el joven no respondió y siguió mirando por la ventana, así que probo a darle en la cabeza con una libro- Roronoa- lo volvió a llamara en un tono mas alto.

-¿eh?- fue lo único capaz de articular tras haber salido de sus pensamientos-¿Qué pasa?

-os habíais quedado soñando de pie ¿os encontráis bien?

-si, si claro. Solo me he quedado pensando

-cada vez os pasa mas a menudo- dijo con gesto preocupado- si me lo contarais lo que os pasa puede que os sentíais mejor y podría ayudaros...

-no digas tonterías- lo cortó- que me quede en Babia no significa que algo me preocupe

El moreno resoplo. Le hartaba que el muchacho tuviera siempre las armadura colocada- esta bien, como queráis- se resignó- ¿podríais poner este libro en la parte superior de la estantería mientras yo coloco estos en su sitio?.

-no, que va, dámelo.

-tomad, os lo agradezco, allí tenéis una escalera.- dijo señalándola.

-Vale- contesto al tiempo que se dirigía a la escalera. Eran evidentes los pensamientos que le asaltaban, aun recordaba la noche la noche de los fuegos cuando volvió al barco, se encontró a Sanji en la cocina, cosa que realmente no se esperaba, y aun menos que estaba solo, sin compañía.

o0FlashBack0o

-¿donde has estado?-dijo el rubio con su punto en alcohol.

-¿a ti que te importa?-contestó- me voy a la cama, buenas noches.

-si crees que va a ser feliz con otra persona que no sea yo esta muy equivocado- para Zoro esa frase fue como un jarro de agua fría, no sabia como lo había descubierto y mucho menos como reaccionar-a Robin solo le das pena-dijo finalmente permitiendo al espadachín recobrar su pulso normal.

-Sanji, quieres dejar ese tema. Somos compañeros y puedo estar con quien me plazca, y tu no tienes derecho a decirme con quien irme.

-no hace falta que te lo diga, tu no quieres aprender por las buenas, pos aprenderás por las malas cuando te quedes solo, como siempre as estado y yo sea el único que como hasta ahora te tienda la mano-Zoro se quedo callado, Sanji rió- anda, vete a donde te salga del carajo, hoy no tengo ganas de hacerte un favor.

o0FinFlashBack0o

Por mucho que esas palabras fueran dichas con rabia, no se escapaban de la realidad. Cuando el mes que llevaran en la isla concluyera se acabo todo. Era prácticamente imposible seguir con esa farsa cuando partieran. Mihawk seguramente no querría saber nada mas de el, y Robin, la única que lo apoyaba en ese momento, también tomaría el mismo camino, y en definitiva se cumpliría la predicción de Sanji.

Colocó la escalera y puso un el pie en el primer escalón y se fijo por un momento en el libro que le había dado Mihawk, "La dama de las camelias", si dios existía estaba claro de que acababa de mandarle una señal.

-No so vayáis a caer.- le avisó el moreno.

- quieres dejar de tratarme como un crío? si no tuvieras sentido del equilibrio ya estaría muerto.

-tenéis razón, perdonarme, pero es que no puedo evitar preocuparme por vos.

Terminó de subir las escaleras y colocó el libro en su sitio. Al pisar un escalón para bajar, escucho un ruido

-¿_eso a sido un crack?-_pensó.

Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, el dicho escalón se rompió haciendo que el peliverde perdiera el equilibrio y cayera contra el suelo. Al ver que no recibió el impacto del suelo abrió los ojos tan solo para encontrarse en los brazos de Mihawk.

-si tenéis tanto equilibrio, supongo que esta pantomima la habéis montado aposta - dijo entre una sonrisa de superioridad y divertida. Zoro vio la cara de Mihawk demasiado cerca y en acto reflejo le dio un manotazo intentado apartarla.

-bájame, bájame- le ordeno bastante alterado.

-no me importa, si no pesáis nada- articuló todavía con la mano del peliverde clavada en su cara.

-BAJAME AHORA MISMO.

-no os comportéis como un pueril.

-¿se puede saber que es este estruendo?- pregunto la bibliotecaria con cara de pocos amigos- esto es un biblioteca, no un circo.

-discúlpenos- dijo con tranquilidad y seriedad mientras con soltura soltaba al joven- pero cuando este joven subió a la escalera ...-cuando el moreno termino de recitar la explicación, la mujer se fue por donde había venido prometiendo que arreglaría la escalera.

-bueno, ¿que os parece si vamos a comer?

-bien.

Esa era su rutina, quedaban por la mañana, iba a cualquier sitio, normalmente a la biblioteca, y se iban a comer todos los días al pequeño bosque. Desde fuera parecería algo monótono y aburrido; pero ellos dos eran piratas, personas a los que cuando decidieron echarse a la mar, dejaron en tierra la monotonía y la tranquilidad, por que encontrarse en esa situación era como un regalo. En otras circunstancias, tendrían la espada en el cuello.

Ya era tarde noche cuando decidieron volver a la ciudad e ir cada uno por su camino, como todos los días. Pero repentinamente, cuando salieron del bosque empezó a llover. Corrieron para mojarse lo menos posible, el peliverde tenia toda la intención de ir al barco pero Mihawk lo cogió del brazo haciendo que se girara bruscamente y casi se comiera el suelo.

-¿pero que haces? El barco esta en la otra dirección.

-el barco esta a veinte minutos de aquí. Y con vuestra orientación estaréis corriendo por la lluvia varias horas. No pienso dejar que os de una pulmonía.

-¿quieres dejar de preocuparte por mi?-no podía soltarse.

-ya os dije antes que no puedo evitarlo.

Lo llevo a rastras asta un hotel de pinta lujosa. Mihawk entro chorreando agarrando al peliverde del brazo, visto que este seguía forcejeando para irse.

-buenas noches señor Yurakiur, parece que les a pillado la tormenta a su amigo y usted.

-buenas noches Lesbia. si, hemos tenido mala suerte. Me podéis dar la llave de mi habitación?

-claro, espere que la busque. Su amigo es cantante?-pregutó mientras buscaba.

-¿en?- dijeron los dos a la ves.

-es que parece el integrante de una banda punk con esa ropa y el pelo teñido de verde.

-pues…

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- le interrumpió el moreno- si, es el cantante de un grupo muy famoso fuera de esta isla, Bad Luck*, pero es algo irresponsable, y quería llegar asta donde se hospeda andando con esta lluvia, que queda un poco lejos, y para que no coja una pulmonía y se estropee la voz he tenido que llevármelo a rastras.- Zoro se sorprendió de cómo le era tan fácil mentir.

-ah, entiendo, aquí tiene su llave, y espero que algún día me cante algo.

-claro, algún día, buenas noches de nuevo Lesbia.

-buenas noches.

Entraron en el ascensor, y Mihawk le soltó el brazo por fin.

-¿como se te ocurre decirle que soy cantante y encima que le voy a cantar? Si yo no tengo ni idea.

-entonces seréis el cantante de un banda que no sabe cantar. Tampoco es que sea muy inusual, hoy en día pocas voces de cantantes se pasan de lo corriente.

-y la canción de donde la saco.

-esta gente no sabe nada del exterior, le podéis cantar hasta la macarena.

-¿la macarena en una banda punk?

-disculpadme, es que no distingo los género.

- no distingues los géneros, pos tu también debes tener cuidado con tu farsa, porque te has hecho pasar por manager.

-en cualquier caso, mejor decirle eso a la dama que decirle que somos bucaneros.

"Din", el ascensor aviso de que avían llegado, Zoro vio las escaleras al otro lados del pasillo junto con su oportunidad de escapar de esa situación que veía cada vez mas cerca el final que iba a tener. Sin embargo, el moreno le agarro del brazo justo en el momento en el que el peliverde estaba tomando posición para salir por patas.

-la madre…

-¿queréis comportaros como una persona adulta y no como un niño que le tiene miedo a lo que hay debajo de la cama?.

-_lo que hay debajo no, lo que hay arriba-_pensó. Volviendo a ser arrastrado llegó a la habitación de Mihawk, la 707, entraron en ella y el mayor cerró con llave.

-¿porqué cierras con llave?

-para que no hagáis otro intento de huida, ahora quitaros la ropa.

-¿como que me quite la ropa?

-si seguís con esa os va a dar una hipotermia, dádmela y os daré de la mía.

-no hace falta porque se va a mojar igualmente, dame la llave.-su tono relucía que la situación no le gustaba nada.

-venga usted a por ella-le desafió. No hizo falta que se lo dijera dos veces, el joven ya se había abalanzado para recuperar la llave. Pero ya sea por la edad o experiencia, Mihawk se le adelantó, cuando el otro estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, tiro la llave al suelo y le agarro con los dos brazo- os atrape- dijo victoriosamente, desprendiéndose fácilmente de la playera del peliverde- vais a portaros bien o preferís que os siga quitando ropa?

-Ninguna de las dos

-como gustéis- después de unos tejemanejes consiguió quitarle la faja, el tema de los zapatos no fue difícil porque iba en chanclas, así que solo quedaban los pantalones. Consiguió que el espadachín le diera la espalda. Facilitando el camino para bajarle la cremallera.

-¡EH, EH, CUIDADO DONDE TOCAS! !

-si tuvierais un poco de madurez, no os tocaría nada.- consiguió desabrocharla, pero las manos de Zoro no dejaban que cayeran e inevitablemente y como ya se suponía, con el forcejeo acabaron en el suelo. Mihawk encima de Zoro (con los pantalones por la rodilla y los calzoncillos un poco bajados) cara a cara.

El tiempo se quedo parado, el silencio era roto por los latidos de los dos corazones, respiraciones entrecortadas y la lluvia. El de abajo se quedó en estado de shock , estaba medio desnudo y Mihawk encima suya, sabia que algo iba a pasar, y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si tendría fuerzas para evitarlo.

El moreno acerco su cara a la del joven, sus labios se acercaron tanto que casi se rozaban; antes de tocar sus labios paro en seco, sus respiraciones se cruzaron alrededor de un minuto. El ambiente no podía estar mas tenso. El moreno retrocedió, y bajo la cabeza al vientre de su compañero. Le lamió el ombligo creándole fuertes espasmos de placer al peliverde que en un acto reflejo agarro la cabellera del mayor en un vano intento de pararlo. El moreno le tomo de la muñecas pegándolas a suelo e inmovilizando el joven. Con su lengua fue subiendo por la cicatriz. Llego al hombro, donde empezó a plantarle besos. Cuando ya estaba a la curva del cuello, no pudo contenerse mas, como si de un vampiro se tratase le mordió el cuello, queriéndole dejar su marca, señalando lo que es suyo. El peliverde soltó un quejido de dolor y placer.

-pa..para- consiguió decir, pero dudo mucho que Mihawk lo hubiera conseguido oír, y mas aun que le fuera hacer caso. Por suerte, el moreno despertó de su coma al escuchar su voz.

-disculpadme-. Tras decirlo, termino de quitarle los pantalones, se levanto recogió la ropa desperdigada por el suelo y se metió en su habitación. Podía escucharse como buscaba en su armario.

Zoro suspiró, puede que para demostrarse a si mismo que sus pulmones no habían desaparecido, y se incorporo, para demostrarse que todavía era dueño de su cuerpo. No sabía muy bien que había ocurrido pero ya había pasado todo, o mejor dicho, no había pasado nada. Estaba claro que Mihawk no tenia punto de comparación con Sanji; el cocinero nunca se hubiera parado con solo pedírselo una vez.

_-otra vez acordándome de él, no puedo tener ni un minuto de tranquilidad sin que me venga el sentimiento de culpa._

El moreno volvió a la habitación, cambiado de ropa, le paso unos pantalones, una camiseta y una toalla para que se secara el pelo.

Se empezó a vestir, pensó que lo mejor y mas seguro era empezar por ponerse los pantalones. Mientras se los ponía, el moreno cogió la toalla y empezó a secarle el pelo, aparto la vista para no verle la cara, después de la escenita se sentía avergonzado.

El tacto de sus manos era muy agradable, sentía que se perdía.

Puesto los pantalones, cogió la camiseta, se la puso, y se abrocho el primer botón…mal.

Mihawk rió devilmente.

-ya veo que no sois bueno en vestiros con ropa arreglada- dejo la toalla posada el la cabeza del peliverde y le desabrocho el botón y se lo volvió a abrochar (bien) el botón y el resto de la camisa.- lo lamento.- Zoro levantó la mirada para verle el rostro, verdaderamente parecía muy arrepentido; y triste.- da igual el empeño que ponga en que os sintais bien con mi merced- lo retuvo entre sus brazos- siempre fracaso. La primera vez que salimos, en el festival, el día de los fuegos, y ahora esto- hizo una pausa- me siento tan...inútil.

Esa confesión era totalmente inesperada para el espadachín. No esperaba que Mihawk se sintiera culpable por esas cosas, que se sintiera mal por su culpa. Le correspondió el abrazo y posó si cabeza en el pecho del moreno- no es culpa tuya.- quiso reconfortarlo.

Llamaron a la puerta, por detrás se pudo escuchar "servicio de habitaciones".

-disculpadme un momento- y se fue a abrir la puerta. Dejando que espadachín se fijara por primera vez en la habitación. Era una estancia dividida en dos, una era el dormitorio, el cual no podía ver, seguramente tendría otra habitación que diera al cuarto de baño, y la otra, en la que el se encontraba; era un pequeño salón, con el sofá pegado a la pared y un sillón mirando a la ventana que seguramente se abría puesto así a capricho del huésped. También había una mesa con dos sillas (¿también a capricho del huésped?). Mientras observaba la habitación, notaba el suave tacto de la ropa que llevaba puesta y se inundo en su dulce olor.

-Roronoa, pedí la cena mientras os buscaba la ropa-dijo señalando a la mujer que había colocaba dos platos de sopa en la mesa y que ya se iba con el carrito- ¿no sentamos?

Soltó una risa al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

-¿Qué os parece tan graciosos?-el también tomo asiento.

-que el otro día dijiste que te gustaría invitarme a una cenar. Y me de la impresión de que as formado todo este tinglado solo para salirte con la tuya.

-creo que ya sabéis lo imprevistas que son la lluvias de aquí.

-si, y también puedo saber lo contento que estas con la situación solo con mirarte.- hubo una mirada de complicidad entre los dos y sin tomar a cuento ambos rieron. Por fin se relajo el ambiente.

Pasaron una agradable velada. Después de cenar se levantaron y se acomodaron. Mihawk movió la lampara que tenia para leer en el sillón para ponerla al lado del sofá, se sentó en el extremo con un libro. Zoro se sentó a su lado, apoyó la cabe en su hombro.

-creía que te hospedabas en casa del escritor.

-no. aunque entro en su circulo de amistades, su familia es algo compleja y reservada. No dejan que se sepa mucho de ellos. como..

-si quisieran esconder algo?

-exacto

Solo se escuchaba la lluvia caer, pero entonces…

-se escucha un piano.

-es la dama que se hospeda en el piso de arriba. Toca todas las noches. Hoy toca su melodía favorita, "le valse d´Amelie"*.

-¿la conoces?

-hemos coincidido casualmente.

La melodía era preciosa, en perfecta armonía con el agua que caía desde el cielo, creando una paz infinita en ese momento. El espadachín, no sabia mucho de música, pero escucho atentamente como el piano reproducía las notas, perdiéndose en ellas y en el olor de la ropa que levaba puesta, hasta que finalmente cayo en esa trampa de paz y se quedo dormido.

El moreno se dio cuenta en seguida de que se quedo dormido. Suspiró.

-_la que he tenido que armar para que no os resfriéis, y ahora os quedáis dormido en el sofá_.

Se levantó y se dirigió a el, observo esa cara que solo ponía al dormir, no se cansaba de ver ese rostro tan aniñado. Lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo al dormitorio. Lo tumbo en la cama y lo tapo con las sabanas.

-buenas noches, Roronoa- lo despidió con un beso en la frente. Apago la luz del cuarto ye iba a cerrar la puerta pero antes…

-Mi...hawk…- dijo entre susurro y suspiro el peliverde. El moreno estaba sorprendido, sabía que estaba dormido, pero era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

-buenas noches- volvió a decir con una sonrisa- Zoro- y cerro la puerta tras de si.

* * *

><p>La luz del sol lo despertó, pero se negó a abrir los ojos. Inhalo algo de aire, quedándose con la dulce fragancia que impregnaba su ropa, tan familiar. Cuando recordó de quien era esa fragancia, recordó la noche anterior, fue entonces cuando se incorporo de sopetón.<p>

Como era evidente, seguía en el hotel. Miro el reloj, eran las doce y diez de la mañana.-_joder, ¿ahora con que escusa salgo? un momento… que hago yo en su cama, encima una cama de matrimonio!._

Vio su ropa ya seca en la cabecera de la cama, decidió tranquilizarse, vestirse y salir cagando leches.

Cuando termino de vestirse se abrió la puerta, era el moreno.

-¿porqué no me despertaste?

-buenos días tambien a vos-dijo con sarcasmo-. Ya os habíais quedado hasta el alba que mas os daba que os dejara dormir.

-no me refiero a esta mañana, me refiero ayer por la noche ¿porque no me despertaste cuando me dormí? Tenia que estar cuanto antes en el barco.

-no sabia cuales eran vuestros planes.

-bueno, ahora eso da igual, me voy.

-sin desayunar.

-no tengo tiempo- salió corriendo el dormitorio, y se escucho como la puerta (ya no tenia la llave echada) se abría y cerraba rápidamente.

-parece una colegiada que se ve con el novio a escondidas de sus padres- oyo otra vez llamar a la puerta. Fue a abrirla, encontrándose con el peliverde.-¿os habéis olvidado algo?.

-¿Dónde as dormido?

-me quede dormido leyendo.

-¿entonces no paso nada?

-no

-vale, adiós- y se fue a la velocidad del sonido.

El moreno cerró la puerta. Echo un vistazo a su habitación vacía y fijo su vista en el carrito que llevaba un desayuno para dos.

-bueno… otra vez será.

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales: **Bad Luck*, si es un grupo de música xD perteneciente al manga de Gravitation, cuyo cantante es el protagonista de dicho manga ¿por qué este y no otro? Pues... no sé :Duu

Le Valse d´Amelie* el la banda sonora de la película francesa Amelie, que me encanta por cierto xD me gustaria poneros el link pero el este de la esta no me deja S: pero vamos, si la curiosidad os mata que esta en youtube xDD


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Con la velocidad que llevaba hubiera llegado al barco el diez minutos, pero su orientación le volvía a jugar malas pasadas. Ya llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas como un tonto. Intentaba hacer lo que le dijo Nami, ir directo al mar, pero las calles eran irregulares por lo que ir en dirección recta al mar era una gran hazaña, y no digamos lo de encontrar la calle central.

Recibió un golpe de suerte y nunca mejor dicho, cuando giraba rápidamente por una esquina choco con una persona y cayo al suelo.

-¡ah! Menuda costalada.

-¿espadachín?

-¿Robin?- voy a la chica tirada en el suelo junto con sus bolsas llenas de libros.- estas bien?- se incorporó y la ayudo a recoger.

-si, no te preocupes ¿pero a que venían estas prisas?

-em.. intentaba llegar al barco lo antes posibles

-¿porque? Un momento, esa es la misma ropa que llevabas ayer, no has dormido en el barco?

-¿tu tampoco?

-no, me quede en la biblioteca, es que ya sabes que cuando entro casi no se salir ¿Y tu?

-yo.. esto..-La arqueóloga lanzó su típica sonrisa de yo lo se todo.- ¿que pasa?

-¿has estado cazando vampiros? tu cuello dice más que tus palabras- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿mi cuello?- se lo toco en un acto reflejo y pudo comprobar que le ardía. No podía ser, el chupetón que le dio Mihawk, no lo podía ver pero lo notaba enorme. No sabia como explicarse.

- no te preocupes- Robin llevaba adornado su cintura un pañuelo negro, se lo quitó y lo enlazo en el cuello del espadachín- así ya lo puedes disimular, hoy va a ser que no, pero mañana lo podemos disimular con algo de maquillaje.

-muchas gracias.

-no hay de que.

-¿te podría pedir otro favor?

Robin puso una cara de sorpresa, seguido hizo aparecer en sus propios hombros dos manos en cada uno, y junto con los originales suyos se puso a aplaudir.

-¿que haces?- pregunto con una gota de sudor

-es que como es la primera vez que pides un favor creí que se merecía un aplauso.

-cada día que pasa te vuelves mas rara.

-puede ¿bueno que me ibas a pedir?

-podríamos decirles...-la idea no le gustaba nada, pero no le quedaba otra- a los demás que hemos pasado la noche juntos, no quiero que me pregunten.

-esta bien, no es ninguna molestia, a lo mejor el que me haces el favor eres tu.

-¿que quieres decir?

-nada- sonrío- cosas mías.

-esta bien- ese gesto le extrañó, pero no estaría bien insistir, ya que ella lo estaba apoyando mucho, tal ves demasiado, y ni siquiera sabia la situación, por lo que el aria lo mismo por ella.

-¿todavía no te has aclarado espadachín?

-creo que estoy mas liado que antes.

-bueno, todo se soluciona en esta vida

-espero que tengas razón

-no suelo equivocarme.- le sonrió.

* * *

><p>Eran las tres de la tarde, exceptuando a Robin y Zoro, toda la tripulación se encontraba en el Sunny. Luffy no dejaba de molestar porque tenia hambre, pero el cocinero dijo bien claro que no pondría la mesa asta que llegara la arqueóloga.<p>

-ya te lo he dicho veinte veces Luffy, hasta que no venga Robin- chwan aquí no se come, excepto mi querida Nami- remarco en un tono mas tierno.

-pero yo me estoy muriendo Sanji, y Robin ni siquiera a desayunado con nosotros.

-si vale pero- hizo una pausa para recapacitar lo que había dicho el capitán- ¡AAAAH! ¡SE LA HA VUELTO A LLEVAR! ¡TENEMOS QUE SALVARLA!

-por al amor de dios, Sanji- se quejó Nami- Robin no es idiota, y en esta isla es imposible que se la lleven. Y sirve ya la comida para todos o a Luffy le dará un ataque.

-oh! Nami-swan, estas celosa- exclamó con sus ojos de corazones- no te preocupes, os amo a las dos por igual.

-lo que tu digas, y también podrías preocuparte por Zoro¿no?

-¡Sanji!- lo llamo Usopp desde afuera- ya puedes ir sirviendo, Robin y Zoro ya llegan

-¡YOHOHOOOOO! Y bien juntitos.

-¿Que?-exclamó Sanji.

-vaya, estos van muy rápido…

El cocinero no se lo podía creer¿de verdad habían pasado la noche juntos? Nunca creyó que Zoro tuviera cojones de ponerle los cuernos, el siempre tenia por encima su sentido del honor, no se acostaría con otra estando con él por mucho que el mismo se lo hiciera delante de sus narices. No le cuadraba eso, y suponiendo ante todo que Robin quisiera acostarse con él.

-buenos días- dijeron los dos al unisono mientras entraban por la puerta.

-buenos días- respondieron los demás excepto Sanji que paso de Zoro.

-¡ROBIN-CHUAAAN! ¡QUE TE HA PASADO! ¡ESTAS HERIDA!

-no te preocupes cocinero, solo me he pasado la noche en la biblioteca.

-tu como siempre tan intelectual mi bella dama, aunque es triste a la par que peligroso que una mujer ten bella pase la noche sola. La próxima vez puedo acompañarte.

-no te preocupes, el espadachín a estado conmigo toda la noche

-¡QUEEEEE!-gritaron todos a la vez que dirigían sus ojos al peliverde ya sentado en la mesa. El aludido puso cara de indiferencia y como si la cosa no fuera con él, porque tampoco pensó que esto también le traería problemas, pero por el momento mejor que pensaran que había pasado la noche con Robin a la verdad.

-aunque se paso la noche durmiendo más que leyendo.

-si, ya, durmiendo…- dudo el cyborg

El cocinero no cabía de la sorpresa, de verdad, se había atrevido a engañarle, y encima con una mujer, tenia entendido de que a él no le atraían, aunque bien pensado, nunca dijo que no le gustaran las mujeres. Lo miro de arriba abajo incrédulo, pero, un momento…

-eh, marimo, el pañuelo que llevas al cuello ¿no es el de Robin?

_-mierda-_pensó_-es que tiene u sexto sentido o algo así, pero que digo, lo que pasa es que es tan pervertido que memoriza las ropas de las tías._

-marimo. Te estoy hablando.

-¿verdad que le queda bien cocinero?

-¡SOLO PORQUE ES TUYO ROBIN-CHWAAAAN!

-_uff, menos mal que tengo a Robin de mi parte y que Sanji es subnormal profundo.-_ dijo en su fuero interno. Seguido le lanzó un sonrisa de agradeciemiento a la morena, la cual contestó con otra que decía "de nada". Para el resto de los presentes fue una señal clara de coqueteo.

* * *

><p>Se miraba en el espejo la marca del "vampiro". Indudablemente se la hizo con todas sus ganas ¿tanto lo deseaba? Cada vez se sentía mas culpable; sabia que le haría mucho daño, pero ya había llegado a un punto de no retorno. Solo podía esperar lo inevitable.<p>

Se fue quitando la ropa dejándola despreocupadamente por el cuarto baño, que olía rematadamente empalagoso después de que se bañara la arqueóloga. Se metió en la ducha y abrió el grifo dejado salir todo al agua fría por la chufa colgada arriba. Era lo que necesitaba para abstraerse unos momentos, se quedó allí sintiendo como el agua congelada regaba su cuerpo, esperando desaparecer.

Pero parecía que nada estaba de su parte; pudo oír como la puerta del cuarto de baño se abría y se cago en los muertos de aquel que le estuviera matando su abstracción. Se giró para reprender al que entró pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca al ver a Sanji completamente desnudo, acercándose a él de manera sensual, con una leve sonrisa.

-quieres salir de aquí ¿noves que me estoy duchando?- intentó poner un tono tajante, pero la voz la tenia temblorosa.

El rubio siguió acercándose a él acorralándolo en la pared, mojándose los dos completamente. Le besó, y aunque el peliverde renegó al principio no pudo evitar corresponderle

-_mierda-_pensó. El cocinero, al ver que ye lo tenia donde quería, le agarro por el muslo levantándole la pierna y le tiro del pelo.

-seras ramera- dijo separando su labios. Zoro iba a replicar me el contacto de los miembros hizo que de sus labios saliera un gemido que apenas pudo reprimir- ¿te ah gustado violar a Robin?

-yo no he..

-no intentes mentirme soplapollas de mierda- le tiró mas fuerte del pelo. El espadachín tuvo que apoyar las manos en la pared para no caerse- ese chupetón habla por ti.

No le pudo contestar, no sabia con que defenderse. Sanji sonrió con superioridad.

-¿Y que tal? Te a gustado mas que conmigo?-dijo antes de pasear su lengua por la curva del cuello del otro que se estremecía con el contacto- ¿te has sentido importante?- empezó a lamerle el óvulo a la vez que soltaba su pelo y bajaba la mano por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero- ¿te has sentido menos patético de lo que eres?- le mordió la oreja a la vez que con su mano se habría paso en su entrada.

-ah..- gimió el peliverde. El rubio saco sus dedos de la entrada del peliverede y metió su aparato- ah..- volvió a gemir.

-¿gemías tanto con Robin?- pregunto con sorna. Empezó a moverse dentro de él. El espadachín sentía que le faltaba el aire y el agua cayendo en su cara no le ayudaba nada, ni siquiera a bajarle la temperatura.- me encanta esa cara de debilidad que pones, ese es tu verdadero yo. Un inútil que por un polvo de deja doblegar.

Las estocadas cada vez eran mas rápidas; hasta que los dos llegaron a su límite. Sanji se separo rápidamente de él haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi se cayera; el rubio cogió la chufa y puso el agua hirviendo para echarse a la cara al espadachín.

-ahh- se llevo las manos a la cara en un acto reflejo y cayo de rodillas en el suelo de la ducha. Sanji lo cogió del pelo haciendo que lo mirara a la cara.

-la próxima vez que se te ocurra algo parecido, te aseguro que te follo delante de ella.- lo soltó y salio del baño. Zoro pudo oír como se vestía y salia del baño. Se levantó y colocó la chufa en su sitio dejando salir otra vez el agua fría. Sentía como el recorría su rostro.

¿si Sanji estaba equivocado en lo que decía, porque demonios no era capaz de quitárselo de encima?

-maldita sea... ¿porque tiene que ser todo tan difícil?

* * *

><p>Sanji servia la cena con alegría, bailando de un lado al otro y cortejando a las chicas y pasando olímpicamente de los de su mismo sexo. Los demás por su parte comían y charlaban, excepto el espadachín que estaba un poco absorto, paseando su tenedor entre el puré de patatas del plato. Ya hacia cuatro días desde la amenaza de Sanji en el baño; aunque no lo quisiera, eso había desbaratados sus sentidos completamente; cuando estaba con Mihawk era incapaz de estar normal, o estaba completamente en guardia o en el mundo Yupi.<p>

Sabia perfectamente que tomo lo que estaba haciendo no era muy honorable, mas bien nada, y en eso no le podía quitar la razón a Sanji, aunque este ultimo no supiera toda la verdad. Jugaba a dos bandas, mentía y se aprovechaba de la confianza de una amiga; penso que si fuera un samurai ya hubiera sido degradado.

También le preocupaba es que el mes ya había llegado a su mitad, y no podía ver con claridad que cataclismo se produciría: desprecio para toda la vida de Mihawk, vuelta a la espalda de sus compañeros, las dos a la vez?

-¿te encuentras bien espadachín?- el aludido giro la cabeza como si estuviera mareado.

-ee.. si, estoy bien..

-no estas comiendo nada.

-no tengo mucha hambre.

-te lo vas a comer aunque sea con pajita- le ordenó el rubio cabreado.

_-_cocinero- le llamo la atención Robin.

-lo siento Robin-chwan- dijo como si fuera un niño chico- pero no me gusta que desprecien mi comida.

-lo que pasa es que estas celoso- dijo el narizotas.

-¿celoso?- preguntó incrédulo.- ¿porque demonios debería sentir celos de esto?- dijo señalando al peliverde

-porque el esta saliendo con Robin.- respondió con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Que?-dijeron al unisono la arqueóloga y el espadachín.

-dejaos de haceros los tontos- dijo la navegante- hasta Luffy se ha dado cuenta.- el nombrado volteo la cabeza desorientado, el si que estaba absorto en su comida.

Zoro no sabia que hacer, si confirmaba que no era verdad tendría que explicar muchas cosas, pero tampoco podía pedirle a Robin que mintiera.

La arqueóloga se levantó de su sitio, rodeo la mesa, se coloco detrás de Zoro, rodeando su cuello son su brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-creo que ya no podemos fingir más cariño- Zoro se quedó complemente en blanco- ¿espero que no os importe?- les preguntó a los demás que estaban con la barbilla pegada al suelo.

-cla-claro que no Robin- le contestó Nami con un gota de sudor- vaya, no esperábamos que fueras tan clara.

-tu preguntas yo respondo- dijo con una sonrisita mientras se sentaba al lado del peliverde, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro- ¿verdad, espadachín?

-s-si- no sabia muy bien que decir, ahora la mentira era mucho mas gorda. Viera como lo viera esto no iba a acabar bien.

-YOSHH!- dijo Luffy levantando su jarra- VAMOS A BRINDAR POR NUESTROS DOS CAMARADAS.

-¡POR NUESTROS DOS CAMARADAS!- brindaron todos con alegría, menos Sanji que había salido de la habilitación sin que nadie se percatara. Zoro miraba la alegre escena con culpabilidad. Sintió como la mano de Robin se enlazaba con la suya intentando reconfortarlo por debajo de la mesa.

-no te preocupes- le dijo por lo bajo.

-lo intento...

* * *

><p>-no me lo puedo creer, Robin- decía exaltada la pelirroja en sus habitación.<p>

-¿porque no? El espadachín no solo es un hombre joven y atractivo, también tiene sus cosas buenas en personalidad. Es listo, y se preocupa por la gente de su alrededor antes que por si mismo, aunque no lo demuestre.

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a dos cosas. Una: me has mentido( y a los demás también pero ellos no cuenta), dos: ¿con quien demonios esta Zoro?

-si te mentí lo hice por él, no esta preparado para contarnos lo todo, y menos como es él; y no se con quien puede estar.

-¿de verdad?

-de verdad, lo que sé es que tiene que ser muy importante para él. Me preguntó algo poco usual en el.

-¿el que?

-...- la arqueóloga dudó, pensó que ya le estaba contado demasiado a la navegante.

-sabes que esto no saldrá de aquí, ni tampoco me meteré donde no me llaman.

-me preguntó qué pasaría se dejara su sueño de ser el mejor espadachín del mundo.

-lol.

-si, así es. Bueno, voy a ver como está, hoy me quedare con él. Buenas noches navegante- dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-buenas noches.

Robin se sintió culpable por dañar la confianza del espadachín. Sin embargo, la inteligencia de la navegante era un problema, y lo de esa noche ya había sido una mentira muy gorda. Por el momento, lo mejor era conseguir un problema menos.

* * *

><p>El rubio abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación del espadachín, estaba oscura. El peliverde estaba dormido en su cama con la manta por los pies.<p>

-eres repugnante- le dijo, pero el espadachín seguía dormido; el rubio se acercó más a él, quería despertarlo y que pagara por la humillación que le había hecho, pero antes de que su mano tocara el trabajado cuerpo el espadachín se movió en sueños para cambiar la postura.

-Mihawk...- dijo en un suspiro.

_-¿en que coño esta soñando?-_pensó el rubio, debatió un momento y luego rió-_ puto maricon pervertido, hasta sueñas que te tiras a un enemigo. Ni si quiera amas a Robin, seguro que solo lo haces para darle la vuelta a la tortilla._

Oyó abrirse una puerta.

-buenas noches navegante. Era Robin, venia para allá.

-_ mierda, no creas que te vas a librar, me las vas a pagar todas._-salio de la habitación antes de que llegara Robin, dejando al espadachín otra vez solo por poco tiempo.

-¿espadachín? ¿sigues despierto?- se extrañó al no escuchar respuesta, ya que Zoro nunca dormía con la puerta abierta. Se acercó a él con sigilo, observando que en su cara mostraba una paz y tranquilidad que hacía ya demasiado tiempo que no se la veía.-_ cuando estas así me olvido de que sois personas diferentes._

* * *

><p>Zoro se despertó sin abrir los ojos. Se giro para que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana no le diera en la cara. Para su sorpresa, cuando se giro, notó que no estaba solo. dio un respingo y se levanto rápidamente quedando sentado en la cama.<p>

Respiro tranquilo al darse cuente de que era Robin la que se encontraba en la cama; se sintió ridículo al pensar que Mihawk entraría por la noche a hurtadillas en el barco solo para meterse en su cama.

-Robin- la llamo moviéndole el hombro- despiértate.- la arqueóloga remoloneo un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente, y se giro para ver a su despertador.

-buenos días- dijo tapándose la boca al bostezar.

-buenos días... ¿se puede saber que haces metida en mi cama? Me as dado un susto.

-no soy tan fea para darte miedo- el espadachín le iba a replicar- y ademas, se supone que estamos saliendo.

-eso es, se supone ¿te metes en la cama de un hombre así como así?

-en la de los gays si.- sobra decir que al espadachín de le calló la mandíbula.

Se escuchó como llamaron a la puerta.

-eh parejita- se escucho a Usopp por detrás- es desayuno esta listo, bajad si no queréis que Luffy se lo zampe.

-enseguida bajamos.- contestó ella.- ¿vamos espadachín?

* * *

><p>El desayuno fue tranquilo, más que tranquilo, raro. Sanji no le había dirigido palabra a Zoro, ni si quiera para pelearse y cuando le iba a servir, Zoro hubiera jurado que se estaba debatiendo consigo mismo entre si servirle o golpearlo con el plato en la cabeza.<p>

Esto se le iba de las manos, no quería mentir a sus compañeros, no quería mentir a Mihawk y mucho menos hacerle daño ¿que demonios era lo que tenia Sanji? Si hubiera podido apartarlo de él, o si no fuera tan egoísta y hubiera apartado de Mihawk.

-¡Roronoa!- oyó gritar su nombre con preocupación, sintió como tiraban de él hacia atrás yendo a para a los brazos del moreno. Vio pasar ante sus ojos un carro tirado por caballos y oyó como el cochero le gritaba que mirara por donde iba. - ¿estáis bien?

-lo siento- dijo al tiempo que se desprendió de los brazos de Mihawk. Camino muy agitadamente no sabiendo muy bien hacia donde se dirija.

-esperad- lo tomo del brazo, Zoro lo miró- ¿que es lo que os pasa?

-no me pasa nada.- el moreno resoplo ante su respuesta.

-venid conmigo por favor- le pidió poniendo la mano en su espalda invitándolo a seguir andando y a ser guiado por su acompañante.

Lo llevó a la calle de al lado que estaba intransitada. Se sentó en un banco de piedra y le indico que se sentara a su lado con la mano.

El peliverde se sentó a su lado con inseguridad.

-miradme- le ordeno, pero Zoro no se atrevía cruzar miradas con él- Roronoa, mírame- lo dijo en un tono mas severo y cambiando su antigua forma de hablar. Le miró.-¿que os pasa?- volvió a preguntar.

-no me pasa nada- volvió a responder.

-si vais a mentirme, hacedlo con un poco de mas soltura.

-no te estoy mintiendo- sentía presión en el pecho, si lo estaba haciendo- solo estoy un poco despistado.

-¿un poco despistado? ¡El carroaje casi os lleva por delante! Sinceramente no es digno de un espadachín como vos.

-¡tal vez vez no soy el espadachín tan digno que tu te imaginas!- dijo alzando la voz al tiempo que se levantaba.

-¡pero que... boto a bríos!- exclamo también levantándose- solo intento ayudaros- le dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del joven.

-¿y porque iba a necesitarte?-se arrepintió de decir eso justo cuando acabo la frase. La cara de Mihawk era un enigma. El moreno fue apartando sus manos del peliverde. Zoro sintió como se alejaba de él, como lo perdía, evidentemente eso era lo mejor para todos, pero el no quería que se fuera. En un impulso abrazo al moreno- lo siento...- dijo hundiendo la cara en el pecho le mayor- no quise decirte eso... se que intentas ayudarme pero... puedo valerme solo.- el moreno lo volvió a aparta para que le mirara a la cara.

-Lo único que hago es ofreceros cederme algo de carga.

-No te preocupes más, por favor... -_no! No se lo pidas!No le pidas eso!-_ confiá en mi.

el moreno resopló-como deseéis, confiare en vos- dijo con una leve sonrisa; se la correspondió con inseguridad.

Se levantó una leve brisa que trasportaba el polvo del suelo; dicho polvo cayo de llevo en el ojo del espadachín.

-ah, me a entrado algo en el ojo- dijo frotándose con las manos en un acto reflejo.

-espera, no os deis con la mano- le parto con suavidad las manos, y le tomo el rostro; con el pulgar le levanto la parte inferior del parpado y le soplo para apartar le suciedad que se le había metido en el ojo. Zoro sintió calor en las mejillas, disfrutaba demasiado de aquel contacto.- ya esta.-dijo finalmente apartando su manos del rostro del muchacho.

-gra... gracias.

La escena se terminó en seco cuando se oyeron desde unos callejones la caída de cubos de basura y maullidos de gato que crearon un corto estruendo.

-no es mas que un gato ¿vamos a comer?

-si.

-si queréis podéis ir abrazado a mi para no perderos.

-vergüenza debería darte que un hombre tan viejo como tu diga esas tonterías- dijo con burlas.

-que no se un zagal como vos no significa que sea viejo.

-claro Yurakiur, los cincuentones están en la flor de la vida.

-no tengo cincuenta.

-¿ah no?-dijo con una expresión de gran extrañeza- ¿entonces cuantos tienes?

-treinta y ocho.

-puff... pero si me doblas la edad; ya mismo para el asilo.

-y vos para parvulario- dijo mientras le daba un empuje en la cabeza.

Zoro le miró con cara de mosqueó por el golpe, sin embargo acabaron los dos sonriendo.

Esos momentos con él, más que un privilegio, era un sueño, bello y perfecto, pero que algún día tendría que acabar.

* * *

><p>El cocinero andaba de un lado para otro, entrando en unas calles, saliendo d otras, y dándose en la cara con callejones sin salida. Estaba tan cabreado que parecía una locomotora echando humo.<p>

_-maldito Zoro; que coño se a creído ese hijo de puta, que me puede poner los cuernos, proclamar lo delante de toda la tripulación y quedarse tan ancho? Que tío mas asqueroso, no es nada sin mi, debería estar besando el suelo por donde piso. Ni si quiera ama a Robin...pero que coño?._

Se quedo en una esquina, atónito ante lo que se proyectaba ante sus ojos. El peliverde se encontraba cara a cara de un hombre de pelo moreno, mas alto, mas mayor, mirada de halcón; lo reconocía perfectamente, era Mihawk Yurakiur.

A Sanji se le pasaron miles de ideas por la cabeza, recordó cuando Zoro en sueños pronunció su nombre, anelándolo.

Vio al joven espadachín aferrase a ese hombre, reteniendolo con todas sus ganas, hundiendo la cara en su pecho, y como el otro lo guardaba de manera protectora. Se apartaron un poco el uno del otro; el cocinero pudo ver como el mayor besaba al joven, pero eso no fue mas sorpresa que ver que el espadachín no hacia ningún esfuerzo para apartarlo de él.

El rubio empezó a apretar los dientes, sentía que el humo de tabaco no era suficiente. Sin pensarlo hecho a correr, tirando los cubos de basura que tenia al lado y al gato que dormía placindamente sobre ellos.

-¡_mamon, mamon, mamon! ¡hijo de puta! nos has traicionado a todos, has utilizado a Robin para tu puta mentira.-_ corrió hasta que se cercioró de que estaba lejos de esa repugnante escena, se apoyo en un escaparate para coger aire.-_esto no puede quedar así. Se lo voy hacer pagar todo, y con intereses._

-joven, esta interesado en uno de mis artículos.- al oír al vendedor, pensó en mandarlo a paseo sin miramientos, pero cuando se giró, observo la tienda y se interesó por un producto en concreto. Sanji sonrió.

_-_si señor ¿podría hablarme mas de este articulo en especial?-_ quien avisa no es traidor Zoro, y yo ya te avisé de que o por las buenas o por las malas._

**Continuará...**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

Mihawk pidió la mesa más escondida del restaurante, a una esquina, pensó que así el espadachín estaría mas tranquilo y lo consiguió, pero paso al otro extremo, estaba tan ido que el mayor le tuvo que llamar varias veces la atención para que comiera. Odiaba verlo así, sobre todo porque sabia que el tenia la culpa, de otro modo ¿que otra razón lo haría comportarse de esa manera?

-Roronoa.

-¿mm? ¡Ah! Si, ya como.- dijo metiéndose la cuchara en la boca. Mihawk suspiró.

-he estado pensando... Roronoa, si tanto mal os hace mi compañía, podemos dejarlo.

El peliverde se tensó, puso la mirada en su plato¿había oído bien? Le había dicho de abandonar todo esto; eso, eso era la solución a todo. Ya no tendría que mentir más, ni hacer mentir, ya no tendría que hacer malabares para verse con él a escondidas, ya no tendría miedo a hacerle daño, de que le volviera la espalda, de que lo despreciara, pero...

-yo...-sentía como el color le subía y como le apretaba el corazón- no quiero dejarlo.- levantó la mirada par verle- yo.. quiero estar...contigo- vio su expresión de sorpresa y la cara le empezó a arder tanto que hasta dolía. Se tapo el rostro con la mano apoyando el codo en la mesa y puso la cara mirando a la pared. Oyó como se movía y de levantaba de su sitio, se sentó a su lado, le paso el brazo derecho por detrás de la espada y con el izquierdo le cogió la muñeca con suavidad.

- no os tapéis la cara- le dijo apartándole la mano. Zoro lo miró, nunca lo había visto tan contento... tan seductor. El moreno le beso dulcemente en la mejilla, justo al lado del labio. Zoro pensó que se iba morir ahí mismo- yo también quiero estar con vos.

Después de eso, le era imposible hablar con naturalidad, tartamudeaba, y el tono le salia muy bajo, el calor de la cara no se le iba. Lo peor es que era como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas para resistirse a Mihawk. Se dejaba acariciar por esas cálidas manos como si fuera un gato. Le era imposible apartar la mirada, de ese cuerpo, de ese rostro, de esos ojos, de esos labios. Era como si todas sus defensar le hubieran dicho "hasta aquí hemos llegado".

Cuando salieron del local, se encontraron una una leve lluvia. Se miraron, Mihawk la sonrió.

-el hotel esta mas cerca- dijo tendiéndole la mano- ¿vamos?

-s-si..

* * *

><p>La joven muchacha escuchó como se habría la puerta principal, se incorporó para recibir a aquel o aquellos que acababan de llegar.<p>

-buenas noches señor Yurakiur ¡Oh! Cantante-san, bienvenido de nuevo al Hotel Priapo.

-gracias.

-buenas noches Lesbia. ¿mi llave, por favor?

-enseguida. Aquí preparadita la tiene.

-gracias.

El moreno se dirigió a irse, seguido por el joven pero antes de salir de la recepción.

-¿hoy también se quería escapar?- pregunto la chica. Los dos hombres pararon y la miraron con cara "de que hablas?"- es que la otra vez, usted lo agarraba del brazo para que no se fuera bajo la lluvia y hoy van de la mano.- Los dos miraron sus manos, aun unidas, no se dieron cuenta de que no se habían soltado en ningún momento. Zoro se puso aun mas rojo si podía ser, vio a Mihawk que iba a darle una respuesta a la chica.

-¡CAAAAALLA!- le grito dándole empujones para que saliera.

-no seáis descortés, la joven a preguntado.

-el problema no es que pregunte, es en que tu respondas.

-¿porqué?

-por que haber que chuminada le sueltas.

-pero..

-buenas noches a los dos- se oía decir a la chica con amabilidad.

Entraron en el ascensor. Allí Zoro recapacitó sobre lo que acababa de hacer. No sabia porqué se había puesto tan nervioso, puede que fuera el simple hecho de que estaba tan bien de su mano que no se había dado cuenta de que no se la había soltado.

Miro su mano, aun entrelazada con la suya.

-cre...- le salió la voz débil y tuvo que carraspear.- creo que ya puedes soltarme.

-solo hasta la habilitación.- el peliverde no dijo nada mas. Mihawk lo miro- ¿os encontráis bien?- le pregunto poniéndole la mano libre en la frente.

-¿q-que?

-desde el restaurante tenéis la cara como un tomate, pero no parece que tengáis fiebre.

-N-no es n-nada, es.. estoy bien.

-Esta bien, pero si os encontráis mal decírmelo y llamo al servicio de habitaciones para que nos traigan algún medicamento.

-Vale..

la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los dos se encontraron con una mujer del pelo largo y canoso, aunque no era anciana, tenia unos ojos azules preciosos; vestía con un vestido largo blanco de manga francesa.

-buenas noches Cecilia.- la saludo el moreno mientras salia.

-buenas noches Mihawk- contesto mientras entraba en el ascensor.- la mujer des el ascensor, se que observándolos como se iban.- es muy guapo- dijo antes de que se cerraran las puertas.

-¿la conoces?

-es la mujer que toca el piano en el piso de arriba- abrió la puerta y se adentraron juntos en la habitación.-os traeré algo de ropa.- finalmente le soltó la mano, aunque los dos hicieron lo posible para que le roce perdurara.

Entro en la habitación para buscar ropa seca. Zoro se levantó su camisa, empapada por la lluvia, y se a puso en la cara. El tacto le aliviaba, pero no le quitaba el calor de la cara.

Mihawk volvió a entrar en el salón, con su ropa seca. Le dio la ropa al peliverde, quien la puso en el brazo del sofá y se quito la camiseta dejándola despreocupadamente por el suelo. Empezó a desabrochar el cinturón, pero sintió un escalofrió en el cogote. Giro la cabeza, para encontrarse con la penetrante mirada de Mihawk puesta en su cuerpo.

_-¿pero que me pasa? ¿Estoy tonto o que?_

-em.. esto.

-puedes usar mi habitación para cambiarte.

-va-vale- su voz traspasaba sus oídos como mantas de seda.- _¿Desde cuando es así su voz? Y... ¿desde cuando me... tutea?_

El moreno lo vio perderse tras la puerta. Se quedó durante unos segundos en blanco cuando vio su espalda, al contrario que su pecho, apenas tenia rozaduras, una extensión lisa, perfecta y bronceada. Quería perderse en ella.

El peliverde miraba por la ventana mientras se cambiaba de ropa. En el reloj marcaba las 18:09, pero fuera, debido a la incesante lluvia, parecía media noche...salio de la habitación. Mihawk esta sentado a un lado del sofá, fumando un cigarro, claramente esperándolo.

-no sabia que fumaras

-solo muy de vez en cuando-_pero ni el tabaco me calma ahora mismo_- ven aquí- dijo a la vez que ponía el cigarro en el cenicero. el joven quedo parado mirándolo- te voy a abrochar bien la camisa- Zoro miro la camisa, más de un botón estaba mal abrochado, se notaba que estaba en la higuera. Aunque algo tímido, se acercó al mayor que con su mano derecha tomó la suya, y con la izquierda tomó su cadera.

-ah- quiso parecer a queja.

-tranquilo- dijo llevándolo con suavidad, lo volvió para que le diera la espalda y lo sentó en su regazo; paso sus manos por debajo de los brazos del otro y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Zoro respiraba con dificultad, y el corazón cada vez sonaba mas fuerte. Mihawk apoyaba su barbilla en la curva del cuello del peliverde, la fragancia del joven se adentraba en su cuerpo haciendo el efecto de afrodisíaco. Le beso el cuello mientras sus manos dejaban los botones para pasearse por debajo de la blusa del peliverde que se extremecía al notar ese suave tacto. Zoro agarro fuerte los pantalones del otro, solo en un vano intento de que parara, porque él no podía.

Mihawk subió sus labios su cuello, llegando a su oreja.

-déjame que te ame- le susurró. Zoro dejo de resistirse. El moreno sacó sus manos de la camisa del peliverde, con la derecha hizo que lo mirara, con la izquierda toco su labios, entreabiertos.- quiero probarlos- lentamente juntó sus labios y una descarga eléctrica recorrió a los dos, el primer beso, que mató la parte racional de ambos. Separaron sus labios muy a su pesar. Mihawk inclino el cuerpo del joven hacia la superficie le sofá, boca abajo. Le Levanto la blusa hasta por debajo de los brazos.

Se paseo por toda la extensión de su espalda, besándola, lamiéndola, acariciándola, proporcionándole al peliverde leves suspiros de placer. Pasó una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa, llegando a su pectoral, lo acarició con la yemas de sus dedos.

-ah..- el joven gimió. Mihawk acerco su rostro, le besó la cara.

-quiero amarte toda la noche- le susurraba- quiero amarte toda la vida- lo tomó en brazos y lo llevo a la habitación, los recostó con delicadeza. Con suavidad, le acarició el rostro, parecía una estufa, y su respiración cada vez mas agitada. Volvió a besarlo, rozar sus labios era como degustar la ambrosía. Desde su boca fue marcando un camino de besos, bajando por su cuerpo, por es maldita cicatriz. Se reprocharía toda la vida haber masacrado así su cuerpo.

Desabrochó los botones mas bajos de la camisa para mayor libertad.

-Y-Yu...ra..

-shhhh, relajate y no pienses- comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, pero la mano de Zoro se interpuso en su camino.

-no..- no le llegaba la voz y su respiración le dificultaba mas hablar- espera... yo- el moreno le puso la mano a la altura de la cabeza y le beso con ternura.

-tranquilizate mi vida, lo haré con cuidado- decía mientras acariciaba su pelo. Zoro cayó finalmente; sabia que ya no había que hacer, la batalla estaba perdida de antes, desde el momento en que prefirió quedarse con él, sabiendo que eso solo le traería el dolor.

Mihawk le quitó los pantalones y su ropa interior con suavidad, notando como el peliverde se estremecía al notar sus manos pasar por sus muslos. Sonrió, disfrutaba verlo así del vulnerable, saber que le había hecho caer su muro, que podía verlo tal y como era, que había llegado a él. Era realmente tierno.

Tomo su virilidad entre las manos. Zoro al ver lo que se proponía apretó con una mano las sabanas y otra se cubrió la cara, pero el moreno aparto esa mano.

-ya te dije antes que no te taparas la cara.- se metió el aparato en su cavidad bucal, y comenzó a masajearlo. El peliverde, con los ojos cerrados, se agarraba a las mantas con fuerza, y se arqueaba con brutalidad, "me gusta es cara tuya" recordó a Sanji "la de un inútil que por un polvo se deja doblegar".

_-no. no soy asi, yo a él..._

Derramó su semen en la boca del moreno, sintiéndose así mas avergonzado. Mihawk se deslizo sobre su tembloroso cuerpo hasta llegar a los labios de espadachín. Le beso con pasion hasta que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente.- Zoro...-por primera vez pronunciaba su nombre, había llegado al cielo, pero se veía incapaz de abrir los ojos y caer desde tamaña altura al infierno- Zoro, mirame- no tuvo mas remedio que hacerle caso, o mejor dicho, no podía hacer otra cosa. Abrió, no muy seguro, los parpados- te amo.- volvió a besarle. Mihawk liberó sus labios para humedecer sus dedos. Zoro volvió a cerrar los ojos. Noto como los dedos se adentraba en su interior, con cuidado, con cariño.

-ah...- no pudo reprimir el quejido cuando empezó a mover los dedos en su interior. Noto como el mayor le besaba la ingles para aliviar el dolor. Saco sus dedos.

-voy a entrar- le aviso. Sintió como se adentraba en el, le dolía bastante, pero no sabia exactamente de donde venia dicho dolor, ¿del cuerpo o del corazón?- ¿estas bien?

Afirmó con la cabeza. Mihawk empezó con suavidad para que al joven le fuera más fácil acostumbrarse, sin embargo, pronto se notaba que la velocidad no era suficiente y comenzó a acelerar.

Oscuridad, lluvia, silencio, el uno.. con el otro. Bajo ese contexto se llegaron al climax... extasiados, sudados, acalorados, intentado recobrar el aliento cruzaron sus miradas. El mayor beso la frente de joven, y le acaricio la mejilla con la yema del pulgar. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y entrelazo su mano con la del peliverde. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Zoro tenia la mirada puesta en el techo. Aun respiraba con fuerza y el corazón le iba a salir por la boca. Cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, tenia ganas de gritar.

_-maldita sea ¿que he hecho?_

Las notas cantadas por el piano llegaron hasta sus oídos, calmando su cuerpo. Sus labios y ojos dejaron de tensarse, sus facciones se relajaron y su alma pronto estaría vagando en la inconsciencia y su cuerpo junto a su amado.

**Continuará...**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

Mihawk abrió los ojos, su habitación seguía oscura, tranquila. Ya no llovía, pero se escuchaba un leve goteo en la ventana. El seguía sobre el cuerpo del joven, se incorporó para verle, dormía tranquilo, respiraba con profundidad. Sus manos seguían entrelazadas. El moreno sonrió, le quería tanto.

Miro la hora, apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana. Acarició el rostro del joven que empezó a moverse al notar el contacto.

-shhh, aun es muy temprano- le susurró- sigue durmiendo- el peliverde suspiró volviendo a entrar por la puerta de Morfeo. Mihawk le besó el cuello y la mejilla. A su pesar le soltó la mano y se salio de la cama; le pasó la sábana por encima y le besó en los labios.

Entró en el baño y se metió en la ducha, pronto sintió como el agua le quitaba esa ensoñación que llevaba en lo alto y lo espabilaba.

Estaba tan feliz. Primero, cuando Zoro le dijo que quería estar con él, y después que ellos hubieran compartido ese momento íntimo, solo para ellos dos. La resistencia que le presentó el espadachín la preocupaba un poco, todavía estaba echo un lío, solo esperaba que el haber compartido ese momento se las aliviara un poco, quería demostrale que el estaría siempre con él, que estaría para él. Esperaba habérselo demostrado.

Salió de la ducha y se ató una toalla a la cintura. Mientras con otra toalla se secaba el pelo salia del cuarto del baño. Paro en seco al ver su cama completamente vacía.

-¿Zoro?

* * *

><p>El peliverde no pudo evitarlo; al despertarse escuchando el agua de la ducha caer, al encontrarse en esa habitación, al encontrarse en esa cama arropado con delicadeza, al acordase de esa noche; no pudo evitar salir corriendo del hotel.<p>

Con la ropa de Mihawk aun puesta corría por las calles, importándole poco hacia donde se dirigía. Cuando su cuerpo necesito parar, no porque su cuerpo estuviera cansado si no porque la presión en el pecho era bastante fuerte, paro en un banco del paseo marítimo.

Sus pensamientos rebotaban en su cabeza como bombas.

_-mierda, mierda MIERDA! porque? Esto no tenia que haber pasado... debí haber cortado con él-_ pero no el servia de nada lamentarse, todo estaba hecho, se había caído con todo el equipo, si se hubiera resistido, si no se hubiera acostado con él, le habría ahorrado un daño peor, pero no... se sentía tan despreciable

miro hacia el oscuro horizonte, todavía no había ni tan siquiera un resquicio de rayo de sol.

-_está muy oscuro.-_ contempló el paisaje, esperando sin saber que exactamente. De repente apretó sus puños y miró al negro horizonte con determinación.-_ no pienso dejar esto así y hacerle daño, tengo que deja a Sanji._-se levantó con fuerza y con todas su energías se dirigió hacia el Sunny.

* * *

><p>Zoro llegó al Sunny cerca de la seis de la mañana. Todo estaba bañado en un bonito silencio. Su plan era mantenerse despierto hasta que Sanji se levantara a hacer el desayuno, para así romper con él definitivamente. Pero parece que las sorpresas iban en cola; cuando llegó a su cuarto Sanji estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama.<p>

-hay que ver lo que as tardado, deberías haberme dicho que llegarías tarde. - dijo en un tono sensual y con cierta amabilidad no muy propia de él.

-¿que haces en mi cuarto?- pregunto tajantemente con el ceño fruncido, estaba tramando algo, lo presentía.

-¿que? Me paso la noche esperándote y es así como me tratas- dijo con un falso puchero- y tampoco es la primera vez que me encuentras en tu cuarto.

-no soy el tonto que tu te piensas Sanji ¿Que es lo que te pasa?

-he recapacitado- dijo levantándose, miro la cara del espadachín, se mantenía distante he incrédulo, como siempre había sido- me he portado mal contigo, lo sé, no espero que me perdones- dijo acercándose a él; el espadachín quiso echarse para atrás pero su orgullo se lo impedía- pero yo si estoy dispuesto a perdonarte- lo abrazo con dulzura; Zoro tragó duro. Sanji le beso el cuello, dando un escalofrío al espadachín que por suerte le hizo reaccionar, apartándose de Sanji, quedando de espaldas a la pared.

-¿que me perdonas? ¿Y se puede saber porque?

-por tu infidelidad- dijo acercándose otra vez; a Zoro se le abrieron los ojos como platos, pronto se volvió a encontrar acorralado por el cocinero- pero lo acepto-dijo acariciándole el rostro- acepto compartirte con Robin- bajo su mano acariciando el cuerpo del espadachín- pero...- no me dejes solo- pidió en un susurro, acarició su entrepierna por encima del pantalón.

-ah- al escuchar su gemido, Sanji intensifico sus caricias; volvió a besarle el cuello, subiendo hasta llegar a su mejilla y seguidamente en sus labios. Zoro sabia que eso no podía ser verdad, era demasiado dulce, no era el Sanji de siempre. El cocinero le sonrió y empezó a acercar sus labios. Zoro cerro los ojos esperando recibir el contacto, pero... a cerrarlos vio las sonriente cara de Mihawk. Apartó a Sanji como buenamente pudo, liberándose de esa en encerrona.

-Sanji. Esto tiene que acabar, no quiero seguir así.- intentaba parecer serio e inquebrantable, pero saltaba a la vista de Sanji lo nervioso que estaba, se estaba resistiendo si, pero pronto caería, solo un poco mas.

-¿de verdad quieres que esto acabe?- dijo volviendo se acercar con pasos felinos.

-¿no he sido lo suficientemente claro?

-si, pero no lo suficientemente seguro- volvió a intentar besarlo, pero Zoro se hecho para atrás, tropezando con unos zapatos que había en el suelo y cayendo a la cama. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el cocinero ya estaba encima suyo. No el dejo tiempo a pensar, la lengua del cocinero ya esta explorando su boca. ¿que demonios le pasaba? ¿que había pasado con toda su determinación? ¿con su amor por Mihawk? Apenas unas horas se había entregado a él. Él es mas fuerte que Sanji, puede apartarlo fácilmente,¿ porque su cuerpo no se movía?

Quería pararlo, no podía; sentía que la presión se hacia mas fuerte, que el faltaba el aire, cerro los ojos, le dolía la cabeza. Aparecieron un montón de imágenes por su cabeza, y sintió un tremendo dejavú, esto ya lo había vivido, si, lo recodaba, fue la primera vez que estuvo con Sanji, se resistió como ahora, pero sintió que la presión lo mataba y por alguna extraña razón del destino todas su angustias desaparecieron cuando se entregó a Sanji, y volvía cuando el cocinero le hablaba de cortar relaciones.

Sanji ya se había desecho de la camisa de Zoro. El espadachín volvió a apartarlo con las manos, pero el rubio se las retiró poniéndolas a la altura de su cabeza y volvió a besarle. Una de su manos se puso a jugar con su pacho mientras la otra desabrochaba el pantalón.

Habiendo liberado el cuerpo del espadachín de esa ropa, Sanji tomo su entrepierna, masajeándola. Algo había cambiado, lo sabia nada más que vio entrar al peliverde con esa ropa que no era suya, pero ahora estaba claro, ya no respondía a sus impulsos como antes, si le dejaba pensar mas de lo que le estaba dejando se volvería la situación contra él. Jugó con su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho, dándole vueltas a su imaginación, tomándolo en todas las posturas que se le ocurrían.

El tiempo se hizo inexistente, incluso el rubio comenzaba a cansarse, pero tenia que agotarlo, si no se dormía como siempre... ya estaba todo perdido. Finalmente Sanji cayó rendido sobre la espada del espadachín, los dos intentaban regular sus respiraciones. Zoro quedo profundamente dormido.

Sanji se incorporo y se sentó nuevamente en la orilla de la cama, encendió un cigarro y se lo llevo a la boca. Con el corazón mas calmado, puso su mirada en el espadachín. Se dibujo un sonrisa de victoria en su cara.

-he ganado.- dijo echando una humareda de su boca.

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos como buenamente pudo, estaba en su habitación. Intentó levantarse con normalidad, pero tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido. Ya sentado en a cama vio su ropa, no, la ropa de Mihawk tirada por es suelo. Algo le pasaba con Sanji, algo que no era normal, ahora estaba mas seguro, había algo en su cabeza que se accionaba con él o... tal vez... solo se estaba inventando una escusa para lo que estaba haciendo... pero, si por parte la parte de Sanji no podía solucionar las cosas, lo haría por la parte de Mihawk; se lo contaría todo, y cuanto antes.<p>

Sentía una presión en el pecho, algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien.

Iba un poco desorientado, se sorprendió de que su reloj marcara las una de la tarde. Se vistió rápido con lo primero que pillo y bajo corriendo por el Sunny. Pasando por la cocina encontró todos sus nakamas, excepto Robin.

Todos le saludaron y marcaron que con esa habilidad para dormir si pasaba el juicio final él ni se coscaba, pero el paso un poco mucho de los comentarios.

-voy a salir.

-¿que? pero si ya mismo comeremos- dijo llorando el capitán.

-no me esperéis para comer- antes de salir al exterior, miro a Sanji, le dedico una sonrisa no se sabe muy bien con que intenciones, pero al peliverde le dio un escalofrió tremendo.

Al salir del barco se encontró con Robin.

-espadachín ¿ya despertaste? ¿Donde vas? Va a empezar a llover dentro de poco.

-lo siento Robin, no tengo tiempo.- dijo corriendo y perdiéndose entre la gente.

La arqueóloga lo vio preocupado, algo le había pasado con "el vampiro", seguro, pero el asunto no le olía nada bien. Subió al Sunny y entro en la cocina, siendo recibida con el saludo de todos y los piropos de Sanji. Todo era muy normal, pero algo en especial captó su atención.

-¿eso es una cámara, cocinero-san?- dijo señalando un cámara que estaba en la barra de bar.

-oh, que observadora eres mi querida morenaza- exclamo con corazones en los ojos.- si es una cámara, pero un modelo mas moderno, si le das a este botón, hará fotos cada diez segundos ¿has visto que interesante?

-eres un pervertido, Sanji- dijo el narizotas- seguro que te has gastado un dineral en esa cámara solo para ponerla en el baño cuando las chicas se este bañando.

-como se te ocurra eso- dijo la navegante- la cámara acaba en el fondo del mar, y tu dinero de un año en mi bolsillo.

-no te preocupes mi querida pelirroja, mi mente es pura como la blanca nieve.

-no tiene morro ni ná- dijo entre las risas de los demás la pelirroja.

-además.- prosiguió el rubio.- una cámara tiene mas de una utilidad.

* * *

><p>Zoro corrió lo mas rápido hasta el hotel, cuando se lo encontró se paró en seco, lo miro una y otra vez, tenia la sensación de que cuando cruzara la puerta bajaría la cuchilla de una guillotina, pero... tenia que hacerlo. Trago saliva y con paso adelantado entro en el hotel. En la recepción estaba como siempre la rubia empleada del hotel.<p>

-buenos días, cantante-sa..

-buenos días- la cortó, no quería ser borde con ella pero si se paraba puede que diera media vuelta.

La subida del ascensor fue los segundos mas largos de toda su vida. Llego al séptimo piso, fue hasta 707. Respiro hondo y llamó a la puerta.

-Yurakiur...- su voz sonó rara- soy yo...

Escuchó como los pasos se acercaban a la puerta, su corazón latía fuerte. Oyó abrirse el pestillo, tuvo ganas de cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hizo. Cuando vio su portentosa figura, supo que algo había cambiado; la mirada de Mihawk era una daga, otra vez era ese hombre con el que se había batido en el mar del Este. ¿que demonios estaba pasando?

**Continuará...**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

Su mirada le atravesaba como cuchillas ¿que le había pasado?

-quería hablar contigo ¿puedo... pasar?

-no- lo tajó con tanta frialdad que le hubiera gustado desaparece allí mismo- preferiría que me explicarais esto- dijo mostrándole lo que a primera vista parecía un simple sobre. Zoro lo cogió, no sabiendo que hacer con él, pero estaba claro que tendría que abrirlo. Cuando vio el contenido se le cayó el alma a los pies; el contenido era un montón de fotos, suyas y de Sanji, mejor dicho era un reportaje entero de la relación intima que tuvo con el rubio esa madrugada. Miró a Mihawk entre incrédulo y asustado, el venia a explicarle eso exactamente pero ¿cómo debía actuar ahora?

-yo... no..

-que me vais a decir,¿que no queríais hacerlo? Hay suficientes fotos como para darse cuenta de que no estabais obligado.

-pero...

-he intentado pensar que no habíais ido corriendo con otro nada más estar conmigo, pero le ropa que llevabais puesta, o mejor dicho la que no llevabais, era la mía- su tono de voz se reforzaba.- ni tampoco quiero pensar en porque fotografiasteis la escena.

-yo no sabia..

-¿no sabíais que? ¿Que os estaban fotografiando? ¿O que no me enteraría? Me habéis tratado como un tonto todo este tiempo ¿por que lo hicisteis? ¿para sentiros importante? ¿por diversión? Aunque ya verdaderamente me trae sin cuidado la razón de este teatro. Volveremos a vernos el mar Roronoa, y nuestra espadas volverán a cruzarse, pero en lo que a mi respecta, no deseo volver a veros en lo que me queda de vida- dijo girándose para volver a su habitación.

-dejame que te explique- dijo en tono suplicante jalándolo del brazo. Mihawk volvió a mirarlo.

-explicadme pues.

¿que se suponer que debía decirle ahora? ¿que a pesar de dejarse tomar por Sanji le quería a él? ¿que no podía evitar caer en la redes de Sanji a pesar de tenerlo a él? el semblante de Mihawk, estaba iracundo si, pero en sus ojos había un tono de tristeza, aunque se mantuviera fuerte, estaba roto por dentro...

-no... puedo.-dijo finalmente con la voz quebrada.

-entonces no me hagáis mas perder el tiempo- dijo liberando su brazo con desprecio. Cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando al peliverde solo en medio de pasillo. Apoyó su frente en la puerta y cerro los ojos con rabia. Tubo ganas de gritar, golpear, matar e incluso llorar. Pero, inspiró con profundidad, y se fue como alma en pena.

Mientras salia del edificio, oía como la chica lo volvía a llamar, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para andar.

Fuera estaba lloviendo. Echó, por última vez, una mirada a la ventana del séptimo piso a la vez que sus lagrimas se confundían en su rostros con el agua del cielo.

-_me lo merecía._

* * *

><p>El Sunny estaba mas silencioso de lo normal, como si todos se hubieran embobados con el sonido de la lluvia. La arqueóloga era incapaz de leer, estaba intranquila, el espadachín aun no había regresado y estaba cayendo la de Noé; no era la primera vez que pasaba eso, lo sabia, pero tenia un mal presentimiento.<p>

-no puedo más – dijo cerrando el libro de sopetón y levantándose – voy a buscar al espadachín.

-¿a Zoro? Robin, aunque se comporte como un crió ya es mayorcito.

-lo se navegante-san, pero... creo que algo no anda bien, cuando llegué esta mañana lo encontré... mas que raro, preocupado. No es normal verlo así.

-Nami-swan tiene razón. Es una tontería preocuparse por el marimo, seguro que sus instintos animales le salvan el pellejo.

Robin miró a Sanji, estaba contento, seguro, con un aire no típico de él. Pero en ese momento había cosas mas importantes.

-iré queráis o no- dijo dirigiéndose a salir de la cocina.

-espera Robin- la llamo el capitán- Yo voy contigo.

La mujer sonrió, aunque no lo pareciera el pequeño también se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. Era de esperar, no para menos, Zoro es su primer y mejor nakama

-Gracias capitán.

Salieron de la cocina, cogieron chubasqueros y paraguas y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo del barco.

La lluvia se había reforzado, bajo ella, recorrieron las calles, entraron en los bares y restaurantes a preguntar por él, pero nadie lo había visto. Cada vez estaban mas preocupados; entraron en otro restaurante, de ese día no sabían nada pero...

-hoy no lo he visto señorina- dijo el camarero- pero ayer recuerdo que estuvo comiendo aquí con otro hombre.

-¿con otro hombre?-se quedo pensando el capitán.

-puede decirme para donde se fueron cuando salieron de aquí.

-no sé exactamente, fueron en dirección norte por la calle principal, señorina. Creo que más o menos por donde se encuentra el hotel Príapo.

-muchísimas gracias- jaló al capitán del brazo y salieron del restaurante en la misma dirección que les había indicado el camarero. Finamente llegaron a la plaza donde se encontraba el hotel- bueno, vamos a preguntar.

-espera Robin ¿No es ese de allí? -dijo señalando preocupado uno de los bancos. Ay se encontraba él, tumbado bocabajo en ese asiento de madera.

-¡Espadachín!- exclamó la morena que sin esperar más fue corriendo hacia él seguida por el capitán. Lo traqueteo esperando una respuesta- Espadachín ¿que ha pasado?

-cof, cof, yo...- el moreno se quito el chubasquero y se lo puso al peliverde por encima.

-Robin, llevemoslo al barco para que lo vea Chopper.- dijo ayudando a su compañero a incorporarse.

* * *

><p>-nos os parece que tardan mucho en venir- preguntó el narizotas.<p>

-maldito marimo, como Robin coja un resfriado por su culpa...

-¿y Mugiwara y él que?- le dijo el cyborg.

-los tontos no se ponen enfermos, Franky.

-jajajaja, entonces tu tampoco tendrás problemas jajajaja, Supeeer.

-tu no eres el más...- un portazo cayó la boca de Sanji. Entraron en la cocina, mojados hasta los topes, Luffy y Robin que entre los dos llevaban a Zoro.

-¡Zoro!- exclamaron todos.

-Chopper atiéndelo, rápido- ordenó el capitán.

_-_si, llevadlo a la enfermería.

El peliverde, llevado por sus compañeros, utilizó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para mirar al cocinero. Le sonreía con altanería y suficiencia y crueldad.

-_te lo mereces._

* * *

><p>Robin velaba al peliverde, cuando llegaron al barco estaba completamente helado y tenía fiebre. El renito dijo que no era nada grave, que se iría con un poco de descanso, pero, la arqueóloga sabia que lo mas grave no era su estado físico.<p>

Le toco el pañuelo de la frente, ya estaba seco; se lo quitó y se lo mojó para ponérselo otra vez. El contacto húmedo en la frente hizo que se despertara.

-¿Robin? donde...- dijo intentando incorporar.

-no te levantes, el doctor ha dicho que necesitas descanso.- lo volvió a tumbar con delicadeza. Le acaricio el rostro- ¿estas bien?

-lo estaré- Robin le miró preocupada. Cogió una silla y se sentó frente a la cama.

-Se trata del vampiro ¿verdad? ¿que es lo que a pasado?

-solo... lo que tenía que pasar

-¿te ha hecho algo?

-no, he sido yo el que le ha hecho algo a él, por eso... ya no quiere saber nada mas de mi.

-espadachín- san, habla con él, pídele perdón, si de verdad te quiere..

-no-la cortó- no voy ha hablar con él, ya le he hecho suficiente daño. No se lo merece.

-¿y tu te mereces esto?

-si.

Los dos se quedaron callados, Robin le desvió la mirada, no sabia que responder. Indignada, se levantó y salio de la enfermería.

-que descanses espadachín -dijo con toda la amabilidad que pudo, pero en su voz se denotaba un hilillo de enfado.

Zoro se quitó el paño y lo tiró al suelo, le molestaba. Se giró boca abajo. Cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño pero se le venían diversas imágenes a la cabeza, agarro la cabecera de la cama: primero, lo buenos momentos que nunca podría volver a vivir, pero pasaban los minutos y las imágenes se tornaron cada vez perores; las palabras que le dijo Mihawk, su mirada cargada de odio, su espalda perdiéndose tras la puerta, la sonrisa de Sanji...

Conforme iba recordando, se sentía mas impotente, mas débil, la rabia consigo mismo crecía, apretaba el cabecero de la cama, pero eso no fue suficiente para calmarse, cuando se quiso dar cuanta se estaba dando cabezazos contra ella.

-madre mia. Te as vuelto loco del todo ¿no? - dijo una voz con burla. Zoro volvió la mirada, era el cocinero- mira que eres burro, ya te has hecho sangre- dijo cogiendo de la mesa un poco de algodón y mojarlo en alcohol- con lo que se a esforzado Robin para que estés sano y salvo, eres un desagradecido.- le tomo el mentón y empezó a limpiarle la herida de la frente recién hecha. Zoro lo miraba con cara de incredulidad ¿que quería de él ahora?

-Sanji...- dijo con el ceño fruncido y enfadado- tu...

-¿yo que? Le dije a todos que nos traicionaste y e fuiste a fornicar con uno de los sichibukais? ¿a Kuma también te lo tiraste?

-no hables de lo que no sabes.

-¡ah! ¿Entonces no follastes con él?- Zoro abrió los ojos, desvió la mirada y se quedó callado- ¿sabes? Lo primero que pensé al encortar esa magnifica cámara fue en delatarte a Luffy y los demás, pero de casualidad vi esa conmovedora escena de dos hombres corriendo bajo la lluvia cogidos de la mano hacia un lujoso hotel. Así que anima un poco esa cara porque podía haber sido mucho peor.- Zoro volvió a mirarle.

-eres despreciable- le dijo con asco. Sanji, inexpresivo, besó al peliverde que intentó resistirse pero... el rubio le agarro la cabeza para profundizar el beso y poco a poco se fue situando en la cama encima del espadachín. Se separó de él.

-¿y si tan despreciable soy por qué no me apartas?- Sanji vio en el espadachín toda su rabia, impotencia y tristeza. Volvió a sonreir.- creo que el único despreciable aquí eres tu.- dicho esto abandonó la enfermería.

Zoro volvió a ponerse bocabajo en la cama y cerró los ojos para que no volvieran a salir las lagrimas.

-_mierda._

* * *

><p>Robin se levantó perezosamente de la cama. No durmió bien esa noche, siempre había sido de dormir poco pero esa noche en especial no pudo conciliar bien el sueño, estaba demasiado preocupada por el espadachín y lo peor, veía en él su errores del pasado, como dejó su amor por miedo a ser feliz...<p>

cogió un fular y se lo echó por encima. Bajó a la cocina para hacerse un café, ya que el cocinero aun no se abría levantado. El cocinero, esa aptitud segura, esa forma tan despreocupada en cuanto el espadachín incluso sabiendo que lo esta pasando mal. Se preguntaba si él tenia que ver, pero le resultaba raro, sabia que esos dos no se llevaban bien, pero aun así, en mas de una ocasión han demostrado que son buenos compañeros, al menos... hasta que se encontraron con Kuma...

mientras hacia su café, empezó a escuchar uno ruidos desde el exterior.

-_no puede ser-_pensó. Saco el café del fuego y salió a la cubierta.

Allí estaba el espadachín, concentrado en levantar sus enormes pesas, absorto completamente.

-espadachín...- lo llamó, no muy segura de hacerlo. El peliverde paro las pesas en el acto y giró la cabeza para ver a la mujer.

-buenos días- dejo las pesas en el suelo y tomo una toalla con la que empezó a secarse el sudor.

-buenos dias. Te as levantado muy temprano, te encuentras bien.

-¿si, por?- dijo estirazándose tranquilamente, pero la arqueóloga no cambiaba su cara de preocupación.- no pongas esa cara, de verdad, estoy bien... ya si- dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, intentando disimular todo lo que cargaba por dentro y que seguro le habían provocado esas ojeras pero... si había algo que no podía disimular, era una sonrisa espontanea.- siento lo de ayer, se que me comporte de manera infantil-dijo mientras subía las escaleras- pero hay que aceptar la vida tal y como viene y... lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es... dejarlo correr- dijo mientras pasaba de largo a la mujer.

-vas a rendirte- no era un pregunta.

-si no lo hago... me haré daño a mi mismo, y sobre todo... le haré daño a él.

-no es propio de ti dar por perdido antes de tiempo.

-no lo he dado todo por perdido, nunca ha habido nada que ganar. Y ya todo se acabó- y se fue.

Robin se quedó un rato sola, sintiendo como es suave viento mañanero movía sus oscuros cabellos. Respiró con profundidad.

-_no espadachín... esto no va acabar... no pienso quedarme mirando como el paso del tiempo acaba erosionandote..._

**Continuará...**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

Cuando los demás tripulantes vieron al segundo de a bordo levantado, todos le hicieron las mismas preguntas: que si se encontraba bien, que que le había pasado; a lo que el espadachín contestaba igual: si, nada importante. En cuanto a la ultima respuesta mas de uno no se quedó satisfecho, sabían mas que de sobra que nunca se lo encontrarían así por algo que no fuera importante, sin embargo era imposible sonsacarle algo mas:

-¿como que nada importante?

-pues como que no es nada importante.

Y así uno a uno hasta que desistieron. Era de sospechar que la arqueóloga sabia algo, pero ella menos que Zoro iba a decir una palabra. Nami fue la única capaz de atreverse a preguntar a la morena:

-Robin- le dijo por lo bajo- tu sabes algo de lo que esta pasando ¿cierto?

-si, pero no con exactitud. Pero necesito investigar. Puedes ocuparte de que el espadachín no pase el día aquí, necesito registrar su cuarto.

-claro, pero ¿que vas hacer?

-ayudarle

Al rato, la navegante le dio una larga lista de la compra al peliverde, el cual se quejó de que era demasiado para él solo y de que siempre se quejaba de que siempre que le encargaba algo a él lo hacía todo mal; con todo eso, la peliroja pensó que lo único que tenia que hacer es sacar a Zoro del barco y tenerlo entretenido un rato, evidentemente cuanto mas tiempo mejor.

-entonces que te ayude Sanji.

-¿QUEEE? ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE SALIR YO PERJUDICADO POR SU IDIOTEZ?- dijo señalando al espadachín- mi querida pelirroja...- dijo en cambiando su tono de voz a uno mucho mas amable- no seria mejor que fuéramos tu y yo y dejemos al animal de granja durmiendo que es lo único que sabe hacer a derechas?

-gracias pero no, gracias- Nami se dio cuenta de cuan grande era la situación al ver que Zoro no respondía los insultos de Sanji, aunque ni se le pasaba pro la cabeza de que el rubio tuviera la culpa.

Finalmente, el dúo dinámico quedaron encargados de una compra mientras la arqueóloga tenia la habitación de Zoro para registrar.

-pero que buscas exactamente Robin?

-algo, que me indique el paradero del vampiro- dijo abriendo el cajón y buscando entre la ropa.

-pero... tu crees que Zoro tendrá algo que te ayude.

-nadie puede salir con una persona durante tres semanas sin se quede...- la arqueóloga se quedo callada por un momento- navegante-san, estos pantalones no son del espadachín ¿cierto?

-no, no es su estilo, es demasiado arreglado.- la morena registro en los bolsillos, en uno no habia nada, y en el otro...- que has encontrado Robin?

La morena le sonrió y le enseñó una tarjeta propagandística del Hotel Príapo.

-la pista que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>El mercado estaba abarrotado de gente que tenia prisa por su compra, ensimismadas en su vida e importándole poco lo que ocurriera a su alrededor, por lo que por muy cerca que pasar al lado de los dos chico, no escucharían su conversación ni harían ningún reparo en ellos.<p>

Sanji buscaba con esmero la cosas que le había pedido su querida Nami, mientras Zoro iba siguiéndolo con desgana, apoyando los codos en el manillar del carro.

-que poca finura, cuando una mujer te pide algo hay que hacerlo con el mayor esmero posible.

-si al final tiene la compra que quiere que mas da como lo haga?

-ja, no se porqu no me lo pidió a mi en primer lugar, esta claro que si quiera algo a derechas me lo tiene que pedir a mi... aunque... bien pensado a lo mejor te lo pidió para perderte de vista un rato- dijo con ironía. Se esperaba un respuesta del espadachín, algo así como "a ti también te a sacado del barco", pero, no llegó; el peliverde se quedo callado con la vista puesta en los tomates y la mirada en el infinito.- no me respondes?

-no

-y a que se debe ese cambio de aptitud- Zoro lo miró.

-primero, me quitaste mi honor; después, me quitaste a le persona que mas quise, quiero y querré en la vida. Se que la gran parte de la culpa la tengo yo, y aun no se que hice para que empezaras con esto, pero, enrabietarme como un... perro no va a cambiar nada, así que de que me vale responderte?

Sanji se quedó pensativo durante un momento, luego sonrió y se acerco a el acariciándole el rostro.

-buen chico- y volvió a prestarle atención a la lista de la compra. Zoro apretó el manillar del carro con fureza con rabia, se mordió los labios; inspiro con profundidad y siguió a Sanji.

...Me engañaste

(no)

me mentiste

(no)

me tomaste por tonta y ahora me tiras

me usaste

y tapaste conmigo el fracaso de toda tu vida...

Estaba harto de esa puñetera cancioncita, no sabia cuantas veces la habían repetido desde que entraron a comprar, como si no suficiente cargo de conciencia para que las canciones le reprocharan las cosas a la cara.

La canción por suerte termino, se quedo escuchando pensativo la tranquila guitarra que sonaba por el interfono.

…Era un domingo llegaba después

de tres días comiendo me el mundo

"todo se acaba" dijiste mirándome

diciendo me que ya no estábamos juntos.

Yo pienso en aquella tarde

cuando me arrepentí de to...

Sonaba el estribillo, Zoro aunque no había deparado mucho en la letra de la canción, por causas del destino había atendido a esa estrofa. Es curioso que hay momentos en tu vida cuando una canción se amolda al momento que estas pasando; hay gente que al escuchar esas canciones se siente mejor, puede que sea el simple hecho de que al sentirte identificado con la canción, tienes la sensación de que hay alguien hay que te comprende pero... al peliverde le daba exactamente igual que alguien le comprendiera, la canción lo único que hacia era indagar en la herida.

...daría, todo lo daría para estar contigo y no sentirme solo...

8888

La morena ya estaba de cuerpo presente delante del Hotel Príapo. La primera vez que estuvo solo se percató del cartel, pero que iba con mas tranquilidad entre lo que cabía, lo observó con detenimiento.

El edifico seguramente tendría que se antiguo, puesto que su diseño era al estilo griego y no nipon como la gran mayoría de la isla; no se imaginaba al espadachín entrando en un sitio tan lujoso pero... las pistas hablaban por si solas.

Inspiró y expiro profundamente y entró con determinación en el edificio. En la sala de recepción se encontraba una chica con el pelo rubio y largo recogido en un coco bajo y unos ojos azules. La chica parecía distraída, como si algo rondara su pensamiento y preocupandola.

-disculpe señorita...

-eh... si...- dijo distraída, cuando cayo en la cuanta de que estaba en la sala de recepción del hotel y no en su casa, su puso muy nerviosa- ah! lo siento, lo siento, disculpa mi mala educación- dijo reverenciándose.

-no.. no se preocupe- contesto con un gotita cayendo por su frente- verá, he venido por un asunto de importancia, podría usted ayudarme?- oyó como la puerta se volvía a abrir, pero no deparó en ello.

-claro que... oh!- la chica desvió su atención un momento para posarla en el recién llegado- Señor Yurakiur, ya de vuelta.

_-Yurakiur-_ repitió la arqueóloga en su pensamiento. Se volteó con rapidez para ver la silueta del nombrado. Había reconocido el apellido pero no pensó que realmente fuera el. El hombre la miró, también la había reconocido -_él es el vampiro._

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** bueno, en este capi he utilizado la letra de dos canciones. La primera _Una estúpida mas _(que cachondeo de canción xDD) de Pimpinela, y la segunda Yo p_ienso en aquella tarde _(muy linda x3) de Pereza, David Summers y Dani Martín.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo 13**

Se quedó observando la silueta del sichibukai, no tenia pruebas de que fuera él, cierto, pero si fuera él seria la única persona que haría pensarse al espadachín su sueño, ademas de eso los pantalones negros que llevaba puestos era muy parecidos a los que encontró en el cajón del espadachín.

Mihawk por su parte no le cabía la sorpresa, reconocía a esa mujer, no solo por sus carteles de se busca, recordaba perfectamente el estrecho lazo que guardaba con el espadachín, o al menos lo que a el se le hizo aparecer. Pensó en esa mujer como un broma de mal gusto del destino, ya había tenido suficiente con la decepción amorosa como para que ahora el peliverde indagara en la herida enviándole a la mujer.

No quiso hacerle caso, cogió la llave que Lesbia ya había colocado sobre la mesa, ignorando a la mujer, y esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo y que solo haya sido un malentendido.

-espera- Robin lo jaló del brazo, haciendo que el moreno maldijera su mala suerte. La miró con esa mirada suya, haciendo que la mujer tuviera ganas de retroceder pero no le soltó- tengo que hablar contigo.

-se toma usted muchas confianzas con un extraño ¿no cree señorita?- dijo liberando su brazo.

-¿conoces a Roronoa Zoro?- hizo la pregunta del millón, pudo ver como el moreno reprimía un gesto al escuchar el nombre del peliverde.

-si, lo conozco, nos batimos en el mar del este ¿por?

-¿no lo conoces de nada mas?

-no, ahora si me disculpa.

-así que era usted de verdad- Mihawk se giró mirando de nuevo a la arqueóloga sin saber a que se refería- si me hubiera dicho que lo a visto por aquí hubiera sido menos sospechoso pero... como es posible que no se hayan encontrado si el espadachín si a estado en este hotel- dijo enseñándole la tarjeta de visita- la encontré en un pantalón que estaba en su armario pero que no era suyo, y casualmente son del mismo estilo que lleva usted.- Mihawk frunció el ceño.

-¿a que a venido usted? ¿a indagar en la herida? ¿es esto otro circo que a montado él?

-no se a que se refiere, he venido por mi cuenta.

-entonces pregúntele a él antes de molestar a la gente.

-él no me dice nada, lo único que sé es que se pasó dios sabe cuantas horas bajo la lluvia como un vagabundo por culpa de alguien.- Mihawk la miró algo perplejo, esa maldita mujer le había abierto un diminuto rayo de esperanza y un enorme de dolor que se sumaba la que llevaba sobre la espalda- yo solo quiero proteger a mi compañero.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que por fin el moreno lo rompió.

-esta bien, os lo contaré todo.

* * *

><p>Con la ultima estocada de Sanji los dos llegaron al climax, si se podía llamar asi. El rubio se echó encima de la espalda del peliverde que empezaba a cerrar los ojos.<p>

-¡eh! Ni se te ocurra quedarte dormido en mi cama- dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza. Estaba cabreado, aunque el espadachín no se había resistido ni protestado, el cocinero pudo oír entre suspiros y gemidos un "Mi" de su boca. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de había reprimido una llamada a su "verdadero amor", aún no se había resignado del todo.

Zoro se levantó como pudo, Sanji otra ve se había lucido, puede que se hubiera percatado de que mientras lo hacían el pensaba en Mihawk. Ya no se resistía, era verdad, pero no era por la misma razón de que ya no valía la pena, al contrario, lo necesitaba, necesitaba con locura perder de vista el mundo e imaginarse por un momento que estaba con el moreno, aunque su vuelta a la realidad fuera dolorosa. Se reprendía a si mismo, tendría que aprender a olvidarle o a la larga acabaría muriéndose.

Se puso la camiseta terminando así de vestirse. Sanji se incorporó para coger un cigarro.

-por mucho que lo llames no vendrá- dijo echando una nube de humo- creo que ya te lo dije hace poco, que tu no necesitas amor, te hace pensar demasiado, y después pasa lo que pasa, que como no estas acostumbrado a pensar acabas como un mártir toda tu vida.

Zoro lo miró, como hacia bastante tiempo que no lo hacia, no fue una mirada arrogante, pero si denotaba un cierto de desprecio.

-Sanji,-le habló completamente serio y autoritario.- te dedicas a mirar a todo el mundo por encima del hombro, creyendo lo que es bueno y no pero... te diré un cosa : " mejor haber amado y haber perdido que no haber amado nunca".

¡CRACK!

El cenicero de arcilla golpeó con fuerza la cabeza del espadachín rompiéndose en mil pedazos. La herida sangraba mucho, y uno de los trozos rasgó la cara del espadachín.

-¿¡que pasa!- se escuchó desde la otras habitaciones. El rubio se movió con rapidez; echo al espadachín al suelo y tiro la mesita de noche donde ante estaba su cenicero. Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con el médico que había sido el primero en llegar.

-el idiota del marimo se resbaló y se golpeo la cabeza.

-¿quee?- el doctor miro a Zoro incorporándose del suelo, corrió hacia él para ayudarle a levantare y llevarlo a la enfermería.

Sanji vio como se iban, aun mantenía los puños apretados, le había dado por completo un ataque de ira que no pudo frenar. Lo había odiado tanto, lo hubiera matado allí mismo por esa mirada, por esa maldita mirada llena de pena, no por si mismo si no por él, por Sanji.

-_soy yo quien debería tener pena de ti..._

* * *

><p>Mihawk había terminado de explicarle la situación a la arqueóloga. Robin no daba crédito, siempre había visto al espadachín incapaz de engeñar así a alguien.<p>

El moreno dio expulsó un nube de humo.

-eso es todo lo que os puedo contar.

-pero, tiene que haber un error, el espadachín es incapaz de hacer algo así.

-así lo creí yo, pero... cuando le pregunté no lo negó.

-pero eso no quiere decir que él...

-quiere decir que se verdad o mentira, Roronoa escogió a vuestro cocinero antes que a un servidor.

Robin lo miró con impotencia. Tenía razón...

* * *

><p>-¿pero se puede saber como te has caído?- le reprendía la navegante mientras Chopper le ponía un parche en la frente.<p>

-me tropecé.

-¿con qué?

-Nami por favor no grites que esta en un enfermería.

-¡me importa un pito! ¿Zoro eres imbécil o que te pasa?

-pues seré imbécil- dijo tajantemente dejando helados a la navegante y el doctor.

-¡aaah! ¡me voy! ¡no te soporto!- gruño dando un portazo.

-que miedo- dijo el renito con voz temblorosa- pero Zoro-dijo poniendo de nuevo su atención en el peliverde y ponerle una tirita grande en la mejilla- estoy preocupado contigo, no es normal que te tropieces así como así, y ademas, el otro día Robin y Luffy te encontraron desmayado, y con todo eso, desde que estamos en la isla as adelgazado bastante ¿estas comiendo bien?

-creo que lo suficiente pero...- no sabia si contárselo.

-¿si?

-esta mañana he vomitado un par de veces.

-¿qué? ¿Pero porqué no me has avisado?

-no lo vi tan importante, y... ya estoy bien- le había entrado arcadas tras tener una pesadilla, pensó de verdad que no era nada importante.

-umm... dejame que te saque un poco de sangre, puede que tengas anemia

* * *

><p>-¡aaaah!- seguía quejándose la pelirroja en la cocina- ¡Zoro es idiota!<p>

-no vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada, Nami- le dijo Usopp- el nunca cuenta lo que el pasa, prefiere sufrir por dentro, pero ya lo conocemos, el puede superar lo que quiera que este pasando ¿verdad Luffy?

-claro que si! Zoro es muy fuerte!

-puede que tengáis razón pero ¿y si en vez de dedicarse a superarlo se dedica a llevar todo eso por dentro y fingir que no pasa nada?

Los dos muchachos pensaron las palabras de la navegante y tornaron sus caras muy preocupadas, hacer lo que ella había dicho era muy típico de Zoro.

-um?- la navegante miró a la cocina vacía- donde esta Sanji?

-se fue con una de sus novias- contestó Usopp- dejo comida preparada, dejando claro la diferencia del cariño que os profesa a vosotras de nosotros.

-a mi me da igual, mientras sea comida, ademas la nuestra también esta buena.

-si, pero a mi lo que me molesta es esa diferencia de actitud, vale que sea un pervertido y todo lo que tu quieras, pero nosotros también somos su nakamas, digo yo.

-Usopp- lo llamo Nami- ¿No será que le que estas enamorado de Sanji?

-¡si hombre! que te lo has creído, yo ya tengo a quien ofrecerle mi amor.

-en serio? a quien Usopp a quien?

-no te lo voy a decir, Luffy

-pero si esta mas claro que el agua. Empieza por K y termina por...

-¿por que no te callas?- gritó completamente rojo.

-K? quien empieza por K... Kuma?

-¿como voy a enamorarme de Kuma, so tontopoyas?

-ah ¿no?... ¡Kuro!

-¡pero tu estas loco!

la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando pasar al renito.

-¿como está, Chopper?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-fisicamente esta bien, como un roble, aunque a adelgazado mucho. Pero el problema más bien esta en la cabeza, lo que le perturba le afecta a los sentidos y se encuentra completamente derrotado, si fuera un trabajador habría que darle un baja médica por depresión.

-¿pero tu lo puedes curar no Chopper?

-me gustaría Luffy, pero no depende de mi, depende de él

-pues entonces dile que se cure

-¿como voy a hacer eso? lo único que esta en mi mano es procurar que coma más. No se como no me di cuenta de que no comía mucho.

-no te eches las culpas Chopper, Zoro no esta pasando un buena racha precisamente, y ya sabes que el nunca pide ayuda

-pero si somos sus amigos

-lo hace precisamente por eso, no quiere preocuparnos, y se esconde en si mismo sin entender que así es como mas nos preocupa.

-y no podemos hacer nada?

-esperar a que nos pida ayuda

* * *

><p>Robin caminaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, apenas prestando atención a como los arboles cambiaban su color a rojo.<p>

-¡Nico Robin!- oyó gritar su nombre, se giró y pudo apreciar la figura del ciborg que corría hacia ella.

-Franky, hola.

-que haces tu por aquí?

-volvía de cierto asunto

-otra vez de la biblioteca?- lo dos marcharon juntos en la dirección que daba al barco.

-..si

-oi, ya se que no debería meterme pero...¿ te ha pasado algo con Roronoa? Me refiero a algo malo.

-no, precisamente conmigo no es el problema ¿ porque?

-bueno, tu eres su novia y todos eso y creí que había pasado algo... malo

-vaya, tu también esta preocupado por el espadachín

-no. quiero decir... si- empezó a aturrullarse- pero yo estaba mas preocupado por... ti.

-por mi? Porque?

-bueno, pensé que si a él le había pasado algo... malo, tu que eres su novia... también.

-porque te pones nervioso?

-yo no me pongo nervioso, es que aquí hace mucho calor, jajajaja- decía y reía nervioso.

-esta bien, pero, no te preocupes, lo del espadachín es cosa suya, a mi no me a pasado nada.

-pues vaya lata, no deberías estar con un hombre así, acabarías deprimiéndote tu también, deberías estar con un mas alegre, que te haga reír, y que tenga un tono pillín, y con mas madurez y experiencia en la vida.

-Franky... me quieres emparejar con Brook?

-que dices? no! estaba dando un prototipo de hombre que a ti te podría ir bien, no me refería a nadie en concreto!

-jaja, esta bien, aunque... ese tipo de hombre me gusta.

El peliazul tubo que reprimir uno de sus "supers".

_- no ¿en que estoy pensando? Ya tiene novio y es uno de mis nakamas._

Cuando llegaron al barco Brook los salido desde la torres de vigía, últimamente se perdía mucho allí, decía que le inspiraba preciosas melodías. Entraron en la cocina y encontraron al resto de grupo, excepto al cocinero que no estaba aún en su puesto de trabajo.

El gesto de Robin cogió un tono de preocupación cuando vio la cara del peliverde.

-espadachín, que te has pasado?

-nada, solo me caí

-te caíste?

-estaba en la habitación de Sanji, se tropezó y cayo encima de la mesita de noche tragándose el cenicero- explicó la navegante sin creerse mucho lo que ella misma habia dicho.

_-¿del cocinero?-_ retumbó en el pensamiento de la arqueóloga, miro al espadachín,desviaba la mirada con cierto toque de culpabilidad –_ de verdad es él la persona que has escogido?_- le acaricio la cara, Zoro le dedico una sonrisa forzada, fingiendo que estaba bien y que no pasaba nada, sin darse cuenta hasta que punto Robin sabía lo mal que estaba.

* * *

><p>Habiendo cambiado los arboles de rojos a azul oscuro con su pequeños destellos, el cocinero llego dando saltos de ballet tras llegar de su cita; tenia carmín en la camisa y alardeaba con gran orgullo de su estupenda cita no con una, sino con tres chicas. Robin cada vez estaba mas confundida con la situación...<p>

-¿has averiguado algo Robin?- le preguntó Nami ya en su habitación preparándose las dos para acostarse.

-no puedo hacer mas de lo que he hecho. Todo queda en sus manos.

**Continuará...**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo 14**

-¡ARG!- el peliverde tenía la cara sobre la taza del váter, era la segunda mañana que se desvelaba tras una pesadilla con arcadas. Estaba claro que algo en su cabeza no andaba bien; lo que mas el molestaba es que las pesadillas siempre iban ceñidas a la misma temática que la que tuvo en la primera noche de del festival que estuvo con Mihawk, ese paisaje repleto de la nada y el cocinero ensangrentado pidiéndole su liberación. Su maestro le solía decir que cuando un sueño se repite era que alguien del mas allá tenía que darle un mensaje, si así era, le gustaría que fuera mas claro, porque el nunca había sido poeta y la metáfora a duras penas sabía lo que era.

Tras tirar de la cisterna fue al lavabo a lavarse los dientes, tenia muy mal sabor de boca. Tras hacer gárgaras y escupir agua se miró en el espejo la tirita que aún llevaba puesta, pasó sus dedos por ella, era casi tan grande como el moratón que le hizo Sanji hacía ya un par de semanas.

"si me dejarais, yo podría eliminar todo vuestro dolor".

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Entes de que las lagrimas empezaran a asomar, abrió completamente el grifo y se echó el agua a garrafones sobre la cara. Se secó el rostro y volvió a su cuarto.

Se quito el pijama quedándose únicamente con los calzoncillos y buscó ropa para vestirse en su cajón. Nada mas abrirlo encontró la ropa de Mihawk.

-mierda- la cogió con furia y lo hizo un gurruño, tirando los hacia atrás para apartarlos de su vista, y empezó a buscar cualquier prenda de ropa. Se puso unos vaqueros claros y una camiseta blanca. Miró la ropa tirados en el suelo, y tras dudar unos segundos, lo recogió y lo dobló con cuidado para volver a guardarlo cajón.

A continuación miró la hora, no sabía que hacía tan temprano vistiéndose, apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana. Se dejó caer bocabajo sobre la cama, necesitaba dormir.

Se preguntó como estaría el moreno, si pensaría en él tanto como el mismo lo hacía. Recordó la noche en el festival, lo pillo a punto de acostarse con otro; según el fue por celos, por desquitarse ¿se habrá ya acostado con otra persona? Imaginó el cuerpo de Mihawk encima de otro, pasando su manos por su cuerpo, besando sus labios, diciéndole sus típicas cursiladas.

Sintió como sus ojos derramaban lagrimas mojando su cara.

"TOC TOC".

Llamaron a su puerta. Zoro no quiso contestar, a esa hora solo podía ser el cocinero, y ya era rutina en él que no tuviera ganas de verlo.

"TOC TOC".

Siguió llamando, consiguiendo colmar la paciencia del peliverde.

-es que no me vas a dejar tranquilo ni un momento- gritó tirando una de su botas. La puerta se abrió descubriéndose así que no era el cocinero sino la arqueóloga. Se arrepintió demasiado tarde cuando tiró la bota, por suerte dio en la pared.

-Robin..

-espadachín-san ¿ estas llorando?

-no...- dijo secándose las lagrimas- solo me he puesto un poco melancólico... ¿que haces despierta?

-oí como te levantabas.

-ah, no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo necesito dormir- dijo volviéndose a tumbar y volviéndole la espalda. A la morena no se le quitaba la cara de preocupación.

-si tanto sufres sin él-se acercó a la cama- ¿porque no intentas arreglar las cosas?

-porque no se arreglaría nada.

-como puedes saberlo si no lo intentas

-porque aunque volviéramos le seguiría haciendo daño.

-eso no tiene ningún sentido.

-pues no se lo busques.

-pero..

-¡quieres dejar de meterte en mi vida!- le grito volviéndose para verla- ¡lo único que quieres es cubrir conmigo el error que tu cometiste!

De manera casi instantánea sintió como la mano de Robin le cruzaba la cara. Zoro reacciono, no debió haberle dicho eso, ella no se lo merecía.

-yo...

-no te disculpes, puede que tengas razón y solo quiera que tu triunfes como símbolo de que si yo lo hubiera intentado también lo abría echo pero, te diré una cosa, tu aptitud ante la vida solo hará que un día abras los ojos y ten encuentres completamente solo- se dirigió hacía la puerta y la cerro tras de si haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila y no dar un portazo.

Volvió a reinar el silencio.

-¿_solo? ¿Acaso no lo estoy ya?_

* * *

><p>La puerta del comedor se abrió.<p>

-buenos días bella durmiente- saludo Usopp a Zoro- ¿tienes idea de que hora es?

-no mucha- dijo bostezando.

-pues son las tres de la tarde.

-es cuando uno esta deprimido -comenzó Sanji a hablar desde la cocina- para ponerse mejor hay que sentirse realizado, y claro esta, uno se siente realizado cuando hace lo que mejor sabe hacer, en el caso del marimo, Usopp, es dormir, mas bien es lo único que sabe hacer a derechas.

-oi Zoro- dijo el chico de goma- me comí tu parte en la comida, no te importa ¿verdad?

-bueno, tampoco tengo mucha hambre.

-¿que?- exclamó el renito- no, de eso nada, tu a comer. Sanji, prepárale algo.

-puff, ya había lavado los platos.

-no te molestes, no quiero comer.

Chopper se transformo en reno adulto, y con su voz gruesa dijo:

-vas a comer por las buenas o por las malas- lo amenazo.

-oblígame.

-Zoro- dijo el capitán- come, es una orden.

El peliverde suspiró.

-de acuerdo- y se sentó a esperar a que el cocinero le hiciera la comida. Miró a todo lados de la cocina- ¿y los demás?- su pregunta iba mas para Robin que para los otros, quería disculparse con ella, aunque no sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

-pues..- dijo Usopp- Brook está en la torre de vigía, Nami y Robin salieron de compras y Franky esta trabajando en el taller.

-vale...

-¿ah pasado algo con Robin?- Zoro se puso algo nervioso.

-¿por que me lo preguntas?

-hoy la hemos encontrado rara, como indignada, y como tu eres su novio, le preguntamos que si había pasado algo. Dijo que ya no se preocuparía mas por ti.

-es que ayer... tuvimos una pelea.

-¿en serio? No me imaginaba a Robin peleándose. Pero no te preocupes, ya se le pasara, no puede estar cabreada siempre. Y las peleas entre parejas son normales.

-tiene razón- añadió Luffy- ademas, cuando dos personas se quieren se perdonan ¿no?- Zoro iba a contestarle pero alguien le cortó.

-pues yo no lo creo-respondió el cocinero por él- es lo que ya os dije yo- decía Sanji desde la cocina- que estos no iban a durar juntos, bastante le a aguantado Robin. Yo también me cansaría de un tío que se pasa el día durmiendo y llorando, y ademas la putea.

Zoro se levantó con rapidez, y miro a Sanji con furia, lo demás pensaron "aquí viene otra pelea".

-Zoroooo- lo interrumpió el narizotas algo nervioso- mira, Franky se olvidó uno de sus maletines de carpintero ¿porqué no se la llevas?- dijo poniéndole el maletín en las manos.

-avisadme cuando este la comida- y salió de la estancia dando un portazo.

Fuera hacia un viento frío que le hizo frotarse los brazos casi instintivamente. Los martilleos que daba el cyborg en su taller se hacía cada vez mas sonoros conforme se acercaba a su destino.

-Franky, te traigo el maletín.-dijo abriendo la puerta.

_-_gracias – dijo sin volver la vista de su trabajo- dejalo allí- señaló la estantería- y ya que estas ¿podrías pasarme la llave inglesa?

_-_si- dejó el maletín donde le había dicho y fue a por la llave, pero había cinco- Franky... ¿cual de ellas?

-la de la rosca.

-¿en?

El peliazul resopló malhumorado, se levantó y con cara de pocos amigos cogió la llave por su cuenta.

-hay que ser torpe.

-oye que yo no soy carpintero.

-no hace falta que me lo jures- remarcó con burla. El peliverde gruñó, y antes de tirarle otra de sus llaves prefirió irse por donde vino- ¡eh, espera!

-¿que pasa?

-perdón por lo de la llave.- se disculpó sorprendiendo al espadachín.

-no..no te preocupes, no tiene importancia – se dispuso a irse.

-espera.

-¿si?- dijo con un poco de pesadez.

-ya se que es cosa vuestra y que las peleas entre parejas son normales pero... Robin siempre esta mirando por ti, creo que al menos por eso se merece un poco de consideración. Ademas, se que no te gusta hablar de tu vida, pero nosotros puede que algún día nos cansemos de que desprecies nuestra ayuda en nuestras narices y... ¡ahg! ni que fuera tu padre, bueno ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Nada es tan grave como para deprimirse de esa manera, y si lo fuera abría que buscarles solución. Ahora largate que estoy trabajando.

-vale... -antes de irse lo llamó una vez mas.-Franky.

-¿que?

-gracias por hablarme claro.

-no hay de que.

Finalmente salió del taller. Robin tenía razón, Franky tenía razón, incluso Sanji tenía razón, no podía pasarse la vida llorando por algo que no tenia solución y jodiendole la vida a sus compañeros; él no estaba solo, los tenía a ellos, y no iba a premitir que su estupidez también los apartara de si mismo. Se acabó, se acabó para siempre.

Fue a paso ligero a su habitación, abrió el cajón y cogió la ropa de Mihawk. Se deshizo de ella sin pensárselo dos veces tirándola por la ventana al mar.

_-adiós, y esta vez de verdad._

* * *

><p>-¿Te encuentras mejor Robin?<p>

-si, navegante.

-menos mal, porque esta mañana llevabas un cabreo que daba miedo decirte algo.

-uff, que la situación del espadachín me desespera, y mas que él no haga nada.

-si, ver a una persona así es desesperante, y mas si hablamos de Zoro, ya que no es normal verle así.

Subieron al Sunny, dentro de la cocina se escuchaban risas y jaleos.

-¿ya estáis haciendo de las vuestras?

-¡Nami! Zoro se a comido cinco platos y ya va por su sexto- le informo alegre el capitán- y dice que ya esta recuperado.

-¿que? - exclamaron las dos muchachas. Fijaron sus vistas en el peliverde rodeado por sus compañeros, excepto por Sanji, en cual nadie deparó en su pequeño cabreo. Zoro comía de manera salubre y rápida el plato.

-puff, ya he terminado, Sanji ¿ya estas cansado? Porque yo sigo teniendo hambre.

-callate, este es el ultimo que te preparo, si quieres otro te vas a un McDonnal, ahí dan de comer bien a lo cerdos.

-lo que tu digas.

Robin se quedó anonadada ¿como pudo ser posible un cambio tan brusco de la noche a la mañana?

-creo que ya no hay de que preocuparse- le dijo la pelirroja por lo bajo- Chopper dijo que si empezaba a comer como era normal en él era que se estaba recuperando de su bache.- la morena no quedó muy convencida de eso, pero realmente lucia feliz.

El capitán no tardo mucho en anunciar un fiesta para celebrar la recuperación del peliverde, todos bebieron, comieron y rieron hasta hartarse. Solo pararon en una ocasión.

-¡eh! Chicos- los llamó la navegante no consiguiendo captar su atención- chico... ¡chicos! ¡QUE ME HAGAIS CASO DE UN PUTA VEZ, COJONES!- gritó sacando su cara demoníaca. Todo se quedo en silencio con algunas caras de pánico- bien, por fin. Tengo una noticia que daros, como sabéis la semana que viene ya nos marcharemos de esta isla, aunque siempre estamos contentos de echarnos a la mar como bucaneros que somos, esta isla dejará un buen recuerdo en nuestros corazones...

-quieres ir al grano- la pelirroja le hecho una mirada de odio a Zoro.

-bueno, como iba diciendo, para despedir a esta isla en toda su gloria. En reservado un cena de lujo en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la isla ¿que os parece?

-¿quien eres tu y que as hecho con Nami?- pregunto el capitán con las manos en la cabeza.

-esta no es la misma que no hace reciclar el papel higiénico- añadió Usopp

-pero si ya os e dicho que Nami es la mejor de mundo mundial- bailaba Sanji con corazones.

-¿cuanto nos va a costar?

-mira que eres borde, siempre la misma pregunta. Pues costara lo que cueste, no te preocupes que me lo iréis devolviendo.

-ya sabia yo...- dijo con gotitas de sudor resbalándole.

-DA IGUAL, BRIENDEMOS POR LA CENA DE MAÑANA!- gritó el capitán, ya todo el mundo en posición para brindar...

-un momento- los cortó Nami- sois conscientes de que si es de lujo hay que ir de chaqueta- se oyeron bastantes quejas- y que habrá bufé libre- y vitoreos.- y no os preocupéis, Robin y yo fuimos de compras durante todo el día, ya tenéis vuestro trajes preparaditos, excepto Sanji y Brook que ya tiene trajes de chaqueta- aunque esa vez no presentaron quejas, el pensamiento se produjo casi al unisono, "vamos a estar endeudados toda la vida".

La fiesta siguió su curso, bailes, cantos, gritos jolgorios, risas, comida y bebida pasaban a lo largo de la noche mientras los tripulantes caían uno a uno como moscas y se iba a la cama. Finalmente, quedo la parte femenina de la banda que no desperdiciaban sus energías a la ligera.

-Robin ¿crees de verdad que es necesario seguir preocupándote por él?

-creo que es cuando mas hay que preocuparse por él.

* * *

><p>El viento daba con fuerza en su espalda y movía alegremente la larga hierba del prado que llegaba hasta su rodillas. Miró para todos lados, pero no encontraba a nada ni a nadie, hasta que de la nada apareció un figura a lo lejos, parecía de una persona, corrió hacia ella.<p>

Conforme se acercaba a ella descubrió que se trataba de un hombre, que tenia el cabello negro y que sabia quien era incluso antes de acercarse.

-¡Mihawk!- lo llamo. El hombre no se volvió. Todavía estaba bastante lejos.- Miha...- cayó de bruces contra el suelo mojado, quedándose empapado. Abrió lo ojos de sorpresa al ver el agua color carmesí, no era agua, ni barro, era sangre. Quiso levantarse, pero caía otra vez irremediablemente, dos brazos que emergían del suelo ensangrentado le agarraban de los pies.-no, otra vez no- miro la figura de aquel hombre, inmutable, mientra el empezaba a hundirse en el suelo.- Mihaaaaaawk- lo llamo desesperado, quería que al menos lo mirara. El hombre lejos de hacerle caso comenzó a andar alejándose de él.- no, no te vayas- dijo con la voz quebrada. El paisajes comenzó a perder los colores hundiéndose en la profunda oscuridad.

* * *

><p>-ARG- tras ese ultimo vomito tiró de la cisterna. Había echado todo lo que había comido, y todo por culpa de esa pesadilla ¿que demonios trataban de decirle? ya había tomado su decisión, ¿porque no le dejaban en paz?<p>

Se lavó los dientes hasta tres veces, tan fuerte que le sangraron un poco las encías.

-_genial, mas sangre-_ al abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño un mano paso por su cara con delicadeza agarrando le el mentón, y le susurraron al oído:

-¿como esta mi perrito hoy?

-Sanji, hoy no, estoy cansado.-dijo apartándole. Por detrás Sanji lo abrazó por el cuello.

-venga marimo-le pasó la lengua por la curva se su cuello haciendo que le entrara un tremendo escalofrío. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba bocabajo en la cama de Sanji- te vendrá mejor que masturbarte en el baño mientras piensas en él.

-yo no ...ah... me estaba haciendo una paja.

-¿entonces que hacías? ¿te rajabas las venas?

-si ...ah.. tanto te interés ...ah... estaba... vomitando.

-estas embarazado.

-¿como demo ...ah!

-supuse que si te faltaban cojones, a lo mejor tenias ovarios.

Ya no podía responderle, en cada estocada se la aparecía la cara del moreno y tenia que concentrarse en no pensar en él, había decidido olvidarlo, hasta el punto de que todo lo que hubiera pasado en la isla nunca hubiera sucedido.

* * *

><p>El peliverde se miró al espejo, frunció el ceño, a sus ojos parecía un pingüino, ademas el traje de chaqueta era bastante incomodo, no entendía como Sanji podía moverse.<p>

-me dan ganas de darme un paliza – dijo para si mismo. Cogió la corbata que estaba en su cama, y tras cinco intentos de ponérsela- me cago en puta- la tiró al suelo malhumorado y se echó en la cama.

-¿te ayudo?- levantó la mirada, era Robin. Ya estaba arreglada, vestía un precioso vestido ceñido, largo, con bastante escote, negro de tirantas, adornado con una hilera de estampado de flores lilas que en disposición diagonal rodeaban el vestido. Llevaba el pelo recogido con una flor parecida a la de los estampado y un sobre los hombros un fular del mismo color; estaba realmente preciosa.

-ssi.. por favor...- se levantó y recogió la corbata para dársela a la morena, que con maña y delicadeza se la colocó.

-ya está – dijo sonriendo- estas muy guapo.

-si te gustan los pingüinos- le dijo con una leve sonrisa, la arqueóloga rió- siento lo de la noche pasada- dijo en un tono mas serio- estaba frustrado y... bueno ya se que no tengo escusa.

-no te preocupes espadachín, yo también me puse un poco pesada cuando tu lo único que necesitabas era comprensión.

-no, no te eches las culpas, ademas, ya esta todo bien, creo que entre Franky, Sanji y tu me abrísteis los ojos, no me puedo quedar llorando como un niño chico, voy a seguir adelante y para eso me basta y sobra con mis compañeros, mi familia-sonrió. La morena le miró triste- de tanto preocuparte te van a salir canas- bromeó.

-¿estas seguro de que seras feliz así?- el peliverde la miró sin saber que contestar, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-si, estoy seguro, no sera de manera inmediata, pero si. Los romances en las que las persona se mueren por amor solo existen en las novelas, nadie muere de amor, y si lo hace es porque era lo único que le quedaba; pero a mi no, a mi me quedáis vosotros y me queda mi sueño.- la arqueóloga volvió a mirarle preocupaba. El espadachín se acercó y dio un suave y pequeño cabezazo en la frente- venga, no te preocupes mas, parece mas una madre que una amiga.- la mujer suspiró.

-esta bien.

-ojala me hubiera enamorado de ti.

-no me hagas la pelota

-si ya se que no tengo oportunidad, a ti te gustan mayores y en taparrabos ¿cierto?- dijo con algo de malicia, la morena hizo aparecer un brazo en le pecho del espadachín para que le tapara la boca.

-bueno, yo me voy con el primer grupo, Nami aún no esta lista, me a pedido que te diga que la esperes mientra yo me voy con los demás.

-de acuerdo- dijo resoplando- Robin- la llamo antes de que se fuera- e-estas... muy guapa.-Ella sonrió

- si te gustan los floreros- y se fue.

* * *

><p>Zoro resoplaba solo en la cocina. La navegante llevaba mas de cuarenta y cinco minutos haciéndole esperar. Subió arriba entre harto y preocupado a preguntarle si pensaba seguir dejándolo plantado como un arbusto en la cocina.<p>

Llamo a la puerta.

-Nami, te pasa algo?

-a una mujer no se le mete bulla- lo tajo.

-y un hombre no es un gilipoyas que se queda plantado como un arbusto esperando mas de tres cuartos de hora a que una mujer con complejo de payaso. ¿quieres salir ya? Lo que no tiene remedio no lo tiene y punto.

La navegante le dio un portazo en la cara.

-ya estoy lista ¿contento? -dijo enfurruñada. Miro de arriba abajo al espadachín- vaya, menudo cambio- dijo sorpresiva.

-solo soy yo mismo disfrazado de pingüino- dijo poniéndose en su sitio la nariz. Miro a Nami, al igual que Robin llevaba un vestido largo ceñido, color naranja, rajado por un lado dejando ver una de sus largas pierna, y el cuello rodeado de plumas igualmente en naranja pero de un tono mas claro. También llevaba el pelo recogido, pero en un coco bajo- y tu que de que vas? De mariposa nocturna?- se llevó un evidente pisotón.

-bueno si no tienes un comentario mas nos vamos.- dijo jalándolo del brazo y tirando de el-ah! Y ni se te ocurra irte antes de que acabe la cena, que nos conocemos.

-porque me iba a tener que ir antes?

-porque ya llevas haciendo ese tipo de cosas durante algunos días, y estoy harta de tus borderios y de que Robin se este excusando por ti, que suficiente me e gastado para que me hagas ese tipo de cosas. Así que prométemelo.

-pero...

-que me lo prometas- empezó a emanar de su cuerpo un aura asesina.

-va vale- dijo con gotitas.

Nami lo guió por la calles, siendo el solo se abría perdido fijo. Mientras andaban Zoro pensaba en cosas como "esta calle me suena", "esta no a conozco", "por aquí ya he venido antes", "¿estamos dando vueltas en círculos?", hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino; el restaurante parecía realmente caro, leyó el cartel, _La Maison Danae_ y le pareció más caro aún.

Al entrar estaba todo bastante oscuro; la poca iluminación venia de las velas de las mesas.

-buenas noches- habló la peliroja con el camarero- tenemos una mesa a mi nombre, Nami.- el camarero miro la lista y, sonriente, les invito a seguirles hasta su mesa.

-disculpe, pero esta es una mesa para dos, y aquí no están nuestros compañeros- le explicó la pelirroja.

-¿en serio? Venga conmigo, a lo mejor a habido una error.

-de acuerdo, Zoro siéntate aquí, ahora vuelvo a por ti.

-no me trates como a un niño.

-no me hagas contestarte a eso.- el peliverde le hizo caso y se sentó en el sillón pegado a la pared. Mirando por la ventana empezó a padecer un estado de ensoñación y al rato fue cuando percibió que la navegante se sentaba en frente suya y giró la vista.

-¿has arreglado el...?- se quedó sin palabras al descubrir que no era precisamente la navegante la que estaba en frente suya. Nunca pensó que volvería a tener esa mirada penetrante en frente suya. Con su mirada reflejado pánico y un ruego de ayuda se giró rápido en busca de la navegante, la encontró despidiéndole desde puerta con alegría.

-y que no se te olvide lo que me acabas de prometer- dijo despidiéndole y perderse tras la puerta dejando al espadachín en el mas absoluto desamparo.

El corazón le bombeaba con rapidez y fuerza mientras que sus manos se mostraban temblorosas.

No quiso volverse pero lo hizo. Mihawk, que mantenía la vista fija en el menú, había creado un muro delante de sus sentimientos, era imposible saber que estaba pensando.

-yo...

-¿no vais a pedir?- le cortó sin mirarle. El peliverde fijó sus ojos en la carta del menú que tenia delante, la abrió.

-s-si...

* * *

><p>-eh! Nami! estamos aquí! - la llamó el capitán desde su sitio.<p>

-no grites imbécil ¿que quieres que nos echen?- le regaño ella.

-perdón- hizo un puchero que pronto quitó para prestarle atención a su comida.

-ei Nami ¿donde esta Zoro? -preguntó el narizotas.

-dijo que estas situaciones no son lo suyo -explicaba mientras se sentaba- y que pasaba de ir disfrazado como un camarero, y se a quedado en el barco.

-¿que? ¿pero no estaba recuperado? -pregunto el capitán preocupadísimo, aun así, con la comida en la boca.

-ya ves Luffy, ese imbécil es incapaz de agradecerle lo mas mínimo a una dama. Vergüenza debería darle.

-tal vez me pasé yo ayer con él- dijo el peliazul captando la atención de todos- ayer le eché un buena bronca y segundos mas tarde declaro que estaba recuperado, creo que le hice esforzarse demasiado. - hablo culpable.

-no te preocupes Franky- le consoló la arqueóloga- puede que fueras el que mas le ayudo, a lo mejor es cansancio, pero ya veras como mañana ya es el de siempre.

-¿es serio?

-estoy segura- le lanzó una mirada de complicidad a la pelirroja, ella se la correspondió

* * *

><p>A su al rededor se respiraba tranquilidad. Los comensales hablaban alegremente y el ruido de los cubiertos era camuflado sutilmente por una suave música con piano.<p>

Yo no quiero un amor civilizado

con recibos y escena de sofá;

yo no quiero que viajes al pasado

y vuelvas del mercado

con ganas de llorar...

Pero lo que era su situación, no podía esta mas tensa, no habían dicho ni una palabra, le era imposible coger lo cubiertos sin temblar, desviaba su mirada y la dedicaba únicamente a su plato, no tenia apetito y aunque así fuera no podía tragar con normalidad.

...Yo no quiero vecinas con puchero;

yo no quiero sembrar y compartir;

yo no quiero catorce de febrero

ni cumpleaños feliz...

-os va bien con el cocinero?

-ssi...- se le quebraba la voz. Por suerte fue lo único que hablaron en toda la noche.

…Yo no quiero cargar con tus maletas;

yo no quiero que elijas mi champú;

yo no quiero mudarme de planeta,

cortarme la coleta,

brindar a tu salud...

los dos terminaron de comer, se quedaron callados, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Mihawk con lo ojos fijos en algún punto del local y Zoro en el exterior, hipnotizado por el movimiento de los arboles al darle el suave viento.

...Y no quiero juntar para mañana,

no me pida llegar a fin de mes;

yo no quiero comerme una manzana

dos veces por semana

sin ganas de comer...

Mihawk pidió la cuenta y el espadachín sintió una opresión en el pecho, esa era la ultima vez que lo volvería a ver, y el fin estaba cerca.

...Yo no quiero calor de invernadero;

yo no quiero besar tu cicatriz;

yo no quiero París con aguacero

ni Venecia sin ti...

El camarero les dio la cuenta y el moreno pago con su característica elegancia. Ambos se levantaron y salieron del restaurante sin hablar, sin mirarse. Fuera, como ya había visto Zoro desde la ventana se había levantado un viento helado. Mihawk ya se alejaba, sin decir adiós, sin mirarle, como si no existiera.

-Yurakiur- lo llamo con su voz quebrada. El moreno se paró, pero no lo miró.

… Yo no quiero ni libre ni ocupado,

ni carne ni pecado,

ni orgullo ni piedad...

-lo siento- finalmente lo miró, su mirada era severa. Zoro noto como sus lagrimas salían. Llevó su mirada hacia al suelo y cerró los ojos- lo siento... se que no te merecías a alguien como yo en tu vida, pero cuando, te dije que quería estar contigo te dije la verdad- sus lagrima salían mas fuertes- te quiero.

...No me esperes a las doce en el juzgado,

no me digas "volvamos a empezar"...

Sintió como Mihawk comenzaba a andar acercándose a él.

… Y no quiero saber por que lo hiciste;

lo que yo quiero, corazón cobarde,

es que mueras por mi...

Mihawk abrazó al joven con todas su fuerza, temiendo que se fuera a deshacer y lo besó como nunca había besado a nadie, humedeciendo su labios con las bellas lagrimas del peliverde.

… Y morirme contigo si te matas

y matarme contigo si te mueres

porque el amor cuando no muere mata

porque amores que matan nunca mueren...

**Continuará...**

**Notas Finales:** ¡oooh! que bonito me quedó ¿verdad? :D si, lo sé, no tengo abuela xDD. Bueno, la canción es _Contigo_ de Juaquin Sabina.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

La morena salía junto al cocinero del restaurante con la escusa de que no se sentía muy bien. Como ya había previsto, él quiso a acompañarla, y aunque se veía poco usual en ella, cosa que notaron sus compañeros, aceptó su oferta.

-vamos querida Robin-chwan-le dijo ofreciéndole el hombro como todo un caballero. La arqueóloga, lejos de tomárselo, se quedó mirándolo.-¿pasa algo?

-cocinero-san... ¿tu amas al espadachín?-Sanji le miró fijamente, pensado lo que le acababa de preguntar. Casi de manera sistemática el rubio llevó su mano a la cara y otra al estomago carcajeando si parar.

-¿pero que dices Robin-chwan?-hablaba entre risas- incluso si pasamos por alto que es un hombre es imposible que yo me enamore de alguien como él, seria tan patético. Se que sientes algo de pena por él, pero ¿de donde diantres as sacado semejante conclusión?

-en ese caso...-comenzó a andar- no importara cuando lo busques en su camarote y no lo encuentres-paró y se giró para verle, sus gestos expresaban con claridad que no entendía de que iba la cosa- no sé cual es la relación que tienes con el espadachín, pero mañana dará igual-hizo una pausa- se fue con él.-tras terminar se volvió y escuchó como los pasos del rubio se alejaban rápidamente en dirección contraria-_ Zoro ¿que escogerás ahora?_

* * *

><p>No supo muy bien como llegó hasta la 707 del hotel. Sentía las manos de Mihawk recorrer su cuerpo debajo de su ropa que ya comenzaba a pesar, mientras sus bocas se negaban a separarse y su lenguas recorrían la cavidad del otro.<p>

El moreno le libero de su chaqueta y chaleco.

-_no! espera! otra vez no!-_le iba quitando la corbata sensualmente.-no!-gritó finalmente apartándose de él- yo... no puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerte esto.- puso una rodilla en el suelo para recoger su ropa, pero al alzar la mano el moreno se la agarró. Con fuerza pero con cuidado o volvió a levantar.

-¿no querías estar conmigo?

-no a este precio, no quiero hacerte daño- apartó su mano para liberase de el y volverle la cara, pero le tomó el mentón y le obligó a mirarle.

-¿quieres estar conmigo?

-s-si... pero yo..

-entonces no hay peros que valgan- acercó sus labios, el tiempo cada vez se hacia mas y mas lento...

¡PUM! ¡CRASH!

La puerta voló por la habitación haciendo un gran estruendo. Los dos miraron hacia el que se suponía que era su sitio, en su lugar se encontraba el rubio cocinero intentado recobrar el aliento y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que hacéis vos aquí? – el tono era tranquilo aun así mostraba cierto enojo.

-A que me devuelvas lo que es mío- dijo el rubio desafiante a la vez que agarraba del brazo al peliverde, que tenia la cabeza demasiado ida para darse cuenta de los que estaba pasando, pero antes de que pudieran salir por la puerta el mayor jaló del hombro al peliverde atraiéndolo hacia su pecho.

- Él no es un objeto y mucho menos de vuestra propiedad y el decidirá a donde quiere ir

-no me toques las narices-dijo con un tono cada vez mas elevado.

-no sois más que un idiota.

-ja, no te voy a negar que hasta un idiota se folla a tu novia- el moreno apretó mas al peliverde a su cuerpo. No concordaba, el no quería a Zoro ¿porque el peliverde lo eligió a él? ¿tanto lo amaba?- ¿que pasa? ¿no me crees? Quita de en medio- apartó el uno del otro con brusquedad, en otra situación se lo habría pensado dos veces, pero sabia que en esa isla Mihawk no podría matarlo. Acorraló al peliverde contra la pared y le metió boca como una bestia en celo, casi ahogándolo.

-_lo sabia. Sabia que a pesar de todo, a pesar de que Mihawk me diera otra oportunidad nada cambiaría. No puedo resistirme al contacto de Sanji. Si lo dejo, todo pasará, ya no le haré mas daño después de esto-_abrió los ojos y miró el semblante de Mihawk, denotaba impotencia, incredulidad y tanta tristeza que no le hubiera extrañado que derramara lagrimas-_no... no me mires así por favor, no lo soporto, que acabe esto ya... que se acabe... no quiero herirlo mas._

Sanji le abrió la camisa de un tiró haciendo saltar todos los botones y quitó el cinturón con lujuria y agresividad, casi asemejándolo a un látigo, los pantalones del peliverde caían.

-_ya eres mio marimo._

El tiempo se detuvo, la respiraciones se cortaron, costaba creer que el pulso siguiera ahí, porque a continuación los tres tuvieron que hacer fuerzas para creerse la escena que recordarían por el resto de su vidas.

Sanji cayó a suelo mareado por el golpe. Se llevo la mano a la parte afectada quejando se por el dolor. Miró al espadachín, aun mantenía el puño tensado, también se iba a desplomar, pero el moreno no le dejó tocar el suelo. Entre los brazos de Mihawk y los ojos derramando lagrimas miró al cocinero.

-no vuelvas a tocarme.- tras su sentencia el rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero recobró la compostura, volvió a levantarse y se fue por donde vino.

Mihawk respiró aliviado. Sintió como el joven lo abrazaba tiernamente por el cuello, temblando; él lo correspondió.

-ya pasó todo- dijo para tranquilizarle y a la vez para convencerse, pero el mismo se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, el peliverde tenia un respiración demasiado agitada- ¿Zoro?

-no puedo respirar..- dijo con la voz asfixiada. Mihawk se puso completamente tenso, lo apartó de él para verle la cara, tenia el rostro de un tono marmóreo.

-Zoro aguanta- pero el peliverde estaba completamente ido y su vista ya se había vuelto negra.

* * *

><p>Ya no estaba en la habitación del hotel ni estaba Mihawk; estaba solo en medio de esa nada.<p>

-estoy soñando otra vez- giro la cabeza a los lados, percibiendo que había alguien detrás suya, se giró del todo para verle. De nuevo era el rubio, pero a diferencia de sus otros sueños, ya no estaba en el suelo inmovilizado por esas enormes cadenas ni tenia heridas; al contrario, se encontraba de pie, libre de ataduras y rasguños.

Zoro observo con inquietud ese cuerpo quebrándose como una escultura de mármol y caían sus pedazos como si de un coraza de cristal se tratase, dejándose ver un silueta aparentemente humana, que irradiaba luz con mas fuerza que el sol.

El pelieverde de llevó en acto reflejo los brazos a la cara, la luz le cegaba casi por completo. Lo blanco iba sustituyendo con rapidez a lo negro, intento ver otra vez esa figura, juraría que le estaba sonriendo y... todo desapareció de repente.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, estaba tumbado en una cama. Alguien lo velaba sentado en una silla, pero su vista estaba nublada y no reconoció de quien se trataba.

-¿te encuentras mejor?- era una voz femenina, se sentó y se frotó los ojos consiguiendo despejar su visión. Era la pianista vestida de blanco, no recordaba su nombre...

-si.. ¿donde estoy?

-sigues en la habitación del hotel, tuviste un ataque de ansiedad y te desmayaste.

-que..?

-parece que nunca as tenido uno- el peliverde negó con la cabeza- es un reacción del cuerpo cuando te encuentras con algo que te de miedo; síntomas como alteración del la respiración o del pulso, incluso vómitos son comunes.

-pero...-no tiene sentido, es cierto que le asustaba perder a Mihawk, pero los que ella llamaba ataques de ansiedad los tuvo antes de llegar a la isla, cada vez que se intentaba resistir a Sanji comenzaban esos ataques...

-puede ser el miedo a perder un ser querido

-ya pero...- se quedó cayado y pensó profundamente, recordando sus anteriores sueños- Kuina- susurró. Ahora todo lo veía claro, asemejaba a Sanji a Kuina y cuando él le decía de cortar sentía como si Kuina se muriera otra vez.

-¿has aclarado algo?- le pregunto la pianista. Zoro recordó su ultimo sueño, esa sonrisa iluminada que ponía punto y final a todo. El espadachín sonrió.

-creo que se a aclarado todo.

-me alegro.

-puedo pasar?- dijo el moreno desde la puerta.

-todo tuyo- respondió la mujer levantándose y saliendo de la habitación dejando la puerta casi cerrada.

Se hizo el silencio, no sabia que decir, y el corazón empezaba agitarse; desvió la mirada. Mihawk por su parte, se sentó a la orilla de la cama junto a él, le paso la mano por la cara, roznado sus dedos por el parche y la tirita.

-¿esto te lo hizo él?

-eso... ya no importa...

-si ahora estoy aquí contigo es que si me importa.-el joven seguía sin mirarle-¿porque no me dijiste que estaba abusando de ti?

-él no abusaba de mi... yo...- se le quebraba la voz- quería decírtelo pero... tenia miedo a perderte y...- se le morían las palabras. El mayor le tomo la mano, Zoro lo miró, le sonreía.

-no me voy a ir a ninguna parte sin ti- con la confianza de sus palabras se animó a seguir.

-yo... sabia que no lo quería, que no lo amaba, ni tan siquiera sentía atracción sexual por él pero... mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo y cuando mi mente se resistía comenzaban esos ataques raros. Se que es algo estúpido y sin sentido, sobre todo porque acabo de darme cuenta que que veía a ese estúpido cocinero como a mi difunta amiga y por eso no me podía resistir- quería esconderse bajo tierra, la explicación parecía no tener ningún sentido.

-es cierto que es difícil de creer- lo sabia, después de todo "adiós muy buenas"- pero yo ya había decidido creérmelo

-¿en?

-yo no necesitaba la verdad, solo necesitaba que quisieras intentarlo otra vez.

-¿me esta diciendo que me perdonas lo cuernos y que te crees todo lo que yo te diga mientras este a tu lado?

-es una manera de resumirlo.

-...¿PERO TU ESRES TONTO DEL CULO?- gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-¿a donde vas?- dijo agarrándolo de la mano para que no se le escapara.

-con un hombre que no sea un carajote – oyó como Mihawk echaba la carcajada- ¿y ahora de que te ríes?

El moreno lo llevó a sus brazos, el peliverde puso una rodilla en la cama y las manos sobre los hombros del otro para no caerse.

-yo lo único que necesitaba era un reacción sincera de lo que verdaderamente quieres.- el peliverde pensó lo que le dijo. Se sentó en su regazo, lo abrazo y hundió su cara enrojecida en su cuello.

-yo te quiero a ti, Mihawk- sintió como el moreno apretaba el abrazo.

-cuanto he anhelado esas palabras- dijo besándole el cabello.

-cursi.

-pero aun así me quieres.

-snif...snif...- los dos escucharon extrañados unos sollozos detrás de la puerta.

-tranquilizate mujer nos van a descubrir.

-si usted también esta llorando

-pero todavía estáis ahí?-preguntó el moreno. La puerta giró dejando a la pianista, al médico, al escritor y a la recepcionista, estos dos últimos llorando emocionados.

-que bonito es el amor si señor- exclamaba el escritor.

-te emocionas demasiado Shigure.

-¿Como tu corazón se pudo haber envejecido tanto que no entiendes el amor de los jóvenes?- volvió a exclamar derramando lagrimas- ¿desde cuando te has convertido en un ser frió y si corazón?

-que bonito!- clamaba la recepcionista.

-pe-pe - tartamudeaba el peliverde- ¿desde cuando estáis ahí?

-todo el rato- contestaron al unisono haciendo que el espadachín se pusiera rojo, mas de lo que estaba.

-¿que hacen aquí?- le pregunto a Mihawk.

-cuando te desmayaste corrí a recepción a llamar a Hattori y en el camino me encontré con Cecilia que se ofreció a cuidarte en mi ausencia.

-¡eso no explica porque están los otros dos!

-que insensible, con lo preocupado que estaba yo por ti.-le reprochó el escritor.

-mentira.

-Hattori, no se dice "mentira" se dice "creo que no estas en lo correcto"-el castaño prefirió pasar de él.

-bueno, en cualquier caso si el niño ya esta bien, deberíamos volver.

-yo tengo que volver al trabajo!- cayo en la cuanta la joven- me voyyyyy- y se fue como un correcaminos dejando una estela de lagrimas.

-que bonito, parece un cometa- se abanicaba tontamente el escritor.

-buenas noches- los despidió la pianista al tiempo que cerraba la puerta dejándolos otra vez solos. Suspiraron a la vez.

Volvieron a posar sus vistas el uno en el otro, el joven un poco mas tímido y nervioso, y casi no se resistieron a juntar sus labios. Sin duda alguna ese beso incondicional fue para recordar. Se separaron cuando la falta de aire pesaba a sobre manera. El joven junto frente con frente y miró a otra parte.

-s-soy todo tuyo

El moreno volvió a besarlo. Empezó a acariciar la espalda del peliverde por debajo de la destrozada camisa que el joven no tardó mucho en quitarse para seguir abrazando a Mihawk.

El mayor se echo para tras y se giro para quedar tumbado en la cama sobre el peliverde, se separó un poco de le para verle la cara, tenia las mejillas en un tono carmín.

-eres tremendamente adorable.

-v-vuelve a llamarme así y te comes la almohada.

-estas muy poco acostumbrado al placer-analizó. Acercó sus labios su odio, con el dedo tintineo sus pendientes dorados, y le susurró- pero yo voy a cambiar eso- Zoro sintió como todo su cuerpo se electrizaba. Volvió a engancharse en su cuello para profundizar el nuevo y apasionado beso que compartía con Mihawk, mientras este con una mano jugaba con su pecho y la otra pasaba por su trasero llegando a la cremallera del pantalón. Comenzó a masajear por encima de los calzoncillos, el peliverde ahogó un gemido en la boca de Mihawk.

El moreno paró el beso para bajar por su cuello su cuello, notando como al otro se le ponía la piel de gallina con cada beso que le daba, hasta llegar a su pecho donde paseaba alegremente su lengua y lamia su pezones.

-ah...- gimió de placer el mas joven. Se incorporo besando al mayor tal y como él lo había hecho quitándole la camisa y paseando sus manos por su cuerpo, mientras el otro terminaba de quitarle la ropa y lo volvía a tumbar. Tras volver a besarlo en los labios de deslizo por su cuerpo asta llegar a su miembro; se lo metió en la boca y con ayuda se su mano empezó a masajearlo suavemente- ah.. Mi.. Mihawk.. mas...- decía entre gemidos; el moreno complajo su deseos y aumentó la marcha- qui..quita..ah!-se derramo en la boca del mayor- lo..lo sien..

El moreno le tapó la boca con la mano y se puso cara a cara con él.

-tu no tienes que disculparte por nada-dijo con una sonrisa- soy yo el que debe darte las gracias- quitó la mano y lo besó.

- t-te quiero- el moreno rozó su rostro con la llema de los dedos.

-ojala pudieras verte la cara ahora, Zoro, te ves muy tierno- el joven se puso rojo como un tomate, se puso la mano cubriéndole la cara al notar como se le subían los colores- no te la tapes- dijo apartándole la mano- sabes que no me gusta- pero quitada la mano cogió una de las almohadas para taparse la cara- Zoro, no seas infantil.

-no soy infantil, me da vergüenza.

-eso es infantil, ademas creí que eso te daba igual.

-no confundas la vergüenza a que me de igual lo que piensen los demás, y aún así, tu no eres los demás.

-Zoro, no niego que estas muy gracioso así pero, quiero verte la cara, por favor- apartó la almohada tímidamente.- gracias- a continuación se quitó los pantalones y los calzoncillos; se sentó y se acomodó entre las piernas del joven; levantó el tembloroso cuerpo incorporándolo y sentándolo sobre su regazo- así esta mejor.- llevó sus dedos a su propia boca para humedecerlos pero...

-espera- lo paró cogiéndole la mano- quiero hacerlo yo- lamió los dedos del moreno, percibió claramente como este se excitaba aun más.

El mayor, con los dedos ya humectos, paso su mano por detrás del espadachín hasta llegar a su entrada.

-ah- el peliverde se abrazo mas fuerte al mayor.

-Zoro- lo besó en la mejilla- ¿no lo oyes?- el peliverde prestó atención a los sonidos que los rodeaban?

-es.. está.. lloviendo...

-siempre nos envuelve la lluvia, para mi ya es un buen presagio.

-pa..para mi.. también... aunque...- el piano empezó a tocar al compás de la lluvia.

-era eso?-el peliverde asintió con la cabeza- voy a entrar- al oírlo hundió su rostro en el cuello de Mihawk y sintió como se adentraba en el, le dolió más que la anterior, posiblemente por la postura, pero el dolor se fue extinguiendo dejando olas de placer y un dulce sabor de boca.

-Mihawk-gemía su nombre una y otra vez.

-Zoro..

-te.. quiero..

Llegaron al séptimo cielo, juntos, creyendo firmemente que ya nada los separaría, forjando su alma el uno al otro, amándose... incondicionalmente.

Mihawk salio con cuidado del peliverde, y lo recostó con delicadeza, pasando la sabana por encima de sus humedos cuerpos. Se colocaron de lado mirándose el uno al otro, sonriéndose aun un poco alterados. Mihawk le acaricio el pelo.

-te amo mas que a mi propia vida o mi honor de espadachín, Zoro.-el peliverde se abrazó a él cubriendo la cara en su pecho- aunque te tapes se que esta rojo.

-yo.. también..

-¿?

-yo también te amo- lo susurro ten bajo que apenas se le oyó.

-perdón, no te he escucha...

-¡QUE YO TAMBIEN TE AMO, COJONES!- aunque Zoro nunca lo supo, esa vez consiguió poner rojo a su amado.

**Continuará...**


	16. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo 16**

Mihawk se despertó de su profundo sueño; con los ojos cerrados buscó al espadachín, pero para su sorpresa no lo encontró entre sus brazos. Incorporó la cabeza y abrió lo ojos con rapidez y preocupación, no estaba en la cama.

Se levantó con agilidad.

-¿Zoro?- tampoco estaba en el baño- dios santo- se puso unos pantalones y una camiseta como buenamente pudo y salio del cuarto para ir en busca del peliverde. Se dispuso a traspasar el marco desprovisto de puerta, pero al girar para el ascensor...

-ah!- exclamo el peliverde para avisar al moreno, llevaba una bandeja encima y estaba viendo que Mihawk los iba a llevar a los dos por delante.- buenos días.- dijo aún sorprendido. El mayor lo observó, entre las manos llevaba un desayuno para dos. Lo agarró de las manos, sujetándole fuerte a él y a la bandeja e hizo que giraran sobre si mismos- e.. espera, me vas a tirar ¡Mihawk!- el moreno le besó a la vez que le empujaba a la habitación, ya dentro deslizó la bandeja de la manos del joven a la suyas y lo dejó en la mesa. Seguidamente atrapó a su pareja entre sus brazos, aun sin detener el beso, llevándolo hasta el sofá tumbandolo, quedando sobre él.

Dejos sus labios para centrarse en su cuello.

-Mihawk, no hay puerta- tomó sus hombros para retirarlo.

-¿que mas da?

-nos van a ver.

-como quieras- lo cogió en brazos- vamos a al dormitorio.

-pe.. pero no me lleves así- forcejeó completamente colorado. Se sentía recién casado, peor, se sentía la novia recién casada.

-¿porque? si no es la primera vez que te llevo así.

-me da vergüenza

-prefieres que te lleve como a un saco de patatas

-si.

-como gustes- dicho y hecho, el moreno colgó al joven de su hombro como un saco de patatas.

-que gracioso-dijo sarcástico y resignado.

Ya en el cuarto lo puso sobre la cama, y mientras lo besaba se colocó encima de él. Acaricio su pecho por debajo del jersery.

-¿?

-que pasa?

-¿este no es mi jersey?

-es que no tenia ropa, y no me iban a dejar entrar en el bufete con las ropas rasgadas.

-hay tengo tu ropa de la ultima vez

-la guardaste?

-tenia la intuición de que volverías a por ella- le sonrió- bueno, me tendrás que devolver la mía.- al peliverde se le formo una gotita de sudor y desvió la mirada.

-si.. supongo que tendré que hacerlo.

-¿pasa algo?

-es que... yo... tome la decisión de olvidarme de ti.. y...

-bueno, pero ya no tienes porque hacerlo.

-es que yo... tire tu ropa... por la ventana- Mihawk tardo en recibir la información.

-hay formas mas normales de deshacerse de un manojo de ropa- decía mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

-¿que quieres? Fue en un arrebato, ademas si me lo pensaba cinco segundos más seguro que no la hubiera tirado- el moreno lo miró con una cara un poco extraña pero a la vez sonreía- ¿que te pasa?

-nada -dijo en un suspiro- solo que...-le acaricio el rostro, Zoro cerro lo ojos al sentir el contacto y besó la palma de su mano, y el moreno echo una sonrisa cariñosa- me gustaría despertarme a tu lado.

-lo siento... quería ir a por el desayuno antes de que te despertaras- sus mejillas tenían un tono carmín.

-no hace falta que vayas al bufete para eso, podemos pedirlo a la habitación

-y que hay de la satisfacción de conseguir tu desayuno tras pelearte con las marujas que de quiere llevar todos los croasanes de la panera- quiso sonar divertido, pero la extraña expresión del mayor no se iba. Lo abrazó. -te quiero- el mayor correspondió el abrazo inspirando el aroma del joven.

-y yo a ti- tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara y lo beso en la frente- mi vida.

* * *

><p>Hacia un día precioso, tanto, que era triste quedarse dentro del barco. Teniendo esto en cuenta la arqueóloga se sentó en su hamaca sobre la hierba a leer uno de sus libros; mientras tanto, los "niños" jugaban en el columpio. Incluso Franki se había ido a proa a trabajar en sus cosas, y la navegante cuidaba de sus mandarinas.<p>

Todos se mantenían un poco evadidos de su alrededor hasta que el peliverde hizo acto de presencia.

-Zoro!- escalmo el capitán soltando el columpio que dio el las partes nobles del artillero- has vuelto!- fue a engancharse a él como koala a un árbol, pero el peliverde lo esquivo pasando olímpicamente de él para ir a abrazar a la morena. Sobra decir las caras de los demás.

-muchas gracias- susurró.

-no hay de que- contesto en el mismo tono.

-bueno- dijo en un tono mas alto aparatando se de ella – lo siento Robin, pero esto no funciona, no eres tu, soy yo- le hablaba en plan broma pero intentado ponerse serio, a Robin la verdad le salio su papel mejor.

-vaya, cada noche sin tus besos sera una daga atravesándome el corazón, pero aprenderé a vivir con ello.

-tu sabes mejor que yo que lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado.

-ya lo se, pero era tan bello vivir en esa hermosa ilusión.

-no llores por mi- dijo dirigiéndose a su camarote.

-lo intentare con todo mi pesar-dijo volviéndose a concentrar en su libro.

Los espectadores ignorantes no se enteraban nada de nada y mantenían sus mandíbulas pegadas a suelo.

-¡ei, Zoro!- le llamo la navegante- ¿a donde crees que vas?

-voy a hacer una pequeña maleta.

-¿queeee? ¿te vas?- le pregunto el moreno.

-es que la relación con Robin me ha dejado huella y necesito pensar, volveré dentro de tres días.

-pues pareces contento.

-estoy roto por dentro.

-espera.- le llamó la navegante.

-¿y ahora que quieres, Nami?

-recuerda que me debes dinero.

Suspiro y miro a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-creo que será lo único por lo que no me quejare de estar endeudado contigo.

-porque me lo digas así no te lo voy a rebajar.

-lo que tu digas- abrió la puerta de la cocina, pero antes de abrir cayó en la cuenta de un dato técnicamente importante- esto... ¿donde está Sanji?

-pues... después dejar a Robin se fue a no se donde y hoy volvió a la hora del desayuno con una chica y... ahí están e su camarote.

-ah, vale- pensó entonces que ya todo estaba en su lugar. Llegó a su cuarto y cambió la ropa de Mihawk que llevaba puesta por unos vaqueros, camiseta y sudadera; cogió una pequeña mochila donde puso un manojo de ropa hecho un burruño junto con su cepillo de dientes y cosas por el estilo.

-eh.. esto...- el espadachín se giró, era la chica que estaba con Sanji la otra noche, no recordaba su nombre era algo así como "anda".-buenos días.

-hola ¿tu eras..?

-Amanda.

-eso ¿has pasado la noche con Sanji?

-aja, ya me iba, pero escuche ruidos en esta habitación y me pareció de educación despedirme- dijo sonriendo, Zoro se quedo mirándola- ¿pasa algo?

-¿cuantos años tienes?

-14, hace dos meses que los cumplí- como temía, era muy joven- ¿porque?

-eres muy joven.

-si, pero todo el mundo dice que tengo una mentalidad muy madura.

-a mi no me lo parece.-murmuró.

-¿en?

-lo siento, era un pensamiento en voz alta, buenos días.-la despidió.

-buenos días- la chica se fue un poco confundida, pero esa conversación no seria algo que le marcara en la vida. El peliverde siguió con sus cosas.

-¿te das a la fuga?- aunque no le hacia falta para saber quien era, se giró para ver a Sanji, su aspecto era de lo mas normal y tranquilo, aunque al contrario como siempre no iba arreglado, sino con el típico aspecto de alguien que se acababa de levantar.

-si tanto te interesa lo que haga... solo voy a pasar unos días con él.

-te tiene celosamente secuestrado ¿eh?

-no, simplemente me lo ha ofrecido y no tengo porque negarme- volvió su atención a la mochila.

-¿no está enfadado?

-¿a que te refieres?

-bueno, si a mi la persona que amo me pusiera los cuernos estaría tan cabreado que mataría a alguien. Pero si el no lo esta, será que no le importa tanto.

-metete la lengua por donde te quepa.

-que tu estés enamorado de el no significa que sea perfecto, solo que tu lo ve así.

-y supongo que el perfecto eres tu.

-no hay nada perfecto en la vida, por eso, me niego a enamorarme y sufrir ese atontamiento.

-suenas un pelín cínico, Sanji.

-no confundas el amor con el deseo carnal.

-así que después de todo... se queda en eso- cerró la mochila ya hecha y se la colgó de un hombro y se volvió a ver al rubio.

-¿que mas si no se necesita?

-pues es una lastima.

-¿sientes lastima por mi?-preguntó con sorna.

-no, me refería a que es una lastima que pienses así, porque... sino fuera por eso, me habría enamorado de ti- y abandono la habitación.

-ja, sigues siendo alguien patético- los dos cruzaron su camino, y se fueron cada uno por la dirección a tomar en sus vidas.

* * *

><p>-<em>bueno, aquí otra vez-<em> el peliverde llegó a la plaza donde se encontraba el hotel, raramente no se perdió.

-cantante-san, hola otra vez- lo saludo Lesbia al llegar a la recepción.- veo que viene para quedarse unos días.

-si... yo..

-el señor Yurakiur estará muy contento- dijo sonriendo, Zoro se quedo mirándola.

-si- dijo en un suspiro con una media sonrisa.

-por cierto... yo... tome este humilde obsequio como disculpa- le ofreció una cajita blanca adornada con un lazo de flor del mismo color, reverenciándose.

-Porque?

-yo... no se bien lo que hice, pero... el otro día vino un chico rubio y me dio una carta para el señor Yurakiur. No entiendo muy bien de que va el asunto pero, creo que ese fue el origen del problema y...

-no te preocupes mas. Ya esta todo solucionado.

-ya pero...

-ademas, creo que si no hubiera pasado seguiríamos con el problema.

-¿en serio? Bueno, aún así, acéptelo, por favor.

-no hace falta.

-por favor-le pidió con una sonrisa rogativa. Zoro Suspiró.

- esta bien- tomo la cajita- muchas gracias- le sonrió.

-es un placer, que pase un buen día- se volvió a reverenciar.

-hasta luego- se despidió de ella. Desde luego la chica era una gran persona. Olió la cajita- umm... diría que huele a chocolate.

"Din". Se abrieron las puertas del ascensor dejando entrar al joven espadachín.

La verdad es que sin saber muy bien porque estaba un poco nervioso, tal vez porque iba a volver a verle o porque iba a pasar tres días viviendo con el.

Aunque, también estaba preocupado por él, esta mañana estaba raro y cuando hicieron el amor antes de que se fuera no lo sintió como las otras veces, fue mucho mas frío, mucho mas posesivo.

"Din" salio del ascensor a paso tranquilo. Mientra iba hacia la habitación pudo observar que habían rehabilitado a la puerta, lo que le recordó que cuando salio del hotel no dejó las llaves en recepción, bueno, como no las perdió no había delito.

Le fue un poco complicado abrir, ya que era una llave de tarjeta y el truco era deslizar rápidamente para que se quitara la cerradura, era algo simple en cierto modo, pero lo hizo tantas veces que ya se sentía felpudo delante de la puerta. A la vigésima lo consiguió, y extrañado de que Mihawk no le hubiera odio murmurar maldiciones entró en la habitación, todo estaba tranquilo.

-Mihawk?- lo llamó pero no hubo respuesta- miró en el dormitorio, pero no estaba durmiendo- ¿me estas intentando devolver lo de este mañana?- pregunto entrado en el habitáculo.

La puerta del cuarto de baño estaba abierta, y cuando fue a investigar casi se la va e alma al cielo.

-Mihawk!- soltó la mochila en el suelo para ir a socorrer al moreno que estaba tumbado en la bañera rebosante de agua. Lo incorporó con rapidez cogiéndole de los hombros.

-cof cof cof- tosió echando el agua

-¿te has vuelto majaron o que cojones te pasa?- lo traqueteó aunque no quería hacerlo, se salio completamente de sus casillas.

-estaba entrenado.

-te estabas suicidando!

-no, veras, es un ejercicio de concentración...- paro al notar el estado del peliverde, le temblaban las manos y tenia los ojos húmedos- estas bien?

-perfectamente- le salpico agua a la cara y se se fue.

-Zoro, espera- pero ya había salido por la puerta dando un gran portazo.

* * *

><p>No quiso hacer esa escena tan infantil, pero se puso tan... no sabia como explicarlo, pero no fue dueño de sus actos; y ahí estaba en la azotea del hotel tirado en un banco contemplando el movimiento de las nubes.<p>

Oyó lejanamente la puerta abrirse, pero no le presto atención, más que por nada porque estaba completamente embobado con el cielo.

-buenas, cuanto tiempo- dijo un chico semi interfiriéndole la plena vista del cielo.

-tu- lo reconocía perfectamente: pelo negro, perilla aunque parecía que llevaba unos días sin afeitarse el bigote, mas o menos de la misma altura que su capitán, ojos achinados y nariz de águila- eres el chico que vi en la tienda de ropa.

-¿me has reconocido? Vaya-se sentó en el banco a lado de la cabeza del peliverde- tu no eres complicado por tu pelo, pero yo soy de lo mas corriente.

-la verdad es la conversación que tuvimos es difícil de olvidar ¿te hospedas en este hotel?

-trabajo aquí, en la cocina, pero me he dado un descanso, hay suficiente personal.

-ah.

-bueno ¿que es de tu vida?

-acabo de huir de mi pareja porque creía que se estaba suicidando.

-jajaja, bueno, al menos parece que me hicisteis caso ¿no?

-si, puede que más de lo que hubiera debido.

-¿y valió la pena?

-mas de lo que hubiera debido.

-eso esta bien. Bueno, creo que deberíamos presentarnos ¿no?

-Zoro Roronoa.

-Hermes Zeusida, encantado.

-igualmente.

Se volvió a oír la puerta abrirse y los dos se giraron instantáneamente para ver quien era.

-Zoro, te he estado buscando por todas partes- le regaño Mihawk- y no salí a la calle porque Lesbia me dijo que no te había visto bajar.

-no haberte suicidado.

-¡yo no me estaba suicidando!

-bueeno- dijo el joven empleado que veía que no pintaba nada allí- creo que ya debería ir bajando, así que si me disculpan- se levanto- me voy a mi oficio. Buenos días señorito Roronoa- se reverencio como era el habitual trato que daban los empleados de servicio- y buenos días señor...

-Yurakiur,

-Yurakiur, eso, bueno yo me voy- y se fue dejando a los dos solos. El mayor suspiró y se sentó en el mismo sitio donde estaba el joven ya ido.

-lo siento.

-¿no decías que no te estabas suicidando?

-no era por eso-volvió a suspirar- me refiero a esta mañana, cuando lo hemos hecho, yo... no sé que me pasó. Al no verte conmigo al despertar, algo se apoderó de mi y quise hacerte mio... por la fuerza.

Sin producir palabra, el peliverde se echó de lado y apoyo su cabeza en el regazo escondiéndole la cara.

-¿no vas a decirme nada?

-no hay nada que decir. Yo soy solo tuyo y punto, ademas... el único culpable de tus dudas... soy yo.

-bueno, ya no tengo dudas.

-¿y eso?-dijo levantando la mirada para verle.

-digamos, que al ver tu reacción en el baño, se despejaron todas mis dudas.

-am, vale... ¡un momento!- exclamo incorporándose- ¿tengo que echar lagrimones por ti para que se despejen las dudas?

-¿has echado lagrimones?

-¡no!- se le subían los colores. Mihawk lo besó.

-te quiero incluso cuando mientes

-yo no te miento- defendió haciendo un mohín. El moreno le sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

-Zoro.

-¿si?

-yo ya tengo que abandonar esta isla.

**Continuará...**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo 17**

Mihawk recogió una cajita blanca del suelo.

_-¿y esto?-_ miró hacia su cama, el joven espadachín dormía plácidamente con una respiración profunda y tranquila. El moreno lo observó con ternura, lo quería tanto.

Esos tres días habían pasado volando y, desde aquella tarde, no volvió a mencionar el tema de su marcha; a la vez se moría de ganas por saber la respuesta del peliverde, fuera mala o buena, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y le acarició el pelo.

-Mihawk...- lo llamo en sueños. El moreno le tomo la mano. Quería pasar el resto de su vida como lo habían pasado esos tres últimos días, amándose incondicionalmente en todo los sentidos. ¿que sería de ese amor si le daba una negativa? ¿La distancia haría el olvido?

Volvió a mirar la cajita, despegó el lazo en forma de flor y se lo colocó al peliverde en la cabeza a la altura de la oreja.

-mmm- comenzó a moverse y desperezarse. Abrió lo ojos con lentitud y miro la moreno, le dedico una tierna sonrisa- buenos días.

-buenos días- se inclino para besarlo mientra que el otro se incorporó un poco para llegar a sus labios.

-¿?- noto algo pegado en su pelo por encima de la ojera- que es esto.

-no te lo quites, te queda muy bien el blanco- ignorando la petición, el espadachín ya tenia en su mano el lazo.

-muy gracioso. Pa ti – se lo pegó en la frente- así que as encontrado la cajita, la creía perdida.

-¿es un regalo para mi?-sonrió quitándose el lazo

-...si...

-mentiroso- dijo entre una risa cariñosa a la vez que le daba una leve golpecito en la frente con la cajita.

-vale, me lo dio Lesbia. Creo que son bombones.

-¿bombones? Debería preocuparme?- Zoro frunció el ceño.

-tu eres tonto- dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¿a donde vas?

-a ducharme.-se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua le quitara los últimos restos de adormilamiento.-ah!- el jabón se le metió en los ojos- seré idiota- intentó quitársela con los dedos.

Sintió como le abrazaban por detrás protectoramente y ponían la mano en su frente para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás.

-deja que te de el agua-le aconsejo en un susurro mientra le colocaba para que el agua limpiara el jabón.

-estas tan atento a mi que pareces un pervertido-dijo sonriendo.

-es culpa tuya- dijo besandole el hombro...-tu me provocas- ...la mejilla. El peliverde movía la cabeza para besarle los labios.

-te quiero.

-no más que yo.

* * *

><p>TOC, TOC.<p>

-¿quien es?

-soy Robin

-ah, pasa- la morena entró en la habitación del espadachín que estaba entrenando con sus pesas de mano- ¿pasa algo?

-simplemente quería saber como os va, en la comida te he visto muy callado-se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-mm... nos va bien... solo que...-suspiró-me a pedido que me vaya con él.

-pero es estupendo -el espadachín siguió serio, con la mirada en algún punto de suelo- ¿no quieres?

-si quiero pero, si me voy con él tendría que dejarlo todo, y no estoy seguro de..

-¿de que fuera a funcionar?

-si.

-eso, si que es raro, normalmente eres el primero en arriesgarte.

-arriesgarme yo, pero.. ¿y vosotros?

-creo que nosotros tenemos edad para cuidarnos solitos, aunque a primera vista sea difícil de creer.

-pero... tampoco quiero utilizaros de almohadilla en el caso de que saliera mal la cosa.

-Zoro, siempre intentas llevarnos a todos sobre tus hombros, deja alguna vez apoyarte en nosotros, porque es casi una ley exacta que cuando no puedes apoyarte en el amor lo puedes hacer el la amistad.-puso la mano encima de la suya.- De todas las cosas que te has arriesgado en la vida esta es la vez que merece más la pena.-es espadachín suspiró y le sonrió.

-muchas gracias.

-no hay de que. Bueno ¿cuando partís?

-pasado mañana.

-eso es muy pronto, vas a tener que decírselo hoy a los demás.

-puffff...

-lo entenderán.

-ya lo sé, pero no es un situación fácil de explicar.

-tienes razón...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-dime.

-aún... no termino de encajar el papel del cocinero en todo esto- el peliverde volvió a suspirar.

-el tema de Sanji es mejor echarle tierra encima y hacer como si nunca hubiera tenido nada que ver.

-¿estas seguro?

-si, ni yo tengo remedio ni él tampoco.

-como quieras. Y ahora...-se acercó a él y le planto un beso en la mejilla- prometeme que no vas a preocuparte mas por esto-dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo cariñosamente.

-si mamá-dijo con burla.

-es que a veces me recuerdas a un gatito.

Zoro sintiéndose observado miró hacia la puerta abierta, el gesto hizo que Robin también lo hiciera. Ambos se encontraron con el cyborg que tenia una cara de clara sorpresa y de otros sentimientos nos tan claros.

-p-pero... ¿vosotros no habíais roto?

-hemos hecho las paces- contesto la morena tan campante si dejar al peliverde si tan siquiera pensara la pregunta que había formulado el carpintero.

-ah... que... que buena noticia. Me alegro por vosotros.-no sonaba convincente.

-gracias, ademas- dijo levantándose para salir de la habitación- hoy espadachín-san va hacer una anunciación muy importante- y se fue dejando su particular perfume a flores como rastro.

-yo... me voy con la esa de la esa.-dijo Franky sin poder articular muy bien sus pensamientos. Se fue paso lento y cabizbajo.

El peliverde se quedo quieto digiriendo la escena.

-_Robin... como amiga creo que no puede haber otra mejor... pero como novia... realmente compadezco a Franky._

* * *

><p>-otra vez lloviendo...<p>

El moreno contemplaba desde habitación el gris paisaje enmarcado en la ventana. Estaba inquieto, mañana ya se iba y Zoro aún no había vuelto con su repuesta.

-_tal vez, no venga y esa sea su repuesta. No, él no haría algo así._

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sacando de sus pensamientos al moreno.

-¿no te has mojado?

-me lleve un paraguas-dijo el peliverde poniéndolo en el paragüero al lado de la puerta ya cerrada. Mihawk quiso acercarse a él para besarlo pero el joven lo apartó con la mano -quiero hablar contigo. Ya he tomado una decisión.- al oír eso se quedó algo perplejo y asustado pero fue capaz de ponerse una mascara de serenidad y decir:

-esta bien. Sentémonos.- los dos tomaron su asiento las esquinas del sofá, mirándose las caras.

-yo... Mihawk, te quiero mas que a nada pero... no puedo negar el sueño que prometí cumplir, entiende que no puedo pasar eso por alto.- el mayor hizo fuerzas del flaqueza para mantener su mascara.

-lo entiendo, a pesar de todo, te comprendo.-bajo la mirada, si seguía viéndolo puede que no aguantara mas.

-por eso, vas a tener que esforzarte.-levanto la mirada rápidamente ¿a que venia esa ultima frase? El peliverde le sonreía.-vas a tener que esforzate para convertirme en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

-me estas pidiendo que...

-...seas mi maestro-terminó la frase. El moreno lo atrapó en sus brazo con fuerza.

-te gusta tenerme con el corazón en un puño ¿cierto?-el joven rió y le correspondió el abrazo.

-te quiero.

-no mas que yo.

-no

-¿no?

-como vas a quererme mas de lo que yo te quiero a ti si yo ya he llegado al limite de lo que se puede querer a una persona.

-claro, pero yo soy capaz de pasar cualquier limite.

-soberbio.

-¿quieres que te lo demuestre?-dijo en un tono mas sensual pasando las manos por debajo de su camiseta.

-eso no es justo.

-¿el que no es justo?

-tu siempre puedes demostrame cuanto me quieres, pero nunca me dejas a mi demostrarlo.

-¿me estas pidiendo un cambio?

-...-no sabia muy bien que contestarle, la verdad le daba vergüenza pedirle eso pero él también quería...

-"soy todo tuyo"- le susurró al odio. Se apartó un poco de él para verle la cara.

-¿de verdad?

-es lo justo- y se fundieron en un cálido beso.

* * *

><p>Usopp observaba distantemente a la figura que se poyaba en una de las barandillas del barco con lo brazos cruzados. No podía creer Yurakiur Mihawk estuviera hay como si tal cosa esperando a uno de sus nakamas, y no para matarlo. Viera como la viera, y diera Zoro las explicaciones que fuera ese hombre le seguía dando miedo.<p>

-uff, ya estoy listo- dijo Zoro saliendo a cubierta con una mochila y sus espadas.

-¿no crees que llevas poca cosa?- le señalo la arqueóloga.

-Robin, no puedo llevármelo todo, solo lo inprescindible, y deja ya de darme la tabarra que pareces mi madre.

-esta bien, pero es tan duro cuando los hijos levanta el vuelo del nido.-dijo con una falsa pena.

-ya...- miró a sus compañeros en general- yo nunca he sido de despedidas así que..

-¡ZOROOOO!- gritaron al unisono Chopper, Brook y Usopp mientras se abalanzaban sobre el llorando.

-¡no nos olvides!

-¡si estas malo y herido se responsable con los medicamentos!

-cuidate muchacho!- Usopp volvió a mirar a Mihawk que observaba la escena con su penetrante mirada- l¡o siento!-grito apartándose rápidamente del peliverde- no quería tocar lo que es tuyo!

-¿pero que haces? Mihawk ¿quieres dejar de asustar a mis compañeros?

-que me registren.

-¡Zoro cabronazo!-dijo alegre el cyborg mientra lo abraza despagandole los pies del suelo y oyendose algunos "cracks".

-Franky, que no puedo respirar.- el peliazul lo dejo en el suelo- uff, yo también te echaré de menos y.. suerte.-dijo echando la cabeza hacia Robin.

-gracias, a ti también tío-se le salieron lagrimas de los ojos- ¡cabron! me estas haciendo llorar.

-bueno Zoro,-le tocó el turno a Nami.- yo tampoco soy buena en despedidas, así que solo te recordare que me debes dinero.

-enviame la factura, ahora vivo con un rico.

-si, ya me estas dando envidia, al próximo sichibukai que no encontremos me lo ligo yo.

-bueno, de ilusión también se vive-recibió un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro de la navegante- que vaya bien.

-espadachín-san.

-Robin...- los dos se abrazaron tiernamente- nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mi.

-no tienes porque hacerlo.

-cof cof- tosió el espadachín moreno. En un tono mas bajo se oía al narizotas decir "Robin ta loca, se está jugando la vida".

-bueno-se fue separando la arqueóloga-se que sera difícil pero intentaremos mantener el contacto.

-se intentara.

-¡Zoro!- Luffy se agarró a el como un monito, tal y como solía hacerlo, pero en vez de a la cintura a sus hombros, tapando la cara del espadachín en su pecho haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayeran los dos.

-¿es que me quieres matar idiota?

-ha sido sin querer queriendo-decía alegremente restregándose en el pecho de Zoro.

-ya.. claro.

-¡cof cof!-tosió otra vez el moreno un poco mas malhumorado.

-¿te has resfriado cariño?- le preguntó sarcásticamente con un sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, con un poco de calor se me pasa.

-pues te pones una bufanda-se levantó despegándose de Luffy- adiós mi capitán.

-¡espera! ¿y Sanji? No se ha despedido.

-cocinero-san no está, salió esta mañana temprano.

-seré que le daba pena despedirse de Zoro, dicen que lo que se pelean se desean.

-pues entonces deben desearse mucho Usuff

-y que lo digas Chopper.

-bueno, pues despedirle de mi parte que si no el abuelo se me muere de un ataque de tos.

Sus compañeros le despidieron entre lagrimas y deseandole buena suerte, el hizo lo mismo y bajo al bote con Mihawk.

-¡eh, tú, pajarraco!- le dijo Luffy al sichibukai- como a Zoro le pase algo malo te mandare por los aires, ¿ten enteras?

-a sus ordenes- tras la despedida surcaron el mar desapareciendo de la vista de los mugiwaras y de la isla que tantos recuerdos guardaran.

-siento la muñeca liberada sin esa pulsera puesta.

-es el precio de la seguridad, para tenerla tienes que atender a ordenes. Por eso esa isla es un paraíso para los turistas, pero para sus nativos es otra cosa.

-¿en serio? Pero no parecen que estén sometidos a nada.-el moreno rió.-¿que?

-conozco esa isla desde hace varios años, al igual que a la recepcionista Lesbia y Cecilia. Bueno pues, da igual los años que pasen, siempre están allí de las misma manera, de la misma forma, y nunca recuerda que yo ya visite con anterioridad la isla.

-¿como si estuvieran parados en el tiempo?

-algo así, mas bien es como si solo pudieran memorizar lo que reside en la isla, una vez que ese algo o alguien sale, lo olvidan, como si nunca hubiera existido. Tampoco son conscientes de ello y de cuantos siglo pueden llevar allí.

-un momento. Y el escritor y el medico. Ellos te conocían desde hace tiempo.

-ello no nacieron en la isla, pero.. ¿acaso no te as fijado que son mucho mas jóvenes que yo?

-si... un momento, no me digas que la isla..

-es la isla de la eterna juventud, y ese es el verdadero secreto que guarda.

-entonces... la historia de los saqueos de lo piratas que nos contaron antes de entrar en la Isla era mentira.

-la verdad es que si hubo saqueos, pero con el objetivo de encontrar esa juventud. Por eso el gobierno puso esas medida de seguridad.

-¿y todo ese royo de las pulseras?

-tiene un pigmento que funciona como antídoto. La isla tiene un olor particular, alucinógeno. Podríamos decir, y las ganas de abandonar la isla se esfumarían encerrándote en ella de por vida. Supongo que esa también pude ser la razón por la que los habitantes se olvidan de aquellos que salen de la isla.

-que siniestro. No les pasara nada a mis compañeros ¿no?

-no te preocupes, no creo que tu "querido" capitán quiera quedarse hay toda la vida.

-¿estas celoso?

-solo un poquito- se besaron. El moreno empezó a meterle mano.

-Mihawk aquí no que el barco es muy chico y nos vamos a caer.. Mihawk.. vale ya... ¡Mihawk!

y se perdieron en el horizonte...

5 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Se despertó a mitad se la noche. Oía murmullo fuera de su habitación y se extrañó de que a esa hora de la madrugada no estuvieran durmiendo.

Intentó concentrarse en volver al mundo de Morfeo pero se había desvelado; así que tras un par de cuartos de hora dando vueltas en la cama decidió tomar el aire.

A su alrededor el silencio lo envolvía todo, solo se escuchaban sus pasos.

Ya fuera, vio que no era el único que no dormía puesto que el que estaba haciendo guardia también estaba despierto y posiblemente ese sujeto fuera el que lo había desvelado.

Subió hasta la torre de vigía a saludar al trasnochador o trasnochadora pero cuando vio de quien se trataba no puedo pronunciar palabra, ni tan si quiera un "buenas noches".

Quedó petrificado, viendo esa figura bañada por la luz de la luna, dándole un aspecto marmóreo. Creyó firmemente que el tiempo se había congelado en ese momento en el que todo hubiese cambiado.

La lagrimas se derramaron pos sus ojos, y no puedo reprimir un sollozo haciendo que la otra persona, ensimismada en el cielo, se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola. Volvió la cabeza clavando su mirada en aquel que derramaba lagrimas.

**Continuará...**


	18. Capitulo 18 FINAL

**Capitulo 18**

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Desde la ventana se escapaba un pequeño rayo de luna situándolo más o menos a que hora de la madrugada se había despertado.

El mar estaba tan en clama que hubiera jurado que dormía sobre suelo firme y el tranquilo silencio solo era roto por la respiración profunda de aquel que dormía a su lado abrazado a él.

Se intentó levantar con cuidado para no despertarle pero el joven se aferro más a él.

-¿donde vas?-dijo sin abrir los ojos, medio dormido.

-solo voy a beber agua, tengo mucha sed.

-te quiero.

-y yo a ti-le dio un beso en la frente y se levantó.-_que frió-_ tanto el suelo como el aire se notaba una baja temperatura, se estaban acercando a una isla de invierno.

Se puso una botas, una camiseta y el primer abrigo que encontró que fue una gabardina negra.

Con ello fue hasta la cocina y lleno un vaso con agua del grifo. De vez en cuando el agua sentaba mejor que cualquier cosa y esta entró por su garganta como si le purificara el interior de su cuerpo.

-mama...-dio un respigo al escuchar esa voz llorosa e infantil de la nada. Se giró y encontró a una niña pequeña de unos tres años que lucia un melena azul. Suspiró.

-Oli-chan -fue hacia ella y se inclino para hablarle de tu a tu- no aparezcas como una niña fantasmagórica a mitad de la noche- la niña temblaba un poco- ¿has tenido una pesadilla?- le pequeña asintió llorosa.

-mama...

-espera, no te preocupes, creo que esta de guardia, te llevo con ella ¿vale?- la cogió en brazos y se la llevo consigo a la torre de vigía.-buenas noches.-saludo a la mujer que miraba por la ventana tranquilamente envuelta en una manta.

-espadachín-san, buenas noches -saludó con amabilidad.-¿Olivia?

-¡mami!

-la pobrecita a tenido una pesadilla y te estaba buscando por la cocina- le entregó a la madre su hija que se acurrucó en su pecho. Tras eso el peliverde se sentó.

-vaya, lo siento ¿te ha despertado?

-no, no te preocupes, me había levantado a por un baso de agua.

-serias un padre excelente.

-no digas tonterías, yo no sirvo para eso. Hablando de padres, entre tu y yo, deberías decirle a Franky que se quitara el bigote, parece el mario bros.

-es que dice que tiene que transmitirle respeto a su hija.

-¿no seria mejor que se pusiera pantalones?- la mujer suspiró con paciencia.

-también dice que ese es su símbolo de libertad...

-parece que ya lo has hablado con él-dijo con una gota de sudor.-oye ¿también te cortaste el pelo por él?

-vaya, parece que esa historia no te la en contado. En una de las isla que embarcamos nos persiguieron los marines, a mi me atraparon agarrándome de la melena y Franky al intentar protegerme acabó gravemente herido esa vez. Que lo lleve largo no quiere decir que vaya a ocurrir otra vez eso pero... es como un pacto que me hice a mi misma para protegerle a él y a mi niña.

-vaya..

-¿tu te lo dejaste crecer por algo en especial?

-tampoco es que lo tenga muy largo.

-bueno, no es como el cocinero que se lo dejo asta los hombros o la navegante que ahora tiene una melena que le cubre la espalda pero algo de melenilla tienes.

-bueno... si me preguntas una razón pues te diría que no hay ninguna pero... cuando estaba con Mihawk... él me dijo un día algo así como "con es pelo tan especial que tienes es una pena que lo tengas tan corto"-suspiró.- enseguida le puse la escusa de que el pelo me entorpece con la espada y que tenerlo así era lo mas cómodo, pero sin darme cuenta... me lo dejé crecer...-la arqueóloga le sonrió.

-es buena señal que ya puedas hablar así de él. Eso denota que lo has superado- el peliverde puso un sonrisa melancólica.

-al principio no quería superarlo, era como si quisiera morirme de pena e irme con él. Pero Luffy... es todo tan extraño si me pongo a pensar en estos ultimo seis meses... él me a ayudado tanto... pero tampoco quiero olvidar.

-sabes que eso no es necesario, aunque ahora ames al capitán siempre quedara contigo tu amor por Mihawk, y él te acepta así.

-algunas veces pienso que me hubiera gustado que me contara lo de su enfermedad terminal, para poder apoyarlo, para que no pasara por eso solo.

-seguro que era porque el no quería preocuparte, quería verte tal yo como era cada último aliento de su vida.

-ya...-suspiró- le echo de menos. -era un pensamiento inocente en voz alta que hasta terminar de pronunciarlo no se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho-¡Ah! Lo siento, no quería...

-esta bien, no tienes que guardarlo todo tu solo, creo que ya te lo dije hace tiempo, dejanos llevar algo de tu carga.

-gracias.- le sonrió.

-no hay de que.-echó una mirada a la pequeña que descansaba entre los brazo de su madre haciendo un esfuerzo por no dormirse.

-anda, vete a dormir, yo terminaré la guardia.

-¿estas seguro?

-claro, ademas si sigues aquí la niña cojerá un refriado.

-de acuerdo-dijo levantándose- pero no te quedes dormido.

-ya sabes que ahora apenas duermo- le correspondió un ultima sonrisa- buenas noches.

-buenas noches.

-buenas noches tito Zoro- lo despidió la niña.

-adiós peque.

Robin dejó solo al espadachín y se fue con sus pensamientos. Él había cambiado mucho, no era solo el insomnio, cuando volvió al Sunny había adquirido unos conocimientos que antes no tenia: sabia algo de cocina, había aprendido navegación y primeros auxilios y se había vuelto mucho mas culto; toda esa transformación se la debía a Mihawk, seguro que él nunca hubiera obligado a Zoro hacer todo eso, pero su sola presencia seguro que hizo al espadachín querer ponerse a su nivel y poder cuidar de él.

Todo eso también le hizo recordar en el estado mental en el que se estado esos meses desde que volvieron a encontrarse; todos los tripulantes tenían temor a dejarlo solo por si decidía pasar a mejor vida. Pero el amor de Luffy le había echo salir adelante, recorrieron un duro camino pero ahora están juntos. Es extraño pensar que después de la vueltas que de la vida acabas volviendo de donde fuiste y encuentras lo que dejaste olvidado.

Pero todavía la arqueóloga no entendía el papel del cocinero. Fue el único que no se quiso acercar a Zoro, y aún seguía sin hacerlo.

_-¿que podría haber pasado con él en realidad?_

-¿Robin?-pregunto el cyborg medio dormido al oír entra a la arqueóloga en la habitación.

-lo siento Franky, no quería despertarte.

-no pasa nada

-traigo a Olivia conmigo, a tenido una pesadilla y esta asustada.

-ven con papi Oli-chan, aquí no se te acercará ningún monstruo.

-¡papi super!

Tras reunirse en la cama con el hombre de la familia el barco volvió a sumirse en un profundo silencio. Solo, unos momentos después, se escucharon unos solitarios pasos.

* * *

><p>El espadachín miraba fijamente la blanca luna menguante. Hacia tiempo que no le gustaban lo cielos claros, desde que conoció Mihawk. Incluso después de que le muriera en una gris y lluviosa mañana los cielos claro seguían teniendo menos belleza que un cielo nublado.<p>

Se puso la mano en el pecho tocando la cruz que llevaba colgada del cuello, la abrió dejando salir el filo de un pequeño cuchillo y reflejándose en él. Ese era el último recuerdo que tenia de él.

"no pido que me ames después de mi muerte, ni que me recuerdes, ni que lo guardes, solo quiero que te lo lleves contigo como muestra de que nos conocimos. Te amo".

Tras su muerte entendió muchas cosas. Mihawk nunca quiso retenerlo porque sabia que no le quedaba mucho de vida, se conformaba con pasar el tiempo suficiente con el peliverde a su lado, como dos aves que surcan los cielos. Por eso se lo perdonaba todo, porque todo eso daría igual cuando los dos pajaros ya no volaran juntos.

Aún le amaba, y le amaría toda la vida, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello, gracias a Luffy.

Luffy no solo se convirtió en su hombro en el que llorar, aceptó convertirse en un amante en el que desahogarse, en alguien que no le pedía su amor, solo que dejara que lo amase. No supo exactamente cuando empezó a querer cuidar de él, a protegerlo, a verlo atractivo, a amarlo... ahora entendía un poco mejor el punto de vista de Mihawk y lo que sentía por él, porque seguramente lo veía de la misma manera que él ve a Luffy ahora.

Un sollozo lo saco de su pensamientos repentinamente, y volteó la cabeza hacia atrás. Abrió los ojos sorprendido, era la ultima persona que esperaba encontrarse y menos en ese estado.

-Sanji, que demo..

-¡nada! Dejame en paz- dijo secando se las lagrimas. El espadachín se levantó y fue hacia él.

-como que nada, tu no te pones así por nada.

-no es asunto tuyo- dijo dispuesto a irse pero Zoro le agarró del brazo.

-oye tío, que me odies no significa que no seamos compañeros-el rubio se quedó como petrificado durante unos segundos y tras eso volvió a derramar su lagrimas.

-maldita sea, maldita sea... estos seis meses poniendo todo mi empeño para que me de un puto ataque de melancolía.-el espadachín cada vez entendía menos.

-un momento ¿poniendo tu empeño en que?

-en alejarme de ti idiota. He estado seis meses apartándome de ti porque no quería hacerte daño.

-Sanji, todo eso paso hace mucho y ya no tiene solución, así que dejalo pasar, yo no te lo reprocharé- no podía creer que tras tantos años el cocinero hubiera recapacitado y ahora se sintiera culpable.

-es más complicado de lo que tu crees- liberó su muñeca con brusquedad.

-pues explicámelo.-el rubio lo miró no muy convencido, tenia la cabeza más liada y no sabia por donde empezar.

-Zoro... yo... yo te envidiaba. Envidiaba la confianza que ponían en ti todos, a pesar de no ser el capitán, a pesar de tus defectos, incluso con los compañeros que se enrolaron después de mi tu conseguías entablar una mejor relación.

-Sanji ¿sabes que es lo que me estas diciendo?- dijo con cierto cabreo e incredulidad ¿de verdad todo lo que hizo fue por envidia?

-por favor dejame terminar, tu me has pedido que te lo cuente ¿no?-el espadachín calló esperando escuchar el resto de su historia- al principio eran celos cualquiera y los mostraba en nuestra continuas peleas, te chinchaba porque era la única manera de desahogarme. Pero después fue peor... cuando pasó lo de Kuma fui a peor, me sentí tan insignificante, tan inútil... y te veía siempre por un escalón delante mía, quise cambiar eso, quise someterte a mi, sabia que te gustaban los hombres, y después te hice todo eso...- su lagrimas volvieron a surcar su rostro.- fui ten idiota.-miró a Zoro, era tan diferente como se fue del barco, puede que para los demás la diferencia no fuera muy grande, pero para el si, porque su punto de vista había cambiado.-lo siento mucho.

-los motivos porque lo hicieras me daban igual Sanji.

-no era solo eso, yo... no había terminado. Zoro, recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que te fueras con Mihawk, fue en nuestra ultima conversación.

-no la recuerdo muy bien, a pasado mucho tiempo.

-te dije que no quería enamorarme porque eso me haría mas estúpido. Bueno pues, esa era mi mas sincera idea, veía el amor como unas gafas que te las pones para ver a tu gusto a esa persona. ¿Y sabes que? Me vasto una semana después de tu ida para darme cuenta de que yo también había caído en esa trampa. Mis sentimientos empezaron a aclararse con tu marcha y me di cuenta de que toda esa envidia que yo sentía por ti no era mas que el amor que yo quise cambiar. Me di cuenta de que no te envidiaba porque te llevaras mejor con los demás, si no que me dolía que fuera incapaz de llevame bien contigo, no sentía envidia de ti por salvarnos siempre, me sentía inútil al no poder hacer yo lo mismo por ti, y cuando te hice mio queriéndote someter era porque era el único que me ataba ti.

Sanji se acerco al sorprendido peliverde y se cobijo en él, ya no podía mas, inhalo su aroma. Era curioso pero a pesar del paso de los años nunca había olvidado su olor. Zoro por su parte no sabia si apartarlo.

-no quise enamorarme, no quise enamorarme de un hombre, no quise enamorarme de ti; trastoqué todos mis sentimientos y te hice un daño irremediable. Por eso, cuando volviste quise alejarme de ti a toda costa, no te merecía y no quería arriesgarme a hacerte mas daño. Y sin embargo, te he visto hay sentado mirando el cielo nocturno como la vez que lo hicimos antes de llegar a esa isla, la ultima oportunidad que tuve de cambiar las cosas, como si una broma del destino se tratase, como si un dios no estuviera contento solo con ver a Luffy en el lugar que yo podría estar ahora.

Zoro, tras unos segundos de silencio lo envolvió con su brazos.

-Sanji, lo siento. Tu sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos volver atrás.

-una vez me dijiste que podías haberme amado.

-Sanji-lo tomó de los hombros y lo apartó de su cuerpo- sabes que eso sería una equivocación.

-estoy dispuesto a espiar mis pecados, puedes utilizarme como te de la gana.

-deja de decirme tonterías- lo soltó para salir de la habitación, se estaba asfixiando.- eso no es una solución.

-Zoro por favor. Te amo.

-¿PERO ES QUE NO TE ESTAS DANDO CUENTA DE LO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?-el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás sobre saltado por el grito del espadachín- la situación no a cambiado en absoluto-su tono de voz seguía alto- sigues queriéndome a tu merced, dominado por ti. La única diferencia ahora es el cambio de técnica.

-yo no quería...

-Sanji, si tus sentimientos son verdaderos lo único que puedo decirte es que no puedo corresponderte, pero aun así, no soy la única persona en la faz de la tierra.

El rubio bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

-solo una cosa más: si sigues amando a Mihawk... ¿que diferencia hay entre Luffy y yo?

-que a él cuando lo eligió el azar no hizo caso omiso, solo eso.

Salió de la habitación y bajó a cubierta. La luz del amanecer a empezaba a desperezarse y pasear por los lares del barco. Fue directamente a su camarote donde el moreno seguía tumbado en la cama de cara pegada a la pared.

Intentando no hacer ruido se quitó la gabardina negra, las botas y la camiseta, quedando otra vez así en pantalones y se metió en la cama junto al otro.

El pequeño se volvió y se acurrucó entre su brazos. El mayor le tapo a él y a si mismo con el edredón y lo abrazo con ternura.

-siento haberte despertado... otra vez.

-no te preocupes,-respondió con dulzura.- te estaba esperando.

**FIN**

**Notas Finales: **Bueno, hasta aqui hemos llegado, espero que os haya gustado y no se os haya hecho muy pesado, tambien espero que hayais llorado aunque solo sea un poco :D. Sé que mas de uno ahora tendrá ganas de matarme por lo ocurrido con Mihawk, pero era algo planeado desde el principio. Y si ademas estais enfadados porque no acabo con Sanji solo diré una cosa... ¡por encima de mi cadaver! ah, no que ya me habeis matado por lo de Mihawk ¡Yohoho!

Bueno, gracias por leer hasta el final! Nos vemos!


End file.
